I'll Be There For You
by Maarii
Summary: Depois de anos sem se ver.Eles se encontram quando ela muda pro mesmo colégio interno que ele. Agora Bella Swan deixa de ser a garota simples,para ser a mais odiada do colégio,tudo isso por ser melhor amiga do garoto mais popular do colégio: Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Então, olha eu aqui com mais uma fic! Bem, não sei se vai ser Long-fic, mas acho que terá bons capítulos.

Só pra constar: Não acredito em amor de melhores amigos! talvez por experiencia propria, meu melhr amigo ée lindo e eu só o amo como amigo. ée sério!

* * *

We were once so strong

_(Nós éramos tão fortes)_

Our love is like a song

_(Nosso amor é como uma canção)_

You can't forget it

_(Você não pode esquecer)_

**Don't Forget – Demi Lovato**

_----_

_5 anos atrás..._

_Ultimo de de Acampamento – Phoenix, Arizona_

_- você promete que sempre seremos amigos? – perguntei o abraçando mais uma vez_

_- é claro que prometo minha abelhinha! – ele sorriu beijando o topo da minha cabeça – nos falaremos todos os dias!_

_- como?_

_- simples! Eu te ligarei todos os dias!_

_- não dá Edward! – o fitei – ligar de Los Angeles para Forks é caro!_

_- não interessa! – ele franziu o cenho – eu ligarei!_

_- seus pais irão te matar. Além do mais, eu não vou poder retornar sempre, meu pai me mataria!_

_- Bella! – ele segurou meu rosto – nós vamos dar um jeito! Você se lembra do que eu sempre digo? – sorri de leve_

_- " pra tudo tem um jeito, então relaxa gata que tudo vai dar certo" – dissemos juntos e depois rimos_

_- esse foi o melhor verão da minha vida! – suspirei encostando no ombro dele_

_- o meu também abelhinha! – ele passou o braço na minha cintura – o meu também._

_- o que você pretende, realmente, fazer para nos falarmos sempre? – mordi seu pulso_

_- Ai bruta! – ele sacudiu o braço fingindo dor – já não basta a cicatriz que deixou em mim – ele apontou pra outra mão – tem que continuar me mordendo?_

_- desculpa! Força do habito – sorri_

_- bem! – ele ficou sério – meus pais não vão me deixar ligar pra Washington todo dia, já basta minha irmã ligando para as amigas – revirou os olhos – mas pensei em cartas, e-mails e é claro: telefonemas._

_- eu vou fazer a mesma coisa, só espero que me responda, hein!_

_- sempre abelinha! Eu amo você!_

_- eu também te amo bobão!_

* * *

N.A: Olha eu aqui de novo! U.u então gostaram? Espero que sim!

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá minhas gatas! Como vocês estão? Eu to ótima! Nem acredito qe ganhei tantas reviews assim no prólogo. u.u to feliz. Bem gente! Capitulo 1 no ar! Espero qe gostem. Beeijos_

_

* * *

  
_

Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

**Cedo ou Tarde - NxZero**

Hoje em dia...

É se passaram cinco anos e por algum milagre da natureza, nós nos falamos até hoje. Não do jeito prometido – cartas, e-mails e telefonemas – mas sim pela forma mais viável e útil para os dois – MSN.

Ainda me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, só que agora tenho 17 anos, ainda moro em Forks e tenho um único amigo que mora a 1950 km da minha casa.

Bem, eu digo que só tenho um amigo por que só confio nele e em mais ninguém. – é ele que sabe todos os meus segredos, todos os meus problemas e todas as minhas vitórias.

É ele também que me dá esporro quando eu faço ou falo merda. Foi ele quem me ensinou a perdoar as pessoas quando elas erram, e foi ele quem me ajudou a superar a morte da minha mãe quando tinha 14 anos.

Edward Cullen, esse era o nome dele. Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 12 anos num acampamento em Phoenix, como cada um estava sozinho, nós cuidávamos um do outro.

E apesar da distancia, ele é uma das únicas pessoas que eu realmente amo. Sou grata por tudo que ele fez por mim.

***

Era mais um dia chato chuvoso, daquele que só Forks sabia ter. Fim de férias e logo começaria a tortura de Forks High, com aquele bando de gente chata que só pensa em si mesmo.

Charlie me chamou para conversar na sala de estar, ele parecia tenso – talvez fosse mais uma das suas conversas sobre sexo, Deus! Eu mereço.

Depois de um bom tempo de enrolação Charlie soltou a bomba.

- mas hein? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- é isso mesmo filha! – disse Charlie – você vai pra um colégio interno

- Char...Pai! Por que? – disse massageando a testa – eu nunca fui de desrespeitar as regras, nunca me envolvo em problemas, nunca...

- ei...ei...ei! você não vai pra nenhum colégio militar! Vai para um colégio bom, que provavelmente vai amar! – encarei-o – Sinto que aqui você é deslocada, não tem amigos, não sai e só fica naquele computador conversando com não sei quem!

- pai...isso pode até ser verdade! Mas colégio interno?...em Forks?

- eu disse que era em Forks?

- er...não!

- é uma das instituições mais prestigiadas do país.

- Pai? Qual é?

- Los Angeles Academy

- oi?! – levei um susto

- é essa mesma, Bella! L.A. Academy

- pai! – levantei do sofá num pulo – ta me mandando pra Los Angeles?

- sim! – ele parecia nervoso – olha, você fica seis meses. Se não gostar volta pra Forks, eu sei que você odeia frio, então eu pensei que um lugar quente iria te agradar

A minha cabeça estava girando, mas só um nome vinha nela: Edward – ok! Los Angeles era enorme, mas eu estaria mais perto dele e isso fez o meu coração saltar

- Quando eu vou? – perguntei

- er...pois é! Como eu adiei muito essa conversa e as aulas começam semana que vem...

- Pai! – gritei – ta dispersando.

- ok...ok!...quinta feira! – ele corou falando rápido

- Charlie...hoje é segunda! – disse calmamente – eu ainda não me preparei psicologicamente!

- Bella...olha o drama!

Revirei os olhos e o abracei forte

- eu vou sentir tanta sua falta pai!

- eu também vou pequena!

Era raro ver troca de carinho entre Charlie e eu – mas eram nesses momentos que descobriam que meu pai era o meu super-herói.

- eu tenho que arrumar minhas malas!

- quer ajuda? – ele perguntou por pura educação

- é claro!

- era pra você responder " não eu me viro sozinha" – ele tentou imitar a minha voz

- não tivesse se oferecido!

Nós estávamos rindo indo pro meu quarto, quando ele me colocou nas costas – relembrando meus momentos de criança

- PAAI! – gritei sem pensar – VOCÊ TÁ VELHO!

- velho?

- quero dizer... assim você fica com problemas na coluna!

- até parece que você é pesada – ele riu enquanto eu lhe mostrava a língua, num ato infantil – vou buscar as malas.

***

Depois de duas horas eu não agüentava mais colocar roupas nas malas

- PAAAAAAAAI! – me joguei na cama – Cansei!

- eu também! vamos só colocar as roupas dessa gaveta e acabamos por hoje

- pai essa na... – ele abriu a gaveta e corou – amanhã eu coloco isso na mala.

- seria bem constrangedor mexer nas suas calcinhas e soutiens

- PAI!

- que é? – ele riu – bem... vou deixar você descansar! Sue e os meninos já devem estar chegando, eles vão com você!

- oi?! – levantei assustada

- é! Seth e Leah também vão para Los Angeles

- Ah!... entendi – comecei a rir

- qual a piada?

- Sue vai se mudar pra cá ou você vai pra La Push?

- Bella...não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar?

- vocês estão chutando a gente de casa para poderem fazer coisas ãh... indescentes! – ri quando Charlie corou

- também! – ele falou – e também porque não queremos que vocês reclamem dos barulhos a noite

Ele sorriu e bateu a porta me deixando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito sem graça

Charlie Swan, era muito vingativo! Não esquecer disso.

Levantei da cama e liguei o computador – enquanto esperava, fui ao closet pegar um conjunto de moletom velho.

Voltei para o quarto e sentei na cadeira, já entrando no MSN – ele estava ausente, mas mesmo assim fui falar com ele, já que sempre fazia isso e ele respondia na hora.

Bella:

_* Hey Bundão!_

* _tnho uma ótima noticia pra te dar, quando tiver on fla cmg! (:_

Ele estava demorando para responder – provavelmente estava dormindo, como sempre!

Edward POV

É incrível como certas pessoas entram na sua vida e deixam uma marca eterna. Na minha aconteceu apenas uma vez, o nome dela era Isabella Swan

Ela era a garota mais incrível e especial que eu conheço -, e apesar da distancia e de só termos nos visto uma vez na vida – era ela quem me conhecia como ninguém.

***

Estava de férias na casa dos meus pais. Faltavam três dias para voltar para o colégio interno e de uma forma muito estranha, eu estava ansioso.

Algo me dizia que alguma coisa boa me esperava lá – e eu não duvidaria disso.

Mexia no computador quando minha mãe me chamou, deixei o MSN ausente e desci

- Oi mãe! – disse enquanto ela sorria – o que houve?

- olha o que eu achei!

Ela esticou a mão e eu vi a corrente de prata que eu ganhara no meu aniversário – dado por Bella – sim, a louca mandou por correio.

- não acredito! Onde estava?

- dentro daquela poltrona nojenta no quarto de Emmett! – nós rimos

- obrigado Esme! – dei um beijo em sua testa – não sabe como essa corrente é importante pra mim – coloquei em meu pescoço

- então não perca! – ela sorriu – filho me dá uma carona?

- claro! Aonde?

- no shopping! Alice está lá renovando o guarda roupa e pediu minha ajuda!

- ah não, mãe! Conheço a Allie muito bem e sei que ela vai lotar o meu carro com sacolas

- ela só foi comprar umas coisinhas bobo – ela colocou os óculos escuros e pegou a bolsa – e além do mais...eu não quero dirigir

Resmunguei e ela deu um tapa na minha bunda me empurrando para a garagem.

***

Esme tinha dito dez minutos, porém ficamos quatro horas fora de casa – duas horas no shopping terminando de fazer " as comprinhas" de Alice – e duas horas num engarrafamento, já que era hora do rush, e Los Angeles não anda!

Fui para o meu quarto e vi que tinha uma mensagem em off da Bella.

Bella:

_* Hey Bundão!_

* _tnho uma ótima noticia pra te dar, quando tiver on fla cmg! (:_

_ *Bella offline*_

Eu estava curioso! Queria falar o mais rápido possível com Bella. porém, algo me dizia que essa noticia seria melhor que ótima – se é que é possível.

* * *

**Observações:**

**- **Alice e Edward gêmeos; 17 anos

- Emmett; 18 anos

- Rosalie e Jasper irmãos; 18 e 17 anos

- a personalidade do Edward é mt igual ao Austin Ames de a nova Cinderella ( Chad Michael ... uuuuuuui)

* * *

**respondendo reviews:**

_**kellynha cullen – **__aaain você gosta das minhas fics *-------*! Adorei saber florzinha. Vou tentar colocar freqüentemente, mas não prometo nada! Amei saber disso! Não esqueça de comentar. Beeeijos_

_**Teyas – **__obrigada! Espero qe gostei, não esqueça de comentar. Beeijos_

_**Dany Cullen – **__são siim! Espero qe goste desse capitulo e não se esqueça de comentar para ter o próximo, Beiiijos_

_**B_Hale – **__Ooi florzinha! Obrigada por ter comentado. Não, não! eu ainda não acabei amr de verão, devo acabar de escrever esses dias, não esqueça de comentar! Assim eu tenho inspiração pra escrever. Não esqueça de comentar. Beeijos_

_**PATRICIA LUCIA – **__obriigada! Espero qe goste desse também. Não esqueça de comentar. Beeeijos_

_**Laliiih – **__aaaah! Obrigada amr. Fiquei tãão feliz. Espero qe goste desse, não esqueça de comentar. Beeeijos_

_**Isabella C Black – **__Se eu não me engano, ou no próximo ou no outro terá a explicação do abelhinha, e se você acompanha amr de verão eu explicarei o tsunami da Bella, no epílogo. Beeeijos_

_**Gabytenorio – **__postando florzinha! Espeero qe goste, não esqueça de comentar! Beeeijos_

_***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Uau! Eu nem sei como dizer! __Nunca pensei em receber tantas reviews em uma unica semana. Não imaginava, qe gostassem do capitulo! espero qe gostem desse, me esforcei bastante por causa do tempo. Beeeijos_

_

* * *

  
_

Grew up in a small town

_(__Cresci numa pequena cidade)_

And when the rain would fall down

_(E quando a chuva caía)_

I'd just stare out my window

_(Eu apenas olhava pela janela)_

Dreamin' of what could be

_(Sonhando com o que poderia acontecer)_

And if I'd end up happy

_(E se eu terminaria feliz)_

**Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV****  
**

Tomei um banho bem longo, não tinha porque me apressar, eu gostava de ficar autistando num lugar em que só eu posso ver, e que ninguém ficaria me chamando de estranha.

Fiquei mexendo no computador por uns dez minutos, até escutar o barulho do Peugeot de Leah. Desliguei-o e desci para recebê-los.

Depois de algumas horas conversando meu pai resolveu tocar no assunto escola.

- Então – começou – contei hoje a Bella da escola nova.

- até que enfim! – disse Seth

Charlie pigarreou

- Queremos – segurou a mão de Sue – que saibam algumas coisas sobre lá;

Após um grande sermão sobre como a L.A academy era uma das escolas mais conceituadas do país, que tinha os melhores professores e um blá blá blá que resolvi ignorar, veio à parte boa da mudança

- Os primos da Bella também estarão lá, assim não precisam ficar sozinhos, já que eles são veteranos.

Pronto, minha vida acabou! Eu tinha tantos primos em Los Angeles que eu não fazia idéia de quantos eram – Charlie meramente obrigando aqueles garotos chatos a cuidar de mim.

- que primos?

- Rosalie e Jasper!

- Ah Meu Deus! – pulei – que saudades deles!

Rosalie e Jasper Hale, eram os únicos primos que eu realmente amava. Nós nos víamos em algumas datas comemorativas porém eu os adorava e o sentimento era recíproco.

Eram lindos, loiros de olhos azuis – eu sempre me perguntava se eu era mesmo da família – Jasper tinha a mesma idade que eu, Rose era um ano mais velha, a ultima nunca foi simpática, mas a gente se dava bem. Jasper era tranqüilo – até demais – uma boa pessoa pra se conviver.

- acha que eu escolhi esse colégio por que? – perguntou Charlie

- conceito, professores... – nós cinco rimos

- posso continuar? – Charlie se fingiu de sério

- Charlie já chega! – disse Sue – conte a parte que eles realmente vão se interessar! – Seth, Leah e eu apoiamos Sue

- tudo bem então! – falou Charlie – lá vocês terão uma economia interna, para ter dinheiro para comprar algo dentro e fora do campus, terão que trabalhar

- pai...cadê à parte legal?

Ele revirou os olhos

- bem... – ele continuou – vocês tem um shopping a cinco minutos, andando, da escola, mas só podem ir nos fins de semana e quando não tem aula e sim, os seguranças do shopping sabem o horário de aulas de vocês. Uma praia em frente à escola, diversas piscinas e quadras de todos os esportes...

- decorou o folheto Charlie? – brincou Leah rindo acompanhada por mim e Seth

- posso continuar de novo? – ele nos encarou – e como os três muito tempo juntos não dá certo, pedi para que não dividissem os quartos

Isso foi até um alivio, como Seth é menino, não poderia ficar no mesmo quarto que eu. E Leah, Leah e eu éramos um problema juntas! Podíamos até ser colegas, mas não nos aturamos pro muito tempo.

- Dentro da escola tem vários restaurantes, comida italiana, comida chinesa, japonesa, indiana, tailandesa e blá, blá, blá... mas vocês precisaram pagar como em todo lugar, se quiserem comer só lá, trabalhem, por que eu mandarei uma mesada considerável para vocês.

- de quanto?

- cinqüenta dólares por mês!

- desse jeito eu não vou fazer mesmo nada! – disse Seth rindo

A escola parecia um verdadeiro festival de adolescentes, pelo que vi no folheto era bem bonita – mas também poderia ser uma grande farsa.

Pedimos uma pizza e começamos a contar inutilidades

- eu esqueci de dizer mais uma coisa! – disse Charlie nos fazendo resmungar – não! essa eu sei que vão gostar!

Ele entregou um cartão pra mim, Seth e Leah

- cartões de crédito? – perguntei

- sim! Tem mil dólares cada, pra vocês comprarem roupas. Já que o clima de Forks é completamente diferente de Los Angels

O silencio reinou, todos olhavam fixamente a Charlie, como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Eu tentava processar o que ele tinha dito; duas opções: Eu estou inventando coisas...ou Charlie disse aquilo mesmo.

- Pai! – comecei devagar – você ta bem?

- estou, por que?

- 3000 dólares em roupas com seus filhos?

- querem passar calor em outro estado?

- não! – Leah me mandou um olhar significativo – está tudo bem!

- bem, então como não tem mais nada pra resolver – disse Sue – nós já vamos!

Assim que os Clearwater foram embora, eu fui direto para o meu quarto, como estava muito cansada resolvi dormir – algo me dizia que essa mudança seria melhor do que eu imaginava.

***

Os dias passaram muito rápidos e quando eu vi, já era o dia da partida.

Não tinha conseguido falar com Edward. Mas eu esperava encontrá-lo o mais breve possível.

Já tínhamos conversado por webcam e visto umas fotos um dos outros – não é por nada não, mas o meu melhor amigo era muito lindo.

***

A despedida no aeroporto foi rápida e simples – primeiro que chegamos atrasados, em cima da hora do embarque, e segundo por que todos ali odiavam despedidas.

A viagem foi muito cansativa, dormi por um bom tempo, no outro, perturbava Seth

O aeroporto de Los Angeles estava lotado, via-se gente de todas as nacionalidades. Ficamos uns cinco minutos procurando o ônibus da escola – até vermos um grupo imenso de estudantes cheios de malas, e um pouco tímidos, pois pareciam ser alunos novos.

Nos juntamos a eles e uma moça de cabelos curtos veio nos atender

- olá! – disse a mulher – como foi o vôo?

- bem! – respondi

- por favor digam o nome e o sobrenome para que possa ajudá-los.

- Leah e Seth Clearwater e Isabella Swan – respondeu Leah

- hum... – ela conferiu na lista – deixem suas malas ali – ela apontou para o bagageiro dentro do ônibus – que nós vamos sair em quinze minutos

Fizemos o que ela disse e entramos no ônibus como todos os outros alunos

***

Em meia hora estávamos chegando ao campus – e...Meu Deus! Era O Campus! Tudo que dizia no panfleto e muito mais.

Descemos do ônibus e nos organizaram em uma fileira. Assim que chamavam os nossos nomes, recebíamos um pacote que continha chave do dormitório, um mapa do campus e um manual com as regras do colégio, os horários de aulas e um cartão de crédito.

Numa rápida explicação de uma das supervisoras, o cartão só servia para débito, ou seja, só podíamos gastar o que tinha nele. – dentro e fora do colégio e não podíamos fazer transferências com o mesmo.

Seth, Leah e eu ficamos, realmente, em quartos e até prédios separados. Então cada um foi para um lado.

Abri o mapa e caminhei até onde indicava o prédio L feminino, ou seja, o meu.

Estava enrolada puxando duas mochilas de carrinho, uma bolsa enorme, mochila nas costas e uma caixa de papelão média – além do mapa. A única coisa que poderia acontecer, aconteceu – eu cai.

Com a minha sorte, cai em cima de um garoto

- Ah Deus! Me desculpe! – levantei – foi muito mal.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, senti que me comia com os olhos...medo! muito medo!

- prazer, eu sou Mike...Newton.

- Oh! – estendi a mão – eu sou Bella...Swan! – ele riu

- deixa que eu te ajudo! – ele pegou os carrinhos da minha mão

- eu não vou recusar! – ele riu de novo

Era no quarto andar, então subíamos de elevador. – paramos em frente ao dormitório 405

- é aqui! – sorri – obrigada Mike! – ele estava com uma expressão estranha – o que houve?

- nada! Achei que esse quarto já estivesse completo!

- não! – olhei pra chave – prédio L numero 405, esse é meu mesmo!

- bom! Então a gente se ver – ele acenou – até, Bella!

- tchau!

Na porta do quarto tinha um quadro branco do tamanho de um monitor, mais ou menos, onde estava escrito "Rose" e "Allie" com umas florzinhas e rabiscos em volta.

Respirei fundo e encarei a porta, eu teria que lidar com duas desconhecidas até o fim do ano.

- posso fazer isso! Posso fazer isso! – repeti o mantra e num impulso abri a porta.

***

O quarto era imenso, tinha uma cama e uma beliche. Era todo em roxo e rosa, uma varanda com vista para o mar e para a quadra de futebol – onde tinha uns garotos jogando sem camisa, ótima visão! Também tinha uma mesa de estudos, frigobar – cara, eu tenho um frigobar no meu quarto – uma mesinha de centro com alguns porta-retratos vazios.

Como as outras meninas já tinham chegado, mas não estavam no quarto, eu fiquei com a beliche debaixo

Havia três caixas no quarto, peguei a que estava escrito o meu nome e abri – estava todo meu material e um notebook da apple. Já estava gostando do colégio, agora! Mais ainda.

***

Fiquei um bom tempo colocando minhas roupas no closet, não eram nem 11h da manhã e eu já tinha arrumado a maioria.

- Aí ele chegou e... – escutei uma vozinha fina adentrar o quarto – oh! – a menina me viu – você deve ser a Isabella! – ela me abraçou

- Só Bella! – respondi tímida

- prazer, eu sou Alice e está é... – ela apontou pro nada – bem, a Rose sumiu!

Alice era uma menina muito bonita, tinha olhos verdes esmeralda e o cabelo curtinho, era baixinha e parecia uma fada, morena é claro, se fosse loira apostaria que o apelido dela era TinkerBell

Ficamos conversando uns cinco minutos e eu já estava fascinada por ela, era uma menina incrível. Tenho certeza que Edward – a partir de agora – não seria meu único amigo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por uma esbaforida loira de olhos azuis, digna da capa da Vogue.

- Rosalie o que houve?

- ROSALIE! – gritei assim que a olhei direito, corri e a abracei

- BELLA! – ela gritou me apertando

- vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Alice confusa

- ela é minha prima! – disse Rose – a que eu disse que viria pra cá

- você sabia?

- eu quem dei a idéia a Charlie!

- eu nem sabia que estudava aqui.

- é claro que não! você nem liga pra mim – dei um tapa de leve no seu braço – Ai bruta, doeu!

Eu conhecia esse "Ai bruta", mas não lembrava da onde

- ta pegando essa mania do meu irmão – disse Alice rindo com Rose...boiei

Depois de um bom tempo de conversa, descobri que Alice namorava meu primo e Rose namorava o irmão da Alice, Emmett – confusão. Única palavra pra definir meus amigos.

Conversávamos e riamos, arrumando o quarto – assim que terminamos Alice comentou:

- Bella, você só trouxa isso de roupa?

- Ai merda! – bati na minha testa – que horas são?

- 14:30h, por que?

- porque a maioria das minhas roupas é de frio – revirei os olhos lembrando de Forks – e eu tenho que comprar roupas mais frescas, alguma de vocês pode ir ao shopping comigo

Os olhos das duas brilharam, isso me assustou um pouco!

- é claro! –Alice pulou – já imagino tudo que vai combinar com você, vai ficar linda!

- vamos almoçar primeiro! To com fome – reclamou Rose –Bellinha, quanto você tem pra gastar?

- mil dólares, Charlie...

- perfeito! – disse Alice – é mais que o necessário, mas vão dar pra comprar shorts, camisetas, sapatos, óculos de sol, biquínis...

- ai...isso é tortura! – reclamei

- cala boca Bella! – disse Alice

Parecia que eu e Alice éramos amigas a anos, do jeito que estamos nos tratando, só podia ser isso

- eu vou tomar banho! – disse – a gente pode almoçar no shopping?

- claro! Só vou ligar pro Emm

Fui ao banheiro e mais uma surpresa, era enorme! E lindo, se um dia eu tivesse que casar com um cômodo de uma casa, eu me casaria com esse banheiro.

Tomei um banho gelado, pois o calor estava insuportável, pus uma blusa azul e uma bermuda velha, fui para o quarto buscar meus tênis.

- Bella quanto você calça? – perguntou Alice

- 37 por que?

- ótimo! – ela sorriu – você se importa de dividir alguns sapatos?

- não! – sorri – claro que não! fiquem a vontade em pegar.

- obrigada! – ela pegou algo em seu closet – aqui, usa esse tênis – ela me jogou um all star azul e... – procurou algo numa gaveta que vendo de longe parecia ter uns 40 óculos de sol – usa esse – me deu um rayban modelo wayfarer azul.

- er...obrigada!

- de nada! Vamos?

- é claro!

***

Depois de três horas andando sem comer nada, paramos para comer um maravilhoso lanche no Burguer King. Voltamos para o colégio de táxi pois havia muitas bolsas e ninguém agüentava mais andar.

Alice e Rosalie eram o tipo de garotas compulsivas por shopping, mas eram muito economistas, então sabiam muito bem onde gastar seus dinheiros.

Chegamos ao colégio, eu estava esgotada o dia foi muito cansativo: avião e Alice não dão muito certo pra Bella.

- Bella! os meninos nos chamaram para comer pizza no saguão. – disse Alice – vamos?

- eu to cansada!

- para de bobeira! Depois você vem dormir – reclamou Rose

- não quero ficar de vela!

- meu irmão vai estar lá!

- ele não namora Rose?

- o outro!

- chamam eles pra virem pra cá, hoje é sábado! Podem ficar aqui até as oito

- Bella... você ta lendo o manual da escola?

- li algumas partes!

- maluca! – disse Rose – eu estudo aqui a dois anos e nunca toquei nesse manual

Nós três rimos e elas concordaram em chamar os garotos pra cá. Fiquei vendo nossa Tv de 42 polegadas com 120 canais liberados, menos os de pornografia é claro, aqui é uma escola!

Alice e Rose estavam lendo um livro quando bateram na porta.

- hey gatas!

Entrou um grandão de cabelos pretos curtinhos, ele tinha os olhos verdes iguais de Alice, era muito bonito e apesar da aparência ser totalmente diferente, algo nele lembrava muito Alice. Estava segurando três caixas de pizzas e dois refrigerantes

- essa é minha nova irmãzinha? – disse ele se aproximando – eu sou o Emmett! – ele me abraçou como um urso e me girou no ar, me fazendo gritar

- ai... – estava tonta – eu sou Bella, só pra constar!

Ele riu

- você é bonita Bella, mas você tem que aceitar que eu já estou com a Rose!

Eu estava confusa, mesmo assim corada, garoto maluco!

- que pena! Eu estava louca pra roubar o namorado da minha prima! – sorri entrando na brincadeira.

- AAAH! – ele me tirou do chão de novo – eu adorei você

- to vendo! – ri quando ele me colocou no chão

- prima?

- é! – Rose disse me abraçando – fica longe dela Emmett, sua cabeça é pervertida demais!

- as duas amor! – ele a puxou e deu um beijo longo

- que nojo! – disse alguém entrando no quarto – Bella?

- JASPER! – ele se aproximou e me abraçou

- o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- eu to estudando aqui!

Fiquei conversando com meus primos e meus novos amigos, era incrível como eu me sentia super bem vinda ali. Eles eram engraçados e muito unidos – o que me deixou mais confortável ainda.

Jasper era quieto, como sempre, mas quando abria a boca só falava merda. Rose era totalmente diferente do irmão – podia criticar o namorado, mas era tão pervertida quanto ele. Alice e Emmett eram um pouco parecidos, os dois eram escandalosos, da maneira deles é claro.

- vocês não disseram que eu não iria ficar de vela? – perguntei fingindo de séria

- ih! Já ta de olho no... – não escutei o nome do irmão da Alice pois Emmett teve uma crise de risos

- espera – disse Alice – eu vou ligar pra ele

Ela pegou o telefone e apertou um numero na ligação rápida.

- onde você está?...acho bom!...tchau

- onde que ele ta? – perguntou Rose

- aqui! – ele entrou no quarto.

Então eu vi. Eu reencontrei os olhos verdes que me davam força aos meus doze anos. Reencontrei os olhos que cuidavam de mim desde pequena, aquilo era possível? Era real?

Assim que me viu, ficou com a mesma expressão que eu, os murmurinhos dos outros quatros eram inaudíveis pois eu só estava fixa a um corpo que estava a cinco metros de distancia de mim.

Levantei e me aproximei.

- E-Edward? – perguntei gaguejando levantando a mão pra tocar sua face

- Be- Bella? – ele estava no mesmo estado que eu – é vo-você?

O estado de choque passou quando me toquei que era ele, ele estava na minha frente. O abracei com todas as minhas forças, enquanto ele passava a mão na minha cintura e me rodava.

- você ta aqui! – ele disse

- eu to aqui!

Então ele me abraçou de novo.

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

**- **Los Angeles academy, é o colégio PCA, pra quem já assistiu Zoey 101 é aquele colégio.

- não! a fic **não **é baseada no seriado

- não sei quando vou poder postar, já que entro em prova agora!

* * *

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Dany Cullen **__– Dany, não ée não! Tipo o Edward ée aquele garoto popular, cheio de amigos interesseiros, garotas chatas ao seu redor e mais esse blá blá blá do Austin! Sobre para sempre e sempre, eu não to com inspiração, mas assim qe bater, e bater tempo! Eu prometo postá-la. Espero que goste desse capitulo! beeijões._

_**kellynha cullen **__– ODAHSUDHAODHA! Obrigada florzinha. Fico mt feliz qe tenha gostado, espero qe goste desse capitulo também. Modéstia parte eu achei legal. Beeeijos_

_**Gabytenorio**__ – ODADHUADUOA! Qe bom linda. Adoro quando você adora minha fic. U.u. bem, eles se encontram nesse capitulo. no próximo, bem! O próximo ée o próximo. Espero qe goste desse capitulo. beeeijos_

_**Karine**__ – postando! Beeijos_

_**Raiane**__ – Floor, desculpa! Não deu, to estudando mt, e não dá pra escrever! Espero qe goste desse capitulo. beeeijos_

_**Pri**__ – postando! Beeijos_

_**Sammy**__ – postando! beeeijos_

_**Mary**__ – postando! beeeijos_

_**Luciane**__ – pronto! Acabando com sua curiosidade. Espero qe goste...beeeijos_

_**Thiara**__ – que bom qe você gostou linda! Eu vou tentar, não prometo nada. Mas acontece qe eu to em prova então não tenho tempo! Espero qe goste desse! beeeijos_

_**Isabella C Black **__– AAAH! Obg floor! Qe bom qe você gostou, fico feliz. Se gostar de amr de verão deixa review, ok?! beeeijos  
_

_**Mari**__ – AAAAH! Nem me gabei agora, muito obrigada florzinha, são reviews como essa qe me dá gás pra continuar a escrever. Eu espero que você goste desse qe me esforcei a beça! beeeijos_

_**Aline**__ – Desculpe a demora, problemas com provas! Tenho qe estudar. Espero qe goste desse capitulo, beeijos_

_

* * *

  
_

**Para o próximo capitulo...**

**Aperte o botãozinho super sexy e verde aqui em baixo e deixe a autora inspirada pra escrever o próximo. beeeijos**


	4. Chapter 4

Não me matem por favor! Espero qe gostem desse capitulo. Desculpem a demora

* * *

Tú me vuelves invencible

_(Com você sou invencível)_

No conozco lo imposible

_(Não conheço o impossível)_

Si volteo y te encuentro aqui

_(Quando volto e te encontro aqui) _

Déjame vivir cerca de ti...siempre a tu lado

_(Deixa-me viver sempre assim, sempre ao seu lado!)_

**A tu Lado - RBD**

**

* * *

**Bella POV

Ele estava aqui! Ele estava aqui...Ele...Estava...aqui!

- Edward! – gritei mais uma vez – você tá aqui!

- é eu to aqui! – ele sorriu e me abraçou de novo – mas o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- eu vim pra estudar, né.

- nem me avisa que vem pra Los Angeles né sua vaca.

- olha como você fala comigo, seu cachorro!

Ele riu e me tirou do chão mais uma vez.

- senti tanto sua falta, abelha! – ele beijou meu rosto.

- eu também. Você não faz idéia.

- alguém explica o que está acontecendo? – Alice me separou de Edward – de onde vocês se conhecem?

- ele é meu melhor amigo! – disse – nos conhecemos em Phoenix.

- calma aí! – intrometeu-se Jasper – Minha prima é a namoradinha virtual do Edward?

- prima...namoradinha – dissemos Edward e eu.

- calem a boca – disse Rose – eu sou loira.

- gente! É simples – falou Emmett – Bella é a namoradinha do Edward que ele fica esperando entrar no MSN todo santo dia?

- fica é? – brinquei olhando pra ele.

- não. Eu tenho mais coisa pra fazer, Swan – bufou

- eu sei que você me ama – ele revirou os olhos.

- Já chega! – gritou Alice – Bella é prima do Jazz e da Rose, ela namora o Edward via Internet e agora se reencontraram.

- a gente não namora! – eu respondi

- é...nós somos amigos.

- Edward...Edward...Edward! Não me subestime, eu posso ser loira mais não sou burra. Olha o jeito que você está babando pela Bells.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- ok eu assumo! – Edward passou o braço sob meu ombro – Bella é minha namorada, não é amor?

- vai pra merda, Cullen. – nós rimos.

- Eu to mais confuso ainda! – disse Emmett – vocês namoram ou não?

- Não! – respondi.

Depois de um longo tempo tentando convencer de que Edward e eu não namorávamos ficamos todos conversando e rindo de bobagens. Os garotos tiveram que ir embora, já que estavam todos cansados.

- Bella! – disse Edward antes de sair – amanhã eu te ligo para tomarmos café juntos.

Assenti com a cabeça e fechei a porta.

- hm... – disseram Alice e Rose – café juntos – completou Rose.

- nem um dia e vocês já estão me enchendo o saco?

Elas riram enquanto eu me jogava na cama. Caindo num sono profundo logo depois.

***

Acordei com uma música ridícula – reconheci sendo Britney Spears pelos gemidos – tocando insuportavelmente alto.

- Alice! – gritei assim que vi minha nova melhor amiga dançando em cima do sofá – que merda é essa?

- Bom dia Bella Adormecida – ela riu com sua própria piada – dormiu bem?

- Não!

- ih. Ela acorda mal humorada.

- Alice... – resmunguei – ta muito cedo.

- São 9:30h, Bells! Edward já ligou umas 3 vezes.

- manda ele chupar um prego.

- como é? – ela fez uma cara engraçada – adorei isso! Chupar um prego...que divertido!

Revirei os olhos.

- cadê a Rose?

- eu to aqui priminha linda! – ela saiu do banheiro enrolada numa toalha – dormiu bem?

- tirando a parte de que eu fui acordada pela Britney Spears dizendo que o cara estava no radar dela – dei uma olhada séria pra Alice – dormi bem sim.

Ela riu secando o cabelo

- Edward já ligou, é só a namorada vir pra cá que não larga mais da garota!

- gente, eu não sou namorada do Edward!

- ainda não – Alice disse baixinho.

Revirei os olhos e fui para o banheiro.

Até a água desse colégio era diferente, parecia vir de uma fonte mágica – ok! Talvez ter vindo pra cá não foi uma boa idéia, acho que estou enlouquecendo.

Sai do chuveiro me enrolando na toalha, penteei o cabelo fazendo um rabo de cavalo frouxo, passei uma base no rosto – para disfarçar as olheiras -, coloquei minha blusa azul com o símbolo do super homem e uma bermuda de ginástica.

Sai do banheiro e encontrei as meninas rindo.

- qual a graça? – perguntei

- nada! – elas responderam

- fala...por favor – fiz bico

- Meu Deus, Bella! – disse Rosalie – nem 24 horas e já está igualzinha a Alice.

- para Rose! – disse Allie – eu vou contar! Eu e a Rose fizemos uma aposta pra ver quanto tempo demora para você e o Edward se pegarem.

- O que?! – gritei

- ta na cara de vocês que vocês se amam. – disse Rosalie desinteressada

- ele é meu amigo.

- sei, sei! Jasper também era meu amigo e veja no que deu.

- eu não vou falar nada. Qual o telefone do quarto do Edward?

- é...que prédio ele ta morando?

- prédio G. apartamento 207

- então é 07*207

- cadê o telefone, Alice?

Ela procurou por debaixo dos Puffs e me jogou um sapato rosa.

- o que é isso?

- o telefone.

Percebi que o sapato tinha números. Revirei os olhos vendo a escolha estranha para telefones nos quartos.

Disquei o numero e esperei até o terceiro toque.

- Alo? – uma voz mal humorada atendeu

- bom dia, meu amor! – brinquei

- porra Bella! eu já te liguei umas 3 vezes...não faz outra coisa além de dormir.

- vai a merda, Cullen! Vem logo, to te esperando.

Desliguei o telefone enquanto a porta se escancarava.

- Meninas! – gritou uma menina loira com a voz anasalada – vocês não vão acreditar!

- o que você quer aqui, Mallory? – disse Alice um pouco alterada

- não nos colocaram juntas! – ela bateu o pé

- graças a Deus! – resmungou Rose.

- eu pedi pra me colocarem aqui, mas disseram que o quarto já está cheio.

- sim, lotou! Fora – Alice fazia gestos enquanto falava.

- ain...o Mike disse que ela é bonita! Eu duvido muito...Jéssica disse que ela é sem graça!

- eu devo ser transparente! – resmunguei.

A garota me olhou de cima a baixo com cara de nojo.

- não acredito que no quarto das populares colocaram uma garota tão sem graça.

- Lauren! – gritou Alice – a gente não liga pra popularidade, e eu não sei se você já sacou que não gostamos de você.

Essa realmente não parecia a Alice simpática que eu conhecia.

- Tanto faz, Cullen! – ela sorriu – só aturo vocês por causa do seu irmão.

- Edward não quer nada com você! – rebateu Rosalie.

Nesse momento o pivô da história entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia meninas! – ele sorriu me olhando. Depois seu olhar bateu em Lauren o que fez com que Edward fizesse uma cara assustada. Eu ri – o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- meu amor! – ela pulou no pescoço dele – que saudades!

- Lauren...Lauren! me solta.

- por que, meu amor!?

- é...é que minha namorada ta bem ali – ele apontou pra mim, espera...ele disse namorada?! Filho da...

- namorada?! – ela fez cara de incrédula – você não pode namorar essa....essa sem graça!

- hey! – falou Alice – olha como você fala da minha cunhada.

Olhei para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Edward iria me pagar.

- cala boca, baixinha!

- Lauren é melhor você sair daqui. – revidou Rosalie – antes que você arranje mais problemas com a Bella.

- como se essa garota fosse fazer alguma coisa comigo! – ela olhou para Edward – como se você fosse escolher ela e não eu.

Eu já fui insultada demais por alguém que nem me conhecia. Respirei fundo três vezes.

- você pode fazer o favor de ficar longe do meu namorado? – respondi me aproximando de Edward. Passei o braço na cintura dele e puxei seu rosto dando um selinho, por um momento; senti uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo – oi amor! Tudo bom?

Edward parecia em choque, talvez não esperasse essa reação minha. Para falar a verdade, acho que ninguém esperava esta reação.

- Oi amor – ele sorriu e abraçou minhas costas – Lauren eu não quero você insultando minha namorada, está me entendendo?

- você não pode, Edward! Você é meu.

- ou, ou, ou! Ele é meu.

Ela bateu o pé empinou o nariz e saiu do quarto resmungando.

Me soltei de Edward e o encarei furiosa.

- você me paga! – soltei

- eu sei que você adorou, pode falar Swan!

- chupar um prego, Cullen.

- pode pagando Rosalie! – disse Alice atrás de mim – eu falei.

- não valeu Alice, esse beijo não valeu nada!

- claro que valeu! Não foi Edward?

- aham. – ele sorriu passando o braço na minha cintura o que me fez recuar – a gente se ama.

- pai amado! – eu disse – o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- para de reclamar, Bella! vamos logo que eu estou morrendo de fome. – ele me puxou para fora do quarto

- você é muito chato! - entramos no elevador

- e você me ama. – ele suspirou – mas obrigado, mesmo assim!

- de nada. Não vou dizer disponha, por que você vai começar a me extorquir com isso.

Ele riu.

- Lauren é maluca! Só por que ano passado dividia quarto com a Rose e com a Alice, achava que nós gostávamos dela.

- ela é tão ruim assim?

- o problema Bells, é que eu não gosto de meninas fúteis, como as amigas de Lauren e a própria Lauren – ele revirou os olhos – e elas são apaixonadas por mim, sabe! eu sou lindo!

- Edward... – disse devagar – vai se tratar, menino! É sério, não existe ninguém mais convencido que você. – ele riu – pequeno você já era convencido, agora ta piorando com os anos.

- você gosta de mim do mesmo jeito!

- tenho cara de Lauren?

- não exagera!

Andando pelo campus do colégio, percebi vários olhares furiosos de meninas que pareciam estar no mesmo ano que eu. Me encolhia com isso. Edward dava tchauzinhos para grande parte das pessoas que passavam.

- você é bastante popular aqui! – disse

- é...mais são poucas as pessoas que eu realmente gosto. Se você perceber são eles que falam comigo.

- hm...sabe! você e a Alice...não parecem gêmeos. Quero dizer, tirando a altura, os traços não são muito diferentes. Digo, na personalidade.

- é... – ele sorriu – ela é mais agitada...

- eu sei, ninguém escuta Britney Spears 9h da manhã – ele riu – ela é muito gracinha, mas parece que seu corpo é 75% redbull e não água. – nós rimos juntos

- ela é bem diferente de mim. Isso é estranho, mas temos uma ligação bem forte, você vê...nós somos amigos!

- isso é legal, eu me dou bem com meus meio-irmãos, mas vocês três...sei lá, deu pra ver ontem. Tem uma coisa especial.

- somos amigos...espera aí. – ele sorriu abrindo a porta do refeitório pra mim – Leah, está aqui ? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- nem pensa! Você é meu.

- sou é?

- tenho ciúmes de você. não quero que se aproxime de Leah, ela não serve pra você.

- que bonitinha! – ele sorriu mais uma vez – mas tudo bem.

Entramos na fila da comida. Havia muitos alunos ainda de pijama, eu achei engraçado. Peguei um prato de panquecas e peguei na máquina de sucos um de laranja. Edward também atacou as panquecas e pegou suco de uva.

Sentamos em uma das mesas para dois, no canto do refeitório. Muitas meninas se aproximaram para abraçar Edward e dizer que estavam com saudades. Alguns meninos também.

- vai ser capitão do time de futebol esse ano? – perguntei desentendida.

- não sei, provavelmente. Você sabia disso? – ele me olhou esquecendo que eu sabia tudo da vida dele – desculpa! É que às vezes eu esqueço que você é real e que está aqui.

- Edward! Sou eu...a Bella! eu to aqui.

- eu sei. E é bom demais. É bom ter alguém que eu realmente goste nesse colégio.

Eu fiquei feliz, pelo menos ele não mentia para mim pela Internet.

Um garoto alto e musculoso – do tamanho de Emmett – apareceu perto de Edward. Ele era muito bonito, tinha a pele morena avermelhada e um sorriso lindo.

- Hey Edward! – ele deu um tapa nas costas dele. Que se fosse comigo já teria quebrado todas as minhas costelas – quanto tempo, cara!

- oi Jacob! – Edward levantou e abraçou o menino – tudo bom cara?

- sim, essa que é sua namorada? Lauren disse.

- tem uma Gossip Girl nesse colégio? – perguntei me levantando

- provavelmente – disse Edward – ela é minha amiga.

- prazer, Bella! – dei um beijo na bochecha do menino.

- Jacob! – ele retribuiu – e aí Bella, gostando do colégio.

- sim, o povo daqui é bem...receptivo!

Senti que Edward enrijecia ao nosso lado.

- você é da onde? – perguntou

- Washington, Forks.

- hm...divido um quarto com um menino que é de lá...Seth, conhece?

Eu tinha a impressão que todos nesse colégio se conheciam.

- sim, ele é meu irmão.

- Ah! – ele sorriu – o Seth só tem irmã gata, meu! – corei – a outra é muito bonitinha.

- Já chega Jacob! – falou Edward – deixa a gente terminar de tomar café.

O menino riu e se afastou acenando para mim.

- o que foi isso?

- Jacob é legal, mas é galinha! Não quero você perto dele. – o encarei – também tenho ciúme de você.

Meus olhos brilharam, soltei um suspiro e pulei pro colo dele enchendo seu pescoço de beijinhos.

- Sai sua gorda! – ele ria tentando me empurrar – socorro!

- você é muito lindo, Edward! – continuei enchendo ele de beijinhos.

- Eca! Bella. to todo melado.

Voltei para o meu lugar, tomando o resto do meu suco.

- Edward... – ele me encarou – ta vendo aquele menino ali com Jacob – apontei – ele que é o Seth. E aquela ali – apontei para o outro lado – ela que é a Leah.

- Jacob ta certo. Seth só tem irmã gostosa.

- me acha gostosa? – perguntei corando

- eu sou homem, Bella!

- isso não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – sim. Eu te acho gostosa.

Não sabia o que dizer. A primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, saiu

- que...tenso! meu melhor amigo me chamando de gostosa.

- não se esqueça das trinta coisas que você tem que fazer antes dos trinta! – ele riu e eu sacudi a cabeça confusa – ainda vai transar comigo.

Senti o rubor subi ao meu rosto. Ele se levantou enquanto eu continuava sentada em choque.

- Vamos Swan. Ainda temos muita coisa para fazer hoje. – ele deu uma piscadela.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Links:**

**- **roupa da Bella: http : / / www .polyvore. com / cgi / set?id =11425466

* * *

**Observações: **

- coisas para fazer antes dos trinta: é uma lista das coisas que você tem qe fazer antes dos trinta anos.

- esse capitulo foi mais apresentação. Senão ia ficar muito grande para mostrar o dia deles.

- desculpem a demora

- não, eu não gosto de Rbd

* * *

**Respondendo reviews**:

**Marcela** – postando! beijocas

**Gabytenorio** – qe bom Gaby! Fico feliz qe tenha gostado. Eu nunca recusaria um amigo desses. Espero qe goste desse capitulo. Beijos

**lissa cullen** – nhá...é siim! Eu assisti Zoey no outro dia e deu vontade de escrever uma fic. Aquele colégio é mt lindo, ainda mais quando tem um Edward...então...beijos

**Aniil** – qe bom florzinha! Fico feliz. Beijos

**Gabi** – OIAJDAISJDIOAJSDA. Eu também. O colégio é lindo. Não sou mt fã da Zoey não, mas cara! O colégio é pergeitto. Obrigada florzinha, eu fico feliz que esteja lendo. Vou colocar uma fic nova, e já estou com outra também " Super sweet 18" vai ser legal, eu acho. beeijos

**Mari** – mt obrigada florzinha! É bom saber qe você está gostando. Olha qe eu já me gabo demais. Agora, então! Espero qe goste desse capitulo. Beeeijos.

**Dany Cullen** – qe bom florzinha! Desculpa. Mas é problemas pessoais qe estão me matando. Nhá...não posso colocar Spoilers neeah! Surpresa é melhr. Posso dizer, qe vai ser um pouco cômica a historia deles. Eu vou escrever para sempre e sempre hoje. Só estou com um pouco de preguiça u.u; Beeijos

**Isabella C Black** – qe bom florzinha! Espero qe tenha gostado de Amr de verão e desse capitulo, também. Beeijos

**Rêh** – Obrigada flrzinha! É importante pra mim saber. beeijos

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **

***


	5. Chapter 5

Olá vaquinhas! Como estão? Não atrasei tanto esse capitulo, mas bateu falta de inspiração. Bem, Eu gostei muito de o ter escrito, então. Espero que gostem. Gostaria que todas lessem o recado que deixei no final

* * *

Tudo começou, estranho e sem querer  
Não sabia que iria tão longe com você  
Impossível imaginar, nossa história assim  
Aconteceu e hoje sou feliz sim

**Nossa química – Bonde da Stronda**

---

Bella POV

Eu tinha a sensação que " estado de choque" não resumiria meu estado agora. Ta certo que as besteiras que Edward e eu falávamos pela Internet eram – de uma maneira ou de outra – um pouco surreais, mas eu não sabia que ele continuaria dizendo essas besteiras aqui.

- Bella...Bella! – Edward passava a mão na frente dos meus olhos reprimindo um sorriso – Bella...você ta bem?

- sim, posso te pedir um favor? – disse com cautela.

- diga.

- podemos transar o mais rápido possível?

- o que?!

O choque pareceu percorrer o seu corpo. Ele realmente não acreditara que eu tinha dito aquilo – nem eu. Há perdeu, Cullen!

Levantei da cadeira e fui em direção à saída do refeitório andando tranqüilamente. Edward me alcançou fácil.

Ele me acompanhava meio tenso – talvez não esperava aquela reação minha. Confesso que olhar a cara dele daquele jeito, me dava muita vontade de rir, mas talvez ele tenha interpretado a minha brincadeira de forma diferente.

- você tava falando sério quando disse que iríamos transar? – perguntou cauteloso

- não! – respondi rindo. Ele pareceu aliviado

- ah...que pena!

- francamente Edward, eu... e você? – dei uma risada

- por que não. – ele parou na minha frente e passou o braço na minha cintura

- argh! Que nojo, Edward! – o empurrei e sai andando.

Não deveria ter andado uns dez passos quando ele me agarrou pelas costas

- Volta aqui! – ele me levantou do chão e me rodou

- Eu vou cair, seu babaca!

- vai nada. – ele me colocou no chão rindo – ou vai – me pegou de novo e rodou.

Percebi pela minha visão periférica que as pessoas olhavam a nossa infantilidade, como algo errado. Não liguei.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Edward me colocou no chão mais continuou com o braço na minha cintura.

- O magrela não vai falar comigo? – disse para uma menina morena que passava de cabeça baixa.

Ela o olhou assustada, e depois veio em sua direção dando um beijo em seu rosto – ele me largou – e por um momento eu senti um vazio. – e beijou o rosto dela, voltando a me abraçar.

- oi! – disse ela pra ele – senti sua falta, Edward! – ela sorriu

- eu também. – ele sorriu – Angela, essa é a Bella, Bella, Angela.

- ah meu Deus! – ela pareceu surpresa – essa...

- sim! A mesma.

- por que não me contou que ela viria pra cá? – ela deu um tapa em seu braço

ele riu

- eu também não sabia.

- oi, prazer! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Edward já me falou de você, acho que podemos ser boas amigas.

- claro! – ela sorriu – ele também já me falou de você – ela deu uma olhada pra ele – o tempo todo. – nós duas rimos enquanto Edward corava.

- eu sei! Ele me ama.

- não amo não.

- ama sim. Ainda agora queria transar comigo.

Angela ria da nossa bobeira. Ela era uma pessoa agradável, uma das poucas pessoas que agradava Edward – conseqüentemente, agradando meu melhor amigo, me agradara.

- bom gente! – disse ela - Eu tenho que ver se consigo resolver uma coisa na secretaria. Depois falo com vocês.

- algum problema? – perguntou Edward

- é! – ela abaixou a cabeça – me colocaram num quarto junto com Jéssica e Lauren

- ih!

- pois é, aí eu fui ver se arrumavam outro quarto pra mim. Só que já estão todos completos. E tem quartos de três que dão pra colocar quatro, só mudar a cama de solteiro por beliche mas tem alunas que estão recusando.

- Ang – eu falei – posso te chamar de Ang? – ela assentiu e eu sorri – você é amiga da Alice, irmã do Edward e da Rosalie?

- sou.

- então por que não divide quarto com a gente? Acho que elas não se importariam.

- é sério Bella? – os olhos dela brilhavam – você não se importaria?

- que isso! – sorri – por mim ta tudo bem! Acho que Rose e Alice não se importariam.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu – você pode vir comigo falar com elas?

- claro! – me virei pra Edward – te encontro depois?

- ahaam – ele sorriu – me encontre no meu quarto. Tenho que ligar para dona Esme.

Assenti e fui andando com Angela. Ela era tão agradável – tão gracinha, como dizia Alice – que eu tinha certeza que seriamos grandes amigas.

- Bella – ela disse – posso te perguntar uma coisa um tanto pessoal?

- claro!

- você e o Edward...tem alguma coisa?

- não! – soltei uma gargalhada – por que?

- parece...nunca vi aquele sorriso em seu rosto. Parece que até está apaixonado.

Dei um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes pra ela.

- talvez, seja...sei lá. Saudades. Não nos víamos há cinco anos. É muito tempo.

- é...talvez seja isso. Saiba que você é muito importante pra ele.

- eu sei – corei de vergonha – ele também é pra mim. O amor que eu sinto por ele é muito forte. Não sei o que seria de mim sei aquele mala – nós rimos.

Chegamos ao quarto e para minha surpresa, Alice ainda cantava Britney. Quando ela viu Angela pulou direto no colo da menina. Alice cheirava açúcar só podia. Rosalie deu um abraço cuidadoso em Angela pois suas unhas estavam secando.

- meninas – disse Angela – vocês se importariam se eu me mudasse pra cá? – os olhos das duas brilharam – me colocaram num quarto com Jéssica e Lauren e...

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim! – Alice saiu quicando pelo quarto – por incrível que pareça tem espaço sobrando no guarda roupa, mas se não der a gente se aperta e... – ela suspirou

- Deus! – olhei pra cima – eu tenho um imã pra gente estranha não tenho?

Elas riram. O problema de Ang estava resolvido. Fomos a secretaria dizer que estávamos cientes da nova menina no nosso quarto e depois ficamos de bobeira no quarto – esperando a troca de camas.

Assim que os caras da montagem terminaram no nosso quarto, Alice teve a idéia de irmos a praia.

Ligamos para os meninos e nenhum deles atendiam. Resolvi que iria ao quarto deles chamá-los. Angela já tinha chamado seu namorado, Ben, e este iria nos encontrar no saguão.

Coloquei um dos biquínis que comprei ontem. Azul com bolinhas brancas. E vesti a mesma roupa que estava antes – afinal, só tinha saído para tomar café.

Sai do bloco procurando o prédio G. Tropecei algumas vezes e quase cai quando esbarrei numa menina.

Não foi muito difícil. Os prédios não eram tão distantes um do outro. Entrei no saguão e reconheci Mike de longe – ele veio em minha direção.

- oi Mike! – sorri

- oi Bella, tudo bem?

- sim e você?

- também. Gostando da escola?

- amando! – sorri sinceramente

- que bom! Bella...é verdade que você está namorando o Cullen?

Eu ri. Provavelmente eu estava certa, havia uma Gossip Girl neste colégio.

- não, não Mike! É uma brincadeira.

- ah bom. – ele parecia aliviado. – não gostei de saber disso.

- por que?

- o Cullen não serve pra você.

- você o conhece? – perguntei irritada

- sim – ele balançou os cabelos – quero dizer, não pessoalmente, mas eu sei a pessoa que ele aparenta ser.

- aparência. – ri sarcasticamente – aparência não passa de uma futilidade, Mike. E numa boa, eu não admito que ninguém fale do Edward. Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém e sei a pessoa incrível que ele é.

- desculpe – ele pareceu triste – não quis te ofender.

- é que me irrita, Mike! – mordi os lábios – não gosto que se metam na minha vida sem nem me conhecer.

- eu sinto muito mesmo!

- ta tudo bem – sorri

- eu vou te recompensar por isso.

- eu vou cobrar hein? – dei uma piscadela. Era impressão minha ou o garoto parecia tonto

- ok.

Subi as escadas correndo e parei no segundo andar. O quarto 207 não era muito longe das escadas. Bati duas vezes e entrei.

Quando abri a porta levei um susto.

- mas o que é isso? – perguntei olhando em volta. – isso parece um antro de...pornografia!

O quarto deles era do mesmo estilo do meu,nas cores azul e verde. Só que em vez da parede ser lisa ou com poucos quadros tinha uns sete posters da Megan Fox.

- gostou Bellinha? – disse Emmett

- não! como vocês conseguem dormir com ela te olhando por todos os lados, parece uma sala de espelhos.

- ela é gostosa – falou Jasper – não me importo com isso.

- Alice Puff – disse Edward saindo do banheiro [**n.a.: **_mania minha de toda vez qe alguém qe namora fala algo relacinado a outra pessoa eu falo " Fulano Puff"_]

- por que vocês não atenderam o telefone?

- Emmett perdeu o telefone, achamos ainda agora.

- eu não vou nem perguntar o por que disso. Vocês vão a praia?

- vamos! – respondeu Edward me abraçando

***

Estavamos todos na praia conversando e rindo. Estava sendo um dos melhores dias da minha vida. E eu não tinha duvida de que a partir dali – seria perfeito.

- que tal uma partida de vôlei? – perguntou Emmett.

- boa idéia! – insentivou Rose – quais os times.

- desde que eu não fique no time da Bella – disse Jasper – por mim qualquer um.

- por que no time da Bella, amor?

- porque a retardada não sabe andar numa surperficie reta sem tropeçar ou cair – ele revirou os olhos – imagine na areia e ainda jogando. Nem pensar.

- ah! – reclamou Rose – se for assim, eu não quero ficar no time da Alice, olha o tamanho dela.

- hey! – nós rimos – posso ser baixinha mais eu sei jogar – ela mandou a língua pra Rose.

- to brincando, amiga!

- Jasper! – eu disse – já que você não quer ficar no mesmo time que eu, nós dois escolhemos. Par.

- impar.

Ele colocou dois e eu quatro, conseqüentemente ganhei.

- Emmett

- isso ai Bellinha! – ele me tirou do chão – vamos acabar com a loirinha! – Jasper revirou os olhos

- Rosalie. – Rose desfilou para o lado do irmão

- Angela. – ela veio pro meu lado

- Edward

- Ben

- Alice.

- olha só! – Alice levantou um dedo – vocês vão ver só. Me escolheram por ultimo, eu vou acabar com vocês. – ela deu as costas e fez uma caretinha.

- Pixel Revoltada! – gritou Emmett – corram todos.

Nós rimos.

Apesar do meu problema sério com andar numa superfície reta e Alice ter um tamanho consideravelmente proporcional a um pixel. Nós estávamos nos destacando no jogo.

Depois de uma série de risadas resolvemos voltar ao colégio para jantar – já que estava tarde. Estávamos na fila do refeitório quando voltei ao assunto do jogo:

- então Jasper? Vai me querer no seu time?

- é claro! – ele sorriu – realmente Bells, você me surpreendeu. Aposto que quando você for andar agora vai cair

Fiz uma careta. Porém como a profecia do meu primo, eu realmente cai – a sorte foi Edward que estava na minha frente ter me segurando.

Emmett soltou uma risada gutural enquanto os outros riam e os alunos a nossa volta nos olhavam.

Dei um olhar mortal a Jasper.

- você não consegue parar com isso? – disse furiosa

- com o que? – ele fingiu de desentendido.

- você sabe muito bem que quando falam que eu vou cair eu caio – tapei a boca logo em seguida pois lembrei que Emmett estava perto. Tentei me certificar de que ele não ouviu nada, mas já era tarde.

- isso é sério? – os olhos de Emmett brilhavam

- sim...não – dissemos Jasper e eu juntos.

Ele soltou outra risada monstruosa.

- Bella! – ele passou o braço sobre meu ombro – eu to adorando te conhecer.

Revirei os olhos e peguei uma bandeja com uma maçã e um hambúrguer. Peguei um copo grande e enchi de coca cola.

- oi gatinha! – senti Edward falando no meu ouvido causando um leve arrepio – vem sempre aqui?

Eu ri.

- só às vezes e você, bonitão?

- poxa, venho sempre, como nunca te vi aqui?

- o meu nome do meio é Mistério.

Não conseguimos manter a pose e começamos a rir. Era tão agradável estar com ele, me sentia em casa. Ele pegou meu hambúrguer, minha maçã e minha coca e colocou em sua bandeja. Fiz uma cara de desentendida.

- pra ajudar na limpeza do colégio – ele sorriu segurando a minha mão com a mão livre.

- sempre pensando em todo mundo. – sorri – muito legal da sua parte.

- fazer o que? É difícil ser perfeito – ele fingiu jogar o cabelo pro lado.

- valeu modelinho. – ri e olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas – desse jeito vão pensar que estamos realmente namorando.

- pelo menos vão dizer que você namora um garoto gostoso.

- ah claro! – revirei os olhos – como se eu me importasse com isso.

- é disso que eu gosto em você. – ele deu um sorriso largo – você não liga pra nada, olha isso – ele apontou para o meu prato

- o que?

- você come hambúrguer sem culpa. A maioria das garotas desse colégio só come mato pra manter o peso e você come porcaria sem se criticar.

- é...uma coisa que eu aprendi! – sorri – não como com culpa.

Andávamos para as mesas que ficavam lá fora. Mike passou com uma menina do seu lado e acenou para mim.

- oi Mike! – sorri. Senti Edward apertando minha mão

- oi Bella! – ele sorriu – essa é Jéssica Stanley

- ah! – ela me olhou de cima a baixo com cara de nojo – oi – me deu um abraço falso.

- oi! – respondi

- oi Edward! – ela tentou ajeitar o cabelo, de uma forma vulgar.

- oi. – ele respondeu seco. – Bella, vamos comer?

- claro, até mais tarde. – acenei para Mike.

Eles se afastaram e nós seguimos para onde íamos. Nos sentamos a mesa sem falar nada. Edward quebrou o silencio:

- da onde você conhece o Newton?

- ele me ajudou a subir com as malas, por que?

- não gosto do jeito que ele te olha.

- possessivo! – soltei uma risada

- não, só cuido do que é meu.

- e eu sou sua?

- sim! – ele deu um sorriso torto – lembra? Você é minha namorada.

- ah! Desculpe amor! – entrei na sua brincadeira – juro que não ia te trocar por garotos loiros e que me comem com os olhos.

- essa é minha garota. – eu ri.

O resto do pessoal se juntou à gente e comemos do mesmo modo divertido que antes.

Como já era de noite e eu estava morta de cansaço, fui a primeira a ir pro quarto. As outras meninas ficariam mais um pouco com seus namorados. Edward me acompanhou até o saguão.

Teríamos o fim de semana todo para resolver as coisas da escola e eu queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

- Bells. – disse Edward – a gente podia resolver as coisas do colégio amanhã de manhã, o que acha?

- uma ótima idéia! – sorri

- podemos pegar um cinema à tarde?

- claro!

- então... – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha que logo foi retribuído – bons sonhos.

- boa noite, Edward!

Ele se virou de costas e foi em direção a seu dormitório.

Entrei no saguão tropeçando – algumas garotas me olharam, senti meu rosto queimar e entrei num dos elevadores.

Cheguei ao meu quarto cansada tirei a roupa rapidamente e entrei no chuveiro frio. A tanto tempo eu não tomava banho frio, também, Forks não cooperava. Lavei meus cabelos e os deixei secando naturalmente.

Pus um shortinho rosa de dormir e uma blusa com vários desenhos de morangos, calcei um par de pantufas que estava dentro do armário de sapatos e me joguei na cama.

Fiquei com os olhos fechados por alguns minutos e lembrei de uma pessoa – Charlie.

Levantei correndo e peguei o notebook em cima da mesa. O liguei e abri minha caixa de e-mail. Havia três e-mails dele.

_De: me .com_

_ me . com_

_Assunto: Já chegou?_

_Isabella, você já chegou. Estou ficando preocupado. Me responda ou eu vou aparecer aí._

_Beijos._

_--_

_De: me .com_

_Para: me . com_

_Assunto: você está viva, ou foi abduzida?_

_Esse método de comunicação por e-mails me irrita. Você nunca me responde. Talvez seja mais fácil fazer um MSN. Assim você fala comigo._

_Beijos._

_--_

_De: me .com_

_Para: me .com_

_Assunto: tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

_Você tem até meia noite de hoje pra se comunicar eu vou te ligar todo dia. Até Seth, SETH, se comunicou com Sue, e você nada. Que exemplo Isabella._

_--_

Ele tinha me chamado de Isabella. Ferrou. O ultimo e-mail foi de hoje, então eu ainda tinha meia hora para responder.

_De: me .com_

_Para: me .com_

_Assunto: Relaxa, velho!_

_Oi pai mais tesudo desse mundo!_

_Não me liga não, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu odeio telefone. É que aconteceu tantas coisas boas que eu nem sei por onde começar._

_Bom. A escola obviamente é maravilhosa. Divido o quarto com a Rose e uma amiga dela, que é a garota mais incrível que já conheci, Alice. Ah...e mais uma menina que mudou pra cá hoje. Ela é bem gracinha, Angela._

_Nem vai acreditar quem está estudando aqui! Edward pai! EDWARD. Isso mesmo, o mesmo Edward. Ele está aqui. E a gente não se desgrudou esses dois dias._

_Conheci pessoas maravilhosas. E estou adorando o colégio. Amanhã eu te digo mais, estou morrendo de cansaço._

_Beijos homem da minha vida._

_Bella._

--

Enviei o e-mail e fui dormir. Eu esperava seriamente que aquela noite fosse bem longa.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Links:**

- biquíni da Bella - http: // www . polyvore . com / biquine_bella/ set?id=14243357

- pijama da Bella - http: / / www. Polyvore .com / roupa_de_dormir/set?id=14256032

* * *

**recados:**

assim como para sempre e sempre, mtas leitoras de i'll be there for you começaram a exigir de uma forma nada delicada capítulos novos. Gente, a função da review é estimular o autor a escrever. E gente é sério, dói você ter feito um capitulo super gracinha super dedicado aquelas que mandam reviews simples mais bonitas do estilo " adorei. Parabéns". Você receber uma review do estilo " posta mais agora" . primeiro que eu escrevo pra me fazer feliz e fazer com que as pessoas fiquem felizes, e eu não tenho obrigação alguma de estar escrevendo ( sinto muito se fui rude, não é minha intenção). Quando escrever fanfics virar obrigação eu paro de escrever. Então, poxa. Você quer um capitulo logo, deixa uma review simples, mas não ache que eu tenha obrigação de estar escrevendo o tempo todo, por que eu tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Outra coisa também, quer muito a fic. Fala comigo por mensagem privada ou pelo twitter, na boa! Vou te responder com maior carinho, como está o capitulo e o motivo de eu demorar.

Desculpe aquelas que não tiveram nada a ver com isso, foi necessário.

* * *

**respondendo reviews:**

_**Aline**__ – qe bom qe você gostou florzinha! Espero qe goste desse. bgs  
_

_**Mayara**__ – desculpe! Mas eu nn posso ficar atualizando a fic toda semana. Me de um desconto. Não demorei dessa vez. bgs_

_**Sah**__ – desculpe! Não dá pra atualizar todo dia, tenha paciência comigo, minha imaginação vem capitulo por vez e não direto. _

_**Karine**__ – obrigada. Espero qe goste desse. bgs  
_

_**Nathy**__ – consegui! Espero qe goste desse capitulo. bgs  
_

_**Mirella**__ – ODIAJSIDJAID. Botãozinho me seduz. Nhá...qe bom qe você gostou. Eu realmente não sei, provavelmente eu vá colocar numa fic qe venha mais a frente. Mas eu aviso siim. bgs  
_

_**G **__– IDJASIOJDIOASJD. Você ainda não viu nada. Eu prometo colocar mais essas brincadeiras bobas deles. Bgs.  
_

_**Keury**__ – Keuryna my diva *-* Eu sei qe tu me ama. bgs  
_

_**Maríllya**__ – AAAH! Qe bom qe você ta gostando. Fiquei feliz. Nhá qe pena. Poxa eu estava na loja no outro dia com minha mãe e tinha uma parede de havaiana, ia do azul petróleo ao azul olho. Tenso. Ok! To enlouquecendo. bgs_

_**Carla Luísa**__ – Qe bom florzinha! Nhá...provavelmente vai ser mta comédia, mais comédia do qe romance. Mas mesmo assim é divertido. Espero qe goste desse capitulo. bgs.  
_

_**Juliana**__ – postando. bgs  
_

_**-Carol;**__ - qe bom qe você ta gostando. Espero qe goste desse. bgs  
_

_**by vivi black**__ – Aaaah! Nem chorei ç.ç Adorei sua review. Mt obrigada florzinha. Qe bom qe ta legal nos primeiros capítulos, espero manter a fic assim até o final. Mt obrigada mesmo. Bgs.  
_

_**Rêh **__– ODAISJDIOASJDIASD. Putz, os papos deles são mt iguais o do meu amigo cmg. Nós somos um pouco pior do qe eles, mas enfim, espero qe goste desse capitulo. bgs.  
_

_**Elisandra **__– obrigada florzinha! Tipo, eles vão se apaixonar. Mas é só isso qe eu posso dizer. Espero qe goste. Bgs.  
_

_**Isabella C Black**__ – ODIJASIODJAIO. Procura no orkut assim "coisas pra fazer antes dos 30" e vê a lista. É engraçado. Nhá..meu sonho é ter aquela camisa e uma do bob esponja. Espero qe goste desse. bgs_

*******

**

* * *

**

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Eu sei, eu sei! Por favor! Não me matem, sei que estou em falta com vocês. Mas por favor tentem entender meu lado. Recuperação, festas e viagem de família. A propósito, pra quem sabia que eu estava em Ilha Grande eu não morri. Voltei antes dos acidentes que estão tendo lá. Leiam as observações no final._

_Beijos._

* * *

Back in the day when you were young (it was fun)

_(De volta ao dia em que você era jovem (isso foi divertido))_

Little girl, didn't think you were the one (Now here i come)

_(Garotinha, não pensava que você era a única (agora aqui vou eu))_

Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (Thats whats up)

_(Seu jeito sexy de andar e falar (é isso que interessa))_

Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid form the block

_(Garotinha, você claramente não é mais a mesma criança do quarteirão)_

**Big Girl Now – Lady Gaga e New Kids on the Block**

--

Bella POV

De uma forma nova e muito, muito - e quando eu digo muito é muito MESMO - estranha. Eu acordei cedo naquela manhã de sábado – NUMA. MANHÃ. DE. SABADO. Eu nunca acordava cedo nos sábados. Ainda mas tendo dormido até tarde.

Sentei na cama meio zonza – como em todas as manhãs – e enquanto coçava os olhos e abria-os novamente – vi dois pés balançando na minha frente. Levei um baita de um susto!

- AAAAH! – gritei me encolhendo na parede ao lado da minha cama.

- o que houve? – ouvi a voz de Alice. Fazendo os pés sumirem e ela aparecer na minha frente com cara de preocupada.

Coloquei a mão no peito arfando.

- Bella você ta bem? – ela sentou na cama e colocou a mão no meu ombro

Respirei fundo três vezes e abri os olhos gargalhando

- Por favor, Allie! – disse – não faz mais isso!

- fazer o que?

- ficar sentada na cama de cima balançando os pés pra baixo. – ela riu – eu já estava pensando em chamar um exorcista para pés flutuantes.

- Você tem muitos problemas sabia? – ela apertou os olhos – sabia que tem um hospício aqui perto?

- é sério? – meus olhos brilharam com a idéia de mandar Edward para lá.

- não! – ela riu

Fiz uma careta e peguei o meu travesseiro batendo nela – a guerra foi declarada! – ela rapidamente pegou uma almofada que estava perto da minha cama e bateu em mim. Tentava desviar, mas minhas ações eram mais lentas do que as delas. Alice ganhava na guerra de travesseiros bonito. Não estava resistindo,então, desisti.

- pára, pára, pára! – me rendi.

- ah! Perdedora. – ela riu e deitou na minha cama – Bells! – a olhei – você se incomoda com as brincadeiras que fazemos com você e Edward?

- claro que não Allie! – sorri e deitei ao seu lado – só tenho medo de apanhar. Já que tem umas garotas loucas por ele.

- ah sim! – ela sorriu – Edward é bem cobiçado pela ala feminina daqui e por uma parte da masculina também – eu arregalei os olhos – ah! Até parece que você não sabe! – soltei uma risada

- adoraria ver Edward sendo molestado por um garoto. – nós rimos – que horas são?

- 7:30h. – respondeu olhando para o relógio.

- você não dorme?

- não sinto muito sono. Fui dormir às 4h! – sorriu

- você é feita de redbull, Alice! Não de água.

Ela me mostrou a língua.

***

Quando deram nove e meia da manhã, o telefone do nosso quarto tocou. Alice estava no banho e Angela e Rose ainda dormiam.

- Alô – atendi

- Bells! – era Jasper – Edward pediu pra encontrar com ele no saguão agora! Ele já desceu.

- ta bom!

Filho da mãe. Em vez de me ligar antes não, teria que ir sem banho. Já que como ele disse "quanto mais tarde ir a secretaria, mas fila pegaríamos".

Por cima do pijama pus uma camisa meia manga branca e coloquei os primeiros chinelos que vi. Entrei no banheiro – Alice estava se vestindo e cantando uma musica natalina. Muito medo –, e escovei meus dentes rápido. Saí do quarto amarrando o cabelo num nó e esfregando os olhos.

Corri até o prédio G – tropeçando várias e várias vezes – e abri a porta ofegando. Encontrando aquele idiota encostado nas costas de um sofá e rindo.

- por que não me ligou? – dei um tapa em seu braço

- queria te ver de pijama! – deu de ombros. Dei outro tapa – ta bonita! – sorriu

- você não é muito coerente de manhã. – tentei parecer irritada mas nunca conseguia perto dele – vamos?

Ele sorriu e caminhou até a saída. Andamos um pouco até chegar no prédio principal do colégio onde havia a coordenação geral do colégio.

Entramos no prédio, na entrada havia um carpete vermelho sangue – se derrubassem suco de groselha ali nunca mancharia, seria um ótimo lugar pra cometer um assassinato. Ok, ok! Talvez eu esteja ficando muito retardada - , um balcão imenso com várias moças sentadas e, provavelmente, trabalhando, e em volta havia diversos quadros de avisos.

Nos aproximamos do balcão e Edward sussurrou pra mim:

- observe como eu consigo tudo que quero.

Ele deitou o tronco no balcão e eu apoiei minhas mãos. Havia uma mulher na casa dos quarenta e poucos anos a nossa frente. Que, quando o viu passou a mão no cabelo tentando arrumá-los.

- bom dia srta. Cope – Edward deu um sorriso lindo que me encantou – como vai?

- vou bem, Edward – ela babava legal por ele – e você?

- ótimo. Srta Cope, tem como eu e minha amiga pegarmos os horários e as novas regras do colégio agora?

- ah. – ela olhou pra baixo – olha Edward – sussurrou – eu não poderia fazer isso antes das 10:30h mas como já são 10h e você é um aluno especial – ela piscou um olho. Ela caiu na dele. Idiota – eu vou fazer isso por você.

- obrigado. – ele deu mais um dos seus sorrisos matadores e levantou da bancada.

A mulher se levantou meio zonza. Enquanto eu olhava pra Edward sacudindo a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- o que foi? – ele reprimiu um sorriso.

- você não deveria fazer isso com as pessoas.

- o que eu fiz?

- deixou a coitada tonta.

- eu te deixo tonta? – ele sorriu torto.

Não podia admitir que, às vezes, ele me deixava tonta.

- é claro! – sacudi a cabeça várias vezes apontando o meu sarcasmo – você não vê que eu sou louca por você? – fiquei de frente pra ele e comecei a andar com os dedos no seu peito. Senti que Edward perdera a respiração – louquinha! – fiquei na ponta do pé e aproximei a minha boca da dele – francamente, Edward!

Voltei para o seu lado e cruzei os braços. Ele ainda parecia estar em choque mas logo depois um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios.

- sabia que você não resistiria a mim!

- ou sou eu quem você não resiste? – rebati.

Quando Edward continuaria o nosso projeto de discussão, a tal Srta. Cope nos atrapalhou:

- Edward querido! – chamou – pode vir aqui?

Nos aproximamos e ele voltou a posição de antes.

- conseguiu? – ele fez biquinho.

- cl-claro! – ela forçou um sorriso. Enquanto arrumava uns papeis – posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Edward assentiu – você está namorando com ela? – eu tinha a impressão que todas as mulheres dessa escola me odiavam só por andar com ele.

- não! – gritei sem querer.

- ainda não – ele riu – brincadeira! Ela é minha amiga.

A mulher relaxou consideravelmente enquanto Edward me mandava uma olhada significativa. Babaca!

- qual o seu nome, querida? – ah! Agora me trata bem? Vadia!

- Isabella Swan.

Ela digitou meu nome no computador a sua frente e sorriu.

- Isabella! – disse – aqui na Los Angeles Academy você tem horários de aulas optativas, ou seja, você escolhe as aulas que fará nesses horários. Seu horário – me entregou um papel com as minhas aulas – aqui está uma tabela das aulas optativas – assenti – e aqui você tem o seu próprio e-mail da escola, mude a senha assim que fizer o primeiro login. Edward! – ela se virou pra ele e entregou os mesmos papéis.

- obrigado Srta. Cope! – ele sorriu

- que isso, Edward! – ela lambeu os lábios – sempre que precisar.

Ele sorriu e eu assenti. Saímos da secretaria e eu rolei nos pés ficando de frente pra ele.

- você comeu a secretária?! – perguntei abismada.

- Não! – ele parecia enojado – que nojo, Bella! você se superou dessa vez.

- " você é um aluno especial" – tentei imitar a voz da mulher.

- isso tudo é ciúme?

- não! só não esperava isso de você, logo de você! – por que eu sentia uma vontade louca de chorar.

- Bella! – ele segurou os meus dois braços e abaixou pra ficar na minha altura – eu não "comi" – ele usou o mesmo baixo nível de palavras que eu – a Srta Cope. Só sei seduzir as mulheres – ele deu um meio sorriso – acredita em mim? – suplicou

- acho bom! – fiz um biquinho – eu não quero que me decepcione!

- e eu não vou! – ele me abraçou – eu te prometi isso lembra? Eu prometi que sempre seriamos amigos. – senti meu coração inflar – e eu não vou quebrar a minha promessa.

Eu já estava chorando.

- Não chora, meu amor! – ele afagou meu cabelo – não precisa ficar com ciúme! Eu só sou seu. – dei um tapa em seu braço

- Sempre estaremos juntos – segurei sua mão – Sempre estivemos.

Ele beijou minha testa.

- nunca vou te decepcionar, gatinha! – dei um tapa na sua bunda.

Apertou os olhos e disse:

- corre!

Não esperei ele terminar de falar e disparei na sua frente. Poucos segundos depois ele me abraçou pelas costas e me tirou do chão. Dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- pára, pára, pára, pára! – reclamei arrepiando.

- por que? – ele me virou de frente

- arrepio!

- sério?

- não Edward! – fiz careta – eu to mentindo.

- hm... – ele sorriu e me soltou – me lembrar de que quando a gente for transar eu beijar seu pescoço! Você fica uma gracinha – corei intensamente – ta vendo! Está linda vermelha.

- Edward! – fechei os olhos – se você me dissesse isso há alguns dias atrás eu te mandaria tomar no cu, mas agora eu sou uma pessoa tranqüila. Então, por favor, não queira que a velha Bella volte.

- Eu gostava da velha Bella! – ele sorriu

Revirei os olhos.

Ficamos andando pelo colégio feito uns retardados. Quando deu umas 10:40h. Vi a fila gigantesca que rodava a secretaria. Definitivamente, eu tiraria uns benefícios da influência de Edward sobre as mulheres.

Ele me acompanhou até o saguão para eu subir e tomar um banho, já que eu estava nojenta. Entrei no quarto, Rose ainda dormia, Angela e Alice não estavam lá. Dormir até tarde com certeza era algo de família.

Fui direto para o chuveiro, tomei um banho rápido e fiz um rabo de cavalo – pus uma blusa do Mikey, uma calça de ginástica e calcei um par de Crocs.

Estava com uma preguiça absurda de tomar café no refeitório, por isso me contentei com uma garrafinha d'água que havia no frigobar. Deitei na cama pegando meu livro de edição antiga do _morro dos ventos uivantes_ e comecei a ler.

Não percebi que o tempo passara – Rose havia acordado com um mau humor três vezes pior do que o meu natural. Era melhor não mexer – Alice e Ang conversavam animadas nos puffs do quarto.

- Bells! – disse Alice se jogando na minha cama – que livro é esse?

- morro dos ventos uivantes. – sorri olhando pro meu livro preferido

- ah! – ela soltou uma leve risada – Edward sempre odiou esse livro, quando ia comprá-lo ele insistiu tanto que eu não levei.

- é! Eu sei – ri também – ele sempre me criticou por isso, mas eu o ignorava.

- você me empresta?

- é claro! – sorri. Sabia muito bem o quanto Alice encheria a paciência de Edward por causa desse livro. Eu iria adorar ver isso.

- obrigada Bells! – Angela chegou e deitou na minha cama também

- vem cá! – reclamei brincando – isso aqui virou bagunça?

- cama da Bells tem lugar pra todo mundo! – Alice sorriu maldosa

Começamos a rir, até a mal humorada da Rosalie riu e se juntou conosco – mas logo teve que sair para buscar o seu horário.

- Bella! – disse Angela – cadê seus horários?

- aqui! – entreguei meu papel a ela.

- hm – ela analisou – que ótimo! – sorriu – temos várias aulas juntas! Até com a Alice você tem.

- que bom! – sorri sinceramente – vocês são as amigas que eu nunca tive! Vamos passar tanto tempo juntas que vocês vão querer me expulsar daqui.

Alice riu

- nunca faríamos isso! – ela me abraçou – conheço Edward nove meses a mais do que todo mundo. E posso apostar que nunca, nunca Isabella! Alguém o fez tão feliz quanto você o faz, e irmã! – deu um beijo no meu rosto – fazendo aquele idiota feliz, você me faz muito feliz. Pode apostar nisso.

Sorri boba.

- é sério isso, Allie? – perguntou Ang – eu sabia que Bella era bastante especial ao Edward, mas não tinha idéia de que era a esse ponto.

- gente! – interrompi – vocês falam assim, até parece que eu sou namorada dele.

- Bella! amigos como vocês não agem desse jeito.

- é! Mas nós fugimos dos padrões, isso não é nenhum crime.

- eu sei! – confirmou Alice – mas o amor que ele tem por você é diferente.

- diferente como?

- diferente do amor que ele sente por Angela ou por Rosalie! – Alice sorriu – e olha que ele as ama muito! – me encarou – é um amor maior do que amor de amiga, talvez um amor de irmão.

Eu senti aquela palavra me dilacerar – não era uma coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir, não queria que Edward me chamasse de irmã.

- sei... – fiz uma careta

- espera um minuto! – Angela ficou ajoelhada na cama – Que milagre é esse, dona Alice?

- o que?

- não está com ciúmes do seu irmão.

Ela corou.

- eu não sei! – sorriu – com a Bella eu não sinto ciúmes, não mais!

- não mais?!

- é! – ela olhou pra baixo – eu não gostava de você, me desculpe!

Fiquei chocada! Alice não gostando de alguém, ainda mais de alguém que ela não conheça!

- por que?

- porque o Edward deixava de passar grande tempo comigo pra ficar na Internet com você. Eu me sentia substituída, meu irmão sempre foi meu melhor amigo! Isso era...frustrante!

- Alice! – a abracei – você não tem idéia do amor que ele tem por você! para de bobeira. – ela sorriu – ah! Lembrei de uma coisa.

- o que?

- o quadro na porta! Falta o nome da Ang e o meu.

- é mesmo! – Alice pulou e pegou uma caneta rosa.

Escrevemos nosso apelido e voltamos pro quarto.

***

Eu queria saber se haveria algum colégio mais bonito que esse. Andávamos nós quatro – Alice, Ang, Rose e eu – para o refeitório almoçar. Alguns garotos babavam legal por nós, modéstia à parte. Eu me encolhia, não gostando das pessoas olhando para nós.

Entramos na fila da comida e pegamos nossos almoços. Como era a primeira, fui encarregada de buscar um lugar do lado de fora.

Avistei Edward de longe, ria em uma mesa cheia de garotos e garotas espalhados. Não seria inconveniente de me sentar ali – passei pela mesa dele de cabeça abaixada. Encontrei uma mesa vazia umas quatro mesas depois. Sentei e comecei a comer.

Percebi que alguém havia sentado ao meu lado.

- não me ouviu te chamando? – perguntou Edward.

- não! – sorri

- por que não sentou ali comigo?

- francamente Edward, inconveniência tem limite – Rose, Angela e Alice sentaram-se conosco.

- inconveniência?

- sim! Você estava com seus amigos, não ia te incomodar.

- Bells! – fez carinho em meu rosto – você nunca me incomodaria – escutei um suspiro triplo. Revirei os olhos para as três – mas vocês sim! – olhou brincando para as meninas

- Ei! – gritou Alice – incomodamos nada! Você nos ama! Agora rala. Almoço só para garotas.

- Alice! – brinquei – esqueceu que Edward é uma garota?

- eu tenho que parar de andar com vocês – ele se levantou – Malucas!

Nós quatro rimos. Não deu cinco segundos e Edward voltou.

- Bella! – ele sorriu – três horas no saguão, nós vamos ao cinema! – voltou a andar.

- hmm! – brincaram as três.

- eu não quero nenhum comentário – apertei os olhos. – agora as coisas são assim! Eu não tenho escolha pra nada.

***

O almoço ocorreu divertido, logo estávamos no nosso quarto novamente falando besteiras. Quando deu umas 14h, Alice pulou do puff e ficou de pé em um instante.

- Bells! – sorriu – banho! Já está na hora de se arrumar.

- posso escolher pelo menos a minha roupa?

- não!

- sentiu que você não tem mais palavras contra os irmãos Cullen

- percebi!

Entrei no banheiro e tomei outro banho. Em Forks, não era tão frio – então não havia necessidade de tantos banhos. Aqui, aqui era complicado não ficar de baixo de um chuveiro frio por muito tempo.

Assim que sai do banho vesti minha roupa intima e coloquei o roupão por cima indo pro quarto. Alice quicava de um lado pro outro enquanto Angela e Rose riam.

- toma Bella! – me entregou um vestido – vista!

Voltei para o banheiro e coloquei o vestido branco que batia um palmo e meio acima do joelho.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Alice passou um cinto marrom a minha volta – um pouco abaixo dos meus seios – fazendo um lacinho do lado esquerdo

- senta – Alice ditadora Cullen – vou fazer seu cabelo

- até parece que eu vou ter um encontro com o Edward!

- e vai! – brincou Rose

revirei os olhos.

Alice começou a pentear meu cabelo, depois de tanto tempo ela decidiu deixar meu cabelo natural e com um headband em volta. Ela tentou fazer uma maquiagem mas eu não deixei. Só passei um gloss e rímel transparente.

Ouvi meu celular tocar em cima da mesa. Angela leu a mensagem em voz alta:

- Abelha! Se você não aparecer aqui em baixo em cinco minutos. Eu vou subir. E você não vai gostar! Beijos, Edward. – Angela parou – você vê o quanto ele a ama.

Nós rimos.

Calcei um par de All Star branco com a tira vermelha e desci.

Edward estava no saguão conversando com um grupo de garotas. Parecia uma conversa forçada da parte dele – assim que me viu, correu pro meu lado.

- o que aconteceu? – ele passou o braço no meu pescoço e me puxou correndo pra fora do saguão.

- aquelas garotas! – ele virou a cabeça um pouco pra trás – querem te matar.

- por que? – fiquei assustada. Geralmente eu era uma anti-social, agora várias garotas querem me matar.

Ele diminuiu o passo.

- vieram tirar satisfação comigo, por eu estar namorando você.

- a sem graça da Bella! – completei.

- você não é sem graça! – disse indignado – você é linda.

- diz isso por ser meu amigo!

Nós já estavamos indo em direção a saída do colégio.

- eu não vou discutir isso com você – respondeu decidido – mesmo se eu não fosse o seu melhor amigo – deu ênfase na palavra melhor – eu te acharia linda. Todos os garotos aqui acham. Só acho que estão com inveja.

- então o problema é eu ser sua amiga.

- em certo ponto é.

- Angela não tem esses problemas.

- tinha! Quando Angela ainda não namorava com Ben, assim que os dois começaram a namorar as garotas pararam de implicar com ela.

- que malucas!

- eu sei. – sorriu – elas só não implicaram com uma.

- é mais você sabe muito bem que _eu _implicava.

- não só você, Alice, Angela e Rosalie também. Além de Jasper e Emmett. Vocês estavam certos, como sempre!

- Ela nunca te mereceu, Edward! Você sabe muito bem disso.

- agora eu sei! – ele sorriu – agora com você por perto, eu sei – beijou meu rosto.

Estávamos chegando ao shopping.

- se eu fosse sua namorada, elas implicariam menos?

- elas acham que você é minha namorada, dizem que é evidente!

- vou começar a andar com uma blusa "namorada de Edward Cullen" para ver se é tão obvio assim.

- vai? – se empolgou

- nunca!

- ah que pena! – fez uma cara linda de cachorro abandonado

Entrando no shopping percebi a roupa que ele usava, uma blusa pólo branca e calça jeans surrada, simples! Mas muito bonito.

- está bonito! – soltei sem querer

- eu sei.

- Edward, vai pra merda! – critiquei.

- só se você me levar pra cama depois!

- poxa! É claro. – sorri. Depois gargalhei acompanhada dele.

***

Tivemos que correr para entrar na sala. Já que o bonitão resolveu comprar pipoca. Assim que entramos percebemos que o cinema estava lotado – era filme de estréia. Conseguimos achar dois lugares no canto e na ultima fileira, não era tão ruim era?

Durante os primeiros quarenta minutos do filme, fiquei entediada – dizer que o filme era uma porcaria, era elogio.

Olhei pro lado e percebi que Edward quase dormia, dei um cutucão em seu braço e sussurrei:

- se eu não for dormir, você também não vai! Pode acordando!

- garota você é muito chata!

Ele tentou se concentrar no filme, mas não conseguia – nem eu. Como o balde de pipoca ainda estava cheio, resolvi brincar com uma.

Peguei a pipoca e fiquei brincando no ouvido do Edward.

- pára! – ele tentou pegar a pipoca – pára, sua retardada!

- to bem! – imitei-o. Continuei enfiando a pipoca em seu ouvido.

Quando me dei por vencida e parei com a brincadeira, ele encheu a mão de pipoca e enfiou na minha boca. Filho da mãe.

Fiz a mesma coisa, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, já que tinha gente assistindo o filme, gente dormindo e...gente se pegando?!

Aquilo me deu uma ótima idéia.

- Edward! – segurei a sua mão cheia de pipoca – eu tenho uma idéia – sussurrei – mas você precisa fazer tudo que eu mandar.

- nem pensar! Ou eu me dou mal, ou a gente se mete em encrenca.

- vai ser divertido! Por favor, confia em mim.

Ele gemeu baixinho. Se rendendo.

Peguei um pouco de pipoca e mirei num casal a nossa diagonal. Assim que taquei a pipoca e o cara olhou para trás – coloquei uma perna em cima da de Edward, ele ficou sem reação, passei as mãos pelo seu pescoço e o puxei pra mim.

Ele ficou de costas para a tela com o rosto próximo do meu, enfiei os dedos pelo seu cabelo e ele se apoiou nas costas da cadeira que eu estava sentada – sua mão batendo na minha cintura.

Ele pareceu entender e ficou na mesma posição por um tempinho. Só uma coisa de errada estava acontecendo, a vontade louca que eu queria de beijá-lo estava me incomodando. Edward encarava a minha boca de uma forma que não ajudava em nada, nadinha.

Edward POV

Ela estava ali, tão bonita, na minha frente! E a vontade de beijar minha melhor amiga era incontrolável. Não havia nada entre a gente, só amizade. Ela mordia a boca com força e eu tinha vontade de provar como era, como era o gosto daquela boca recheada. Controle-se Edward!  
Encará-la daquele jeito não ajudava em nada. Melhor dizendo, estar perto _dela_ desse jeito não ajudava. A sua pequena mão brincava com o meu cabelo, fingindo que estávamos nos beijando só para irritar o cara que se divertia com a namorada.

O que eu não esperava era que o cara se vingasse, um punhado de pipoca acertou a minha cabeça fazendo-me olhar para trás e ver o cara beijando a namorada.

Bella começou a rir escandalosamente. Coloquei a mão em sua boca para abafar o som.

- você fez isso de propósito, não foi? – dei uma mordida em sua bochecha. Com a mão ainda em sua boca – prepare-se que eu vou me vingar.

Ela arregalou os olhos e foi a minha vez de rir. Tão bobinha.

As reclamações de silencio eram constantes e por isso _tentamos _assistir o filme. O que foi minutos, pareceu horas. O filme acabou sem nenhum comentário positivo das pessoas que o assistiram. Saímos da sala rindo quando alguém reclamou de um "casal" que jogava pipoca nos outros. Com certeza haviam outros casais entediados como nós.

Fomos direto para o McDonalds e depois para a saída do shopping. Assim que saímos de lá, percebemos que estava tudo alagado. Uma chuva torrencial caia – nunca havia visto uma chuva tão forte.

Bella gemeu

- que droga! – reclamou – é só eu sair de Forks que a chuva vem atrás de mim.

Eu sabia de seu ódio mortal por chuva. Eu ri

- Acho que o problema é você, Bells! – ela fez uma careta – vamos correndo? – fez outra careta.

- correr?

- parece que essa chuva só vai piorar! – olhei pro céu.

- droga! – reclamou

Segurei a sua mão e corri com ela. Estávamos ensopados. Paramos debaixo de uma marquise para descansar, quando fiz a pior coisa que deveria ter feito. Olhei para seu corpo

O vestido branco estava transparente e grudado em seu corpo, conseguia ver direitinho suas curvas – eram perfeitas. Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo? Bella sempre foi minha irmãzinha. E aquilo era...errado! não deveria pensar daquele jeito dela, não da _minha_ Bella.

Ela olhou pra sua roupa encharcada e para mim. Seu rosto tomou um tom de vermelho lindo. Argh! Maldita garota.

Bella POV

Isso era muito bizarro! Edward me encarava como Mike me encarou no dia em que nos conhecemos.

- vamos? – perguntei – acho que estou pronta pra outra corrida.

Ele pareceu voltar ao normal e correu. Só que dessa vez não fomos de mãos dadas. De alguma forma eu senti falta do calor de sua mão.

Entramos no colégio acenando para o porteiro – ele sorriu para nós. O campus estava vazio, nenhum aluno se arriscava nessa chuva. Meu cabelo estava todo ensopado quando escorreguei. Edward me segurou antes que eu atingisse o chão.

- cuidado, mongol! – bati em seu braço. Ele segurou minha mão, bem melhor! – vamos!

Corremos e começamos a rir feito dois idiotas.

Ele me levou até o meu saguão e quando abrimos a porta demos de cara com alguém que eu nunca queria ter conhecido.

Edward estava pálido. Sua expressão sumira, não mostrava nada! Eu? Eu já sabia quem era! Só por foto. Era ela.

- Tanya?! – sussurrou Edward baixinho, enquanto encarava a loira-morango que estava a sua frente.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**LEIAM IMPORTANTE:**

Para aquelas leitoras, lindas e absolutas que sempre me pedem pra colocar Lemmons nas fics. Eu comecei uma LongFic com Lemmons, Se chama Cruzeiro das maravilhas ExB como sempre. É uma fic sobre o casal que se separou na adolescência e se encontram com 25 anos, Num cruzeiro organizado pela Alice, muita bebida, festas e altas noites quentes. Queriam que lessem já que eu não colocarem aqui Lemmons, pois acho essa fic muito teen, muito gracinha pra Lemmons.

**

* * *

  
**

**Observações:**

- me superei no tamanho do capitulo! Uma desculpa pela demora.

- para todas aquelas que me mandaram review! Foi super importante para mim. Espero que mandem nesse capitulo também.

- espero que realmente gostem desse capitulo, eu sei que foi um capitulo bem inútil, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_**Rêh**__ - Obrigada querida por entender! Por mim eu ficaria o dia inteiro escrevendo fics, mas as vezes a inspiração falha. Ou quando estou com problema pessoal eu demoro a postar, mas eu sempre estou no twitter. Então é fácil de me encontrar. Espero que goste. Beijos._

_**dadá stewart**__ - Desculpa florzinha! Ah! Também me desculpe por não responder seu comentário da ultima vez, a retardada da Mariana ( liga não, mania de falar de mim em terceira pessoa) esquceu. Espero que goste desse capitulo. beijos._

_**Manuuu **__- HAHAHAH! Obrigada querida, adorei a sua review! Ri muito com ela. Enfim, muita coisa aconteceu nesses dias. Por isso demorei a postar. Mas agora eu voltei e não vou parar tão cedo. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Fiz com o maior carinho. Beijos._

_**Ashley Cullen**__ - Nem delirei com o seu comentário né?! Bom, eu já tentei escrever um milhão de livros, mas o que eu estou escrevendo provavelmente vai ter um final. Ainda mais com o meu carioques no estilo Thalita Rebolsas? Sonho! Muito obrigada por gostar da minha fic. São pra pessoas como você que eu tenho inspiração pra fazer um capitulo melhor. Muito obrigada! Beijos_

_**Maríllya**__ - Que linda havaiana! Eu viajei para um lugar chamado Ilha Grande ( por isso a demora no capitulo) e só tinha gringo lá, ou seja! Havaianas lindas além de um sapato que eu AMO demais! Crocs, eu tenho o meu ( cor de melancia) mas eu vi uma senhora com um crocs amarelo que eu me apaixonei. A minha amiga tem uma toda dorada com preta é linda! Eu tenho duas uma rosa clara e uma roxa com tiras em branco. Obrigada querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, ah poxa! Coitado do seu amigo. Quais foram as coisas da lista?( curiosa! *-*) . Desculpe pela demora! Beijos._

_**Thaina **__- Obrigada florzinha! Bem vinda ao hospício! Espero que goste do capitulo. Me esforcei bastante. Desculpe a demora. Beijos._

_**Íris **__- Oi querida! Bem vinda ao hospício! Obrigada de coração! Desculpe a demora, problemas pessoais! Beijos._

_**Bahh **__– postado! Espero que goste desse. Beijos._

_**, bella stewart versase j!**__ - DSAJDOASIDJAD! Por que eu não te respondo pelo MSN mesmo hein? Para de ler fanfic menina, você ainda vai ter um treco. Beijos._

_**|B. Lautner**__ - AHAH! Sempre me faz alegria saber que gosta das minhas fics. Obrigada florzinha! Não colocarei Lemmons nessa por achar essa fic gracinha demais, mas colocarei numa chamada Cruzeiro das maravilhas! Espero que goste e que leia. Beijos._

_**Kathy **__- Obrigada florzinha! Desculpe a demora, problemas pessoais. Espero que goste. Beijos_

_**Mary Cullen**__ - haha! São mesmo. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Obrigada pela Review! Beijos._

_**Fernanda M.**__ – vou te responder não Fernanda! Cansei de tu. AOSDHAOSDHOA, brincadeira irmã. Obrigada, Obrigada! Eu sei que sou a melhor. Vou falar mais nada. Beijos_

_**Ster **__– Fica calma Ster! Não morre mulher, ressussita, vira homem porra! ODIAJSDOIASJDIOAJ. Brincadeira, Querida tudo aconteceu e eu não pude escrever. Recuperação, festas, viagem! Sinto muito! mas agora tenho a desculpa de um capitulo enorme pra vocês. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos._

_**Bethinha **__– Oi florzinha! Me desculpe, mas como eu já disse! Aconteceu tudo de uma vez e eu não pude postar. Eu espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijos._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou deixa um comentário.**

** Campanha: vamos superar o número de reviews do capitulo anterios**

**Beeeijocas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da Mariana: **_Uau! Esperava receber mais reviews nesse capitulo. Me empolguei legal. Espero que gostem. E que deixem bastante reviews pro próximo. Bgs._

* * *

I tried to read between the lines

_(Eu tentei ler nas entrelinhas)_

I tried to look in your eyes

_(Eu tentei olhar em seus olhos)_

I want a simple explanation;

_(Eu quero uma explicação simples)_

what I'm feeling inside

_(o que eu estou sentindo por dentro)_

I gotta find a way out

_(Tenho que achar uma saída)_

Maybe theres a way out

_(talvez haja uma saída)_

**Thunder - Boys Like Girls**

--

_Histórico do MSN a um ano atrás._

Edward:

* Bells, to apaixonado (:

Bella:

* que bonitinho. *-* Coitada da menina!

Edward:

* por que?

Bella:

* você é muito chato Edward! A garota vai fugir.

Edward:

* Olha como ela é engraçada. Haha! Morri de rir.

Bella:

* O que posso fazer se sou melhor que você.

Edward:

* Eu vou te ignorar

* ...

Bella:

* você não vai

* Edward...Para de me ignorar!

* Edward! Eu vou chutar a sua bunda assim que eu for pra Los Angeles.

* EDWARD CULLEN PARA DE ME IGNORAR AGORA!

Edward:

* o que você quer?

Bella:

* nada!

Edward:

* você é muito chata.

Bella:

* você já disse isso!

* mas me diga, qual é o nome da sagrada!

Edward:

* que sagrada, menina?

Bella:

* da sua namorada!

Edward:

* ela não é minha namorada.

Bella:

* ainda!

Edward:

* Tanya Denali.

Bella:

* Espero que ela goste de você. Que garota não iria gostar de você.

Edward:

* Bella me diz agora que motivo eu tenho pra não pegar um avião, agora, pra Forks e dar um beijo nessa sua boca.

Bella:

* Não vou abrir a porta de casa pra você.

Edward:

* idiota!

* amor, eu vou sair! Vou pra praia. Ta um calor insuportável aqui.

Bella:

* pára de me irritar. Aqui ta muito frio.

Edward:

* haha! E o problema é de quem?

* to saindo, anjo! Beijos.

Bella:

* beijo, idiota!

--

_Um mês depois._

Edward:

* Ela aceitou namorar comigo!

Bella:

* A garota ta querendo ir pro céu só pode.

Edward:

* dá pra você ficar um pouquinho feliz por mim?

Bella:

* hmm...tá nervosinho?

* brincadeira, amor! Parabéns.

Edward:

* obrigado (:

Bella:

* agora eu quero saber mais sobre ela. Pode fazendo o relatório, como ela é?

Edward:

* |-)

* Ela é líder de torcida, tem corpão, loira-morango...

Bella:

* estilo Barbie-California?

Edward:

* Er...:/

Bella:

* Culta, com conteúdo...?

Edward:

* depende do ponto de vista.

Bella:

* você está gostando de uma garota vazia?

Edward:

* você nem a conhece para saber se ela é vazia!

Bella:

* Olha! Eu não vou discutir com você, se você está feliz, eu estou feliz por você.

Edward:

* Obrigado.

Bella:

* Tchau.

-Bella Offline.-

Edward:

* Bella, espera!

--

_Cinco meses depois._

Bella:

* Edward o que aconteceu?

Edward:

* Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Bella:

* Eu não sei, hoje eu estava na escola e senti que algo ruim aconteceu com você.

Edward:

* e aconteceu.

* Tanya foi para uma festa, eu cheguei mais tarde. Foi no dia em que você estava triste, que fazia dois anos da morte da sua mãe. Eu fiquei aqui falando com você pelo MSN e mais tarde fui para festa. Chegando lá, ela estava ficando com outro garoto. Eu to muito mal, Bella!

Bella:

* Edward, eu sinto muito! me sinto até um pouco culpada por isso, mas se ela fez isso era por que não te merecia. Não vale a pena Edward, você vai encontrar uma garota que realmente vai te dar valor.

Edward:

* não se culpe amor, não foi culpa sua. Não no sentido técnico da palavra.

Bella:

* WTF?!

Edward:

* ela me disse que ficou com raiva pois achou que eu estava ficando com você. HAHAH.

Bella:

* Como se isso fosse possível! Da gente ficar a milhas e milhas de distancia e como se eu fosse maluca de ficar com você.

Edward:

* eu ainda vou te pegar. Pode apostar que vou. ;)

Bella:

* vou ficar esperando.

Edward:

* só você pra me distrair, eu parecia um emo! Minha irmã está escondendo todas as facas.

Bella:

* eu sei, sou a melhor! É bom mesmo que ela esconda as facas, ninguém sabe a hora que você vai querer se cortar.

Edward:

* muito engraçada!

* Eu vou voltar com ela, Bells!

Bella:

* por que? Nesses cinco meses que vocês estão juntos ela só te fez sofrer, eu tentava te avisar. Agora que você sabe que ela, realmente, te traiu. E não vai dizer que não sabia! Por que sabia sim. Você vai voltar com ela? Você é um idiota.

Edward:

* Eu to cansado, sabia! Cansado de todo mundo dizer o que tenho que fazer. Esperava que você me compreende-se, mas não! tem sempre que ficar me julgando, quer saber Isabella! Eu vou ficar com ela, queira você gostando o não.

--

_Dias depois_

Edward:

* Se eu mandar mais um buquê de flores, você vai me perdoar?

Bella:

* Não! Charlie acha que eu tenho um admirador secreto e está pensando em prender todos os garotos de Forks e La Push

Edward:

* Por favor, Bella! Me perdoa.

Bella:

* Só se você parar de mandar flores aqui pra casa.

Edward:

* Eu paro

Bella:

* como as flores não murcharam?

Edward:

* floricultura em Forks.

* Você tinha razão, abelha! Ela não presta.

Bella:

* me desculpe! Eu não deveria exigir que você terminasse com ela. Era a minha opinião. Não deveria querer que você a seguisse.

Edward:

* pode deixar, meu amor! Você estava certa.

Bella:

* eu sempre estou certa! Mas o que aconteceu?

Edward:

* simples, aquela puta me colocou vários chifres depois que voltei com ela. Quer dizer, já me colocava antes.

Bella:

* Nunca gostei dela! Nunca foi boa o suficiente pra você. Melhorando! Eu vou escolher sua próxima namorada, nenhuma dessas vadias presta pra você.

Edward:

* tudo bem. Desde que eu escolha o seu próximo namorado.

Bella:

* isso não vale! Você sabe muito bem a minha dificuldade de arranjar namorado.

Edward:

* aí o problema não é meu.

Bella:

* haha! Mais voltando ao assunto você e Putanya! Você ainda gosta dela, não é?

Edward:

* Bella...

Bella:

* Só me diga sim ou não. Prometo não falar nada.

Edward:

* Sim.

--

_Dias de Hoje._

Bella POV

A loira-morango encarava Edward com um sorriso malicioso, não estava gostando nada daquilo. E eu sabia que ele menos ainda.

O saguão estava lotado – provavelmente o prédio L era o mais badalado. – algumas pessoas encaravam a expressão de Edward. Outras mantinham suas conversas.

Edward deu as costas e correu para a chuva. Não sabia o que fazer – minha vontade era de esmurrar a cara daquela vadia, mas eu tinha outras obrigações a servir. Voltei para a chuva atrás do meu melhor amigo.

- Edward! – gritei correndo assim que vi sua silhueta andando rápido – Edward! – consegui alcançá-lo. – ei...não me escutou.

Deu de ombros.

- presta atenção! – segurei seus braços – olha pra mim! – eu estava gritando. O barulho da chuva abafava qualquer áudio – Não vou deixar nada! Nada! E nem ninguém te machucar. – ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que comecei a falar – Eu estou aqui.

- ela voltou! – ele fez uma careta.

- E a Bella está aqui! – falei meu nome em terceira pessoa. – a Bella sempre esteve aqui.

- obrigado! – ele me abraçou com força.

Não hesitei em retribuir seu abraço. Não percebemos que a chuva apertava cada segundo mais.

- Bella! – ele soltou-se de mim – volte para o saguão. Você vai ficar doente.

- não! – abracei a cintura dele – você precisa de mim.

- adora ficar agarradinha comigo né? – ele beijou minha testa.

Revirei os olhos.

- vai direto para o seu quarto ouviu? – parecia uma mãe falando. – quando chegar lá me liga, não quero saber de você nessa chuva!

- sim senhora! – bateu continência – você também vá para o seu quarto. Tome alguma coisa quente para não se resfriar.

- ok!

Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e corri para o meu saguão.

Lauren e a outra menina, Jéssica, estava juntas de Tanya – quando entrei no saguão as duas apontaram pra mim e começaram a rir. Me encolhi e passei pelo outro lado entrando no elevador.

Entrei no quarto correndo. Alice, Rose e Angela conversavam seriamente. Assim que me olharam dispararam em perguntas do tipo "como foi?", "que filme assistiram?", "beijou o Edward?", depois de muitas e muitas perguntas, Alice percebeu as minhas roupas.

- Bella, por que está toda molhada?

- você já viu a chuva que está caindo lá fora?

- vi! Ah, estava Sol de tarde, por isso não levaram guarda chuva.

- pois é. Posso tomar um banho?

Assentiram e eu corri para o chuveiro. Apesar da chuva – Los Angeles fazia muito calor. Então estava abafado. Percebi no relógio que havia no banheiro que já eram 8 da noite. – um pouco tarde. Estava preocupada com a volta de Tanya. Coisa boa não viria.

Vesti um blusão bege e short jeans desfiado – sai do quarto dando um nó no cabelo. Me joguei num dos puffs ao lado de Angela – e fechei os olhos

- alguma coisa está te incomodando – citou Angela olhando pra mim – quer contar?

Assenti com a cabeça fazendo biquinho.

- vocês sabem que eu sei tudo sobre a vida de Edward! – abri os olhos. Elas assentiram – e eu sei o quanto ele sofreu por uma menina chamada Tanya Denali. – pausei por uns segundos – ela está no saguão. Ela voltou para a escola. – encarei-as. Que estavam de boca aberta.

- não! – Rosalie respondeu – ela não pode. Tanya foi pra um colégio interno só para garotas.

Segurei a risada. Pelo que Edward dizia, ela foi para um colégio só para meninas pois não se controlava perto de homens – então seu lado sexual falava mais alto.

- é! – encarei o chão – mas quando entramos nesse saguão, ela estava lá. A dor que eu vi nos olhos de Edward – sacudi a cabeça lembrando – eu não quero ver aquilo de novo. Eu não quero que Edward sofra.

- ele não vai! – Alice se levantou e sentou no meu puff – sabe por que? – a encarei. Enquanto passava seu braço sobre meu ombro – porque você está aqui. E Bells, você é a pessoa mais importante da vida dele – bufei – realmente Bella, em cinco anos, vocês foram os melhores amigos um do outro estando a milhas e milhas de distancia. E, querida, você sabe que estando por perto, protegeram um ao outro.

Nessa hora, Angela e eu estávamos chorando. Rosalie estava com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas e Alice nos olhava querendo saber o por que de nós estávamos assim

- por que estão chorando? – perguntou ela.

- porque? – respondeu Rose se entregando as lágrimas – quem é você e o que fez com a nossa Alice? Eu nunca vi esse seu lado mãe.

- Foi à coisa mais linda que alguém já disse pra mim – limpei as lágrimas. – eu já te amo, Alice!

- eu sei! – ela quicou – todo mundo me ama.

Nós rimos.

Era engraçado. Uma hora as quatro estavam chorando, outra, todas estavam rindo. Eu acho que nunca teria amigas como elas – eram únicas. Amizade à primeira vista – ou primeiro contato.

Dormimos cedo aquela noite. No dia seguinte teríamos aula logo pelo inicio da manhã.

***

O despertador do quarto tocou as sete da manhã. Alice foi a primeira a tomar banho. Ang foi tomar café – enquanto eu e Rosalie arrumávamos as camas e escolhíamos nossas roupas.

Rose tinha pego uma regata vermelha e um short desfiado – achei estranho para uma escola.

- Rose – a chamei. – sua roupa...?

- o que tem?

- pode? – apontei para o short.

- claro! – sorriu – a senhorita que leu o manual e não sabe? podemos ir com qualquer roupa, desde que não apareça o umbigo ou seja roupa de banho.

- que legal! – sorri. Já imaginando a roupa que usaria, deveria parar de andar com a Alice.

Assim que Alice saiu, eu entrei no banho – lavei a cabeça rapidamente usando meu shampoo de morangos preferido – deixei o cabelo solto prendendo a franja para trás com um tic-tac.

Vesti uma bermuda rosa quadriculada e uma regata branca simples. Me enchi de acessórios, colocando um cinto rosa- por cima da blusa - e o colar de raio que ganhei de Edward no meu aniversário. Calcei o meu all star e avisei as meninas que iria tomar café.

Peguei minha mochila e sai do quarto. Por sorte o elevador não demorou a chegar – por azar, Tanya estava nele - ela me analisou de cima a baixo e deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. Dei um bom dia fraco e me encostei na parede ao fundo. O elevador parecia mais devagar.

Assim que passamos pelo terceiro andar meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Jasper: "_ primeiro tempo comigo, Edward está no seu saguão esperando você"_

Eu queria que o meu Edward não visse essa maluca. Que a evitasse o máximo possível – mas percebi que nem tudo era do jeito que queria.

Assim que o elevador parou no saguão – Tanya de algum jeito avistou Edward mais rápido do que eu – saiu correndo e pulou em seu pescoço. Ele não teve reação que eu esperava – a abraçou com força – mas seus olhos, seus olhos estavam tristes.

Senti meus olhos se encherem d'água, mas não ia me entregar as lágrimas, e uma dor no peito – uma angustia, um sentimento horrível. Caminhei para o outro lado do saguão – fazendo o caminho mais difícil para a saída.

Vi de relance Mike, Jéssica e Lauren conversando – mas quando abriria a porta de vidro – Mike abriu pra mim.

- bom dia, Bella! – sorriu – tudo bem!

- tudo sim, Mike! – não era uma boa hora para conversar. Abaixei os óculos escuros pois a luz me incomodava e as olheiras da manhã não contribuíam nada para minha aparência – e você?

Sorriu

- qual sua primeira aula? – perguntou

- Literatura, e a sua?

- também! – sorriu ainda mais – quer ir comigo?

- preciso tomar café primeiro, me espera?

- claro!

Ele me acompanhou até o refeitório e sentou junto comigo para tomar café. Comemos em silencio, até um assunto que Mike começou me chamou atenção:

- então, a Tanya voltou! – sacudiu a cabeça – coitado do Cullen.

- por que? – perguntei colocando minha panqueca na boca

- ela cansou de colocar chifres nele! – mordi o lábio – ele era um idiota que corria atrás dela

Edward era mesmo um idiota, mas era o meu idiota, ninguém poderia chamá-lo assim.

- Mike, você não conhece o Edward.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se levantou comigo e fomos para a sala de aula.

***

Assim que chegamos na classe, a maioria dos alunos nos olharam – pois eu tropecei e quase fui ao chão, a sorte foi que Mike me segurou.

Agradeci a ele e sentei na mesa encostada na de Jasper – que ria pelo quase acidente que eu causara em mim mesma.

- você não muda! – disse e beijou minha bochecha. Enquanto eu fazia uma careta.

- você não cresce. Continua com essa cara de criança.

- rá rá! – sorriu – como você é engraçada. Encontrou o Edward.

- não – menti.

- hmmm – franziu o cenho – que estranho, ele foi direto pro saguão L. Estava ansioso para te ver.

- não era pra me ver, Jazz – olhei para baixo

Ele soltou uma risada.

- então pra quem seria?

Encarei-o com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Tanya Denali.

As expressões de Jasper mudavam a cada segundo. Ele não sabia o que dizer – abria a boca toda hora, mas nenhum som saia.

Expliquei a ele toda a historia – que parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Depois de contar tudo o professor entrou na sala, o que impediu de continuarmos conversando.

- bom dia! – ele se posicionou em frente ao quadro branco. Bem no meio – para quem não me conhece, sou o sr. Berty, professor de literatura. Estou vendo umas carinhas novas por aqui – sorriu – queiram se apresentar. Você – apontou para uma menina loira de cabelos curtos – nome, idade, veio de onde e estado civil para os garotos arranjarem namoradas, que estes são muito chatos – todos riram.

- o nome dela é Blair McMiller, tem dezoito anos, veio do Kansas East High e está solteira – respondeu um garoto de descendência oriental, cheio de espinhas e um óculos gigante.

- obrigado Google – respondeu o professor nos fazendo rir – ele está certo? – perguntou a menina que assentiu – já que você sabe tudo Eric, quem são os outros alunos?

Ele apresentou cada novato me deixando por ultimo.

- quem é a moreninha? – perguntou o professor apontando para mim. O garoto sorriu

- essa é fácil – como assim? – o nome dela é Isabella Swan, tem dezessete anos, estudava na Forks High School e tem namorado.

Eu encarava perplexa o garoto, ele tinha acertado tudo de todos e errado uma única coisa de mim.

- acertou? – perguntou o Sr. Berty para mim

- não! – corei

Ele riu.

- como não? – encarou-me Eric – está tudo certo.

- não está não – sorri – você errou, eu não tenho namorado – a maioria dos garotos comemoraram. Corei. Não gostava de atenção.

- é claro que tem! – ele disse indignado – você namora Edward Cullen.

A maioria das garotas me encararam com raiva.

- O Cullen está namorando? – perguntou o professor – Graças a Deus – eu ri.

- ele não é meu namorado! Deus me livre.

Umas garotas me chamaram de maluca, ignorei. Jasper ria quase passando mal.

- então por que vocês andam juntos? – sorriu – ele é seu namorado.

- Ah Deus! – olhei para o céu – então ta! Edward é meu namorado.

Não queria discutir. Qual era o problema de Edward e eu sermos só amigos?

***

Só tivemos os três primeiros tempos. Teríamos o resto do dia para escolhermos nossas atividades extras – eletivas – e os esportes que faríamos na educação física.

Seriam dois esportes por aluno – você precisaria entrar num dos times da escola ou fazer aula todos os dias.

No caminho para o dormitório, Jasper e eu conversamos sobre Edward e Tanya. Ele tinha a mesma opinião que Alice – comigo aqui, Edward não seria idiota o suficiente para voltar com ela.

- Oi família! – Rose chegou e enfiou-se entre Jasper e eu – como estão?

- bem! – respondemos em coro. – e você?

- eu estou ótima! – sorriu – quase bati numa garota hoje!

- por que? – geralmente Rosalie era agressiva, até demais. Mas não sem motivo.

- deu em cima do meu ursão.

Jasper deu de ombros.

- que esportes você vai escolher, Bella?

- provavelmente futebol e natação.

- ah! – sorriu – eu estou indo me trocar agora, vamos?

Trocamos de roupa. Coloquei um tênis da Nike, um short colado e uma blusa roxa da Adidas. Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo um pouco apertado e prendi a franja de novo.

Fui direto para a quadra de futsal. Encontrando Leah sentada na arquibancada vendo uns garotos jogarem.

A quadra era aberta e muito bonita. Só reconheci Seth e um menino da minha aula de Inglês jogando.

Sentei ao lado da minha irmã e começamos a conversar. Quando deu o horário do jogo, levantamos e fomos para o meio da quadra. Havia muitas meninas – então provavelmente teríamos nosso próprio time.

Edward estava do outro lado da quadra junto com Jacob Black – ele não me vira ainda, pois eu estava escondida atrás de vários garotos.

- Eu quero duas meninas para jogar no time dos garotos – disse o treinador Clapp. Nenhuma garota se moveu – então eu vou escolher. Você e você. – apontou para mim e para Leah – qual o nome de vocês?

Respondemos. Percebi que Chamou a atenção de Edward quando disse meu nome.

- Vou escolher a capitã primeiro, Black! Cullen – o treinador gritou – tirem time e escolham uma das duas para o time de vocês.

Edward ganhou.

- amor! – olhou para mim – você. – mandou um beijinho e recebeu um dedo do meio.

Leah olhava para Jacob de uma forma intensa. Já sabia que ele seria a próxima vitima dela. Revirei os olhos.

Meu time começou o jogo. Sempre havia jogado bola com os meninos da Forks High, mas os garotos de Los Angeles eram muito mais altos do que os de lá – o que me deixou com medo. Pois um soco deles acabaria com a minha vida em segundos. Ok! Estou exagerando, de novo.

O primeiro gol do jogo foi feito por mim. Os meninos vieram me abraçar – a sorte foi que Emmett me pegou no colo primeiro e ficou me rodando pela quadra. Uma cena muito bizarra.

O jogo continuou até Leah marcar o segundo gol do jogo. O goleiro do nosso time quase enfartou quando uma garota o goleou.

O empate persistia até os minutos finais do jogo. Quando estávamos na prorrogação, Edward fez um gol – o que fez com que nosso time ganhasse.

O treinador foi pro meio da quadra e olhou para as outras meninas na arquibancada.

- Alguma de vocês quer ser capitã do time feminino? – gritou. Nenhuma respondeu.

- então já temos a nossa capitã. – ele fez suspense – Leah Clearwater! – ele esperou um pouco enquanto os garotos comemoravam com Leah – e Isabella Swan! – sorriu – este ano teremos duas capitães. Vocês são muito boas, parabéns. Vou mandar alguns alunos para Washington para ver se aprendem a jogar bola

Ainda estava em choque. Nunca fui capitã pra nada, e agora! Sou capitã – junto com minha irmã – de um time de futebol feminino. Muito bom.

Sai da quadra precisando urgentemente de um banho. Senti alguém puxando meu braço.

- oi! – sorriu – por que não está falando comigo?

- eu estou falando com você. – respondi – não está escutando.

- o que está acontecendo? Por que está me tratando assim?

- eu não to fazendo nada. – parei e o encarei – o que está acontecendo com você, Edward?

Ele não respondeu.

- ta vendo! Nem você mesmo sabe. – franzi o cenho – talvez esteja de TPM. Quando menstruar me liga – o encarei. Nós rimos.

- que eletiva vai fazer?

- provavelmente culinária.

- então vamos?

- rola um banho?

- não, Bella! – respondeu com sarcasmo – vamos fedendo.

Revirei os olhos e andei ao seu lado – vendo uma loira nos encarar com ira nos olhos.

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Observações:**

_Duas fics novas. Cruzeiro das maravilhas e Colorful Friendship. As duas com Lemmons, quero vê-las lá. Não vi outra maneira para começar a fic. Espero que gostem assim._

**

* * *

**

**Links:**

_Primeira roupa da Bella: _h t t p : / / w w w . polyvore . com / cg i/ set ? id =15003423

_Roupa da aula:_ h t t p :// w w w . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id =15050514

_Roupa de ginástica: _h t t p :// w w w . polyvore . com/ cgi/ set?id=15058619

_

* * *

_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_Quero agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews! Espero receber bastante no próximo. Mas não vai dar pra responder hoje. Tenho que sair. Espero que gostem. Bgs._

_

* * *

_

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy (ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou deixa um comentário.**

**Campanha: vamos superar o número de reviews do capitulo anterior**

**Beeeijocas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da Mariana: **_Ah! Não demorei tanto, mas eu tive uma crise louca anti-inspiração. E consegui escrever esse capitulo todo hj, espero que gostem, por que eu adorei. Edward "atira" mt pra cima da Bella. acho que vão gostar. Bgs._

**AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE: **_bem, eu to concorrendo com duas fics na votação _

_W w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5569572 / 4 / Votacoes _ ABERTAS  
gostaria que votassem em mim. Em I'll Be There for you ou amor de verão. Bgs e obrigada_

_

* * *

_

And even when we're miles and miles apart

_(E mesmo quando estamos a milhas e milhas de distancia)_

You're still holding all of my heart

_(você ainda guarda todo o meu coração)_

I promise it will never be dark

_(Eu prometo, nunca ficará escuro)_

I know..we're inseparable

_(Eu sei, nós somos inseparáveis)_

**Inseparable – Jonas Brothers**

--

Bella POV

Assim que encontrei Edward – depois de ter tomado um bom e belo banho – percebi que estava com bastante fome. Já eram uma e meia da tarde e eu não tinha almoçado.

Almoçamos juntos e ele foi comigo até a piscina principal – onde seriam as aulas de natação. Eu não toquei no assunto Tanya, estava esperando o momento certo.

- Bells, eu estou bastante surpreso contigo! – sorriu passando o braço sobre meu ombro, enquanto eu rodeava sua cintura.

- por que?

- você jogou futebol muito melhor do que os meninos dessa escola! Nós somos um casal capitão de time – bati em seu ombro – me diz o que esse ombro fez pra você?

- nada! Só é gostoso de bater. – sorri feito uma criança.

Chegamos a piscina e perto dela tinha uma senhora sentada em uma cadeira com uma mesa a frente. Havia uns três alunos formando uma fila – enquanto o primeiro assinava um papel. Assim que cheguei na fila alguém me empurrou e eu cai – a sorte foi Edward que me segurou.

- cheguei primeiro! – disse a garota. Percebi que era Tanya. Revirei os olhos – oi Eddie. – prendi a risada. Sabia do ódio mortal de Edward sobre esse apelido.

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim – disse com um pouco de arrogância.

- desculpe, amor! – eu estava prestes a meter a mão na cara dela – quem é essa, coisinha? – me olhou de cima a baixo

- coisinha é a sua... – me controlei. Não adiantava nada estourar agora.

- fala direito com ela, Tanya! – Edward me defendeu?

- por que? Sou melhor que ela!

Edward e eu rimos.

- faça-me um favor! – Edward sacudiu a cabeça – você não chega nem aos pés dela.

- Eddie...para de falar comigo assim! Eu sou sua namorada

Eu ri.

- Na verdade – levantei um dedo e segurei meu cabelo com a outra mão. – ele é meu namorado. E eu não quero você o chamando de Eddie.

Ela ficou sem reação. Ta certo que fui um pouco grossa, mas não mexe com o _meu bebê_.

- Denali! – a senhora que estava sentada a chamou – assina logo!

Tanya a olhou com cara de nojo e saiu batendo o pé.

- Louca! – ela disse espontaneamente o que me fez rir. Ela me olhou e acompanhou-me na risada – Oi Edward, tudo bem querido? Quem é a sua amiga? – disse super doce.

- tudo sim, essa é Bella Swan. – eu sorri

- olá querida! Tudo bom?

- tudo sim, e a senhora?

- ah não! – sacudiu as duas mãos – senhora está no céu! Pode me chamar de Makenna, sou a treinadora de natação.

Edward riu.

- ela é boazinha agora, Bella! – sorriu – quando começar a pegar pesado contigo na aula de natação, aí você vai ver a verdadeira treinadora anjo.

Olhei para ele e sacudi a cabeça.

- Edward eu estou acostumada a nadar nas praias de La Push. – coloquei as mãos na cintura – aposto que eu nado melhor do que você e que agüento a Makenna como treinadora.

- isso é uma aposta? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- pode ser! – sorri

Peguei a lista e assinei meu nome. Ele fez a mesma coisa.

- amanhã – disse Makenna – 6:30h aqui. Faremos a seleção para os melhores nadadores. Eu vou ajudar vocês na aposta, ok?

Nós três rimos. Quando Edward e eu íamos embora, Makenna nos chamou:

- Ei... – nos viramos – vocês namoram?

- não! – respondi sorrindo e me virei indo embora – por que todo mundo acha que namoramos?

- porque faríamos um casal lindo! – sorriu.

- não faríamos não.

- por que não?

- Edward... – parei de andar e fiquei em sua frente – o obvio, né? – ele fez cara de desentendido – você é bonito e eu não.

- O que? – ele me encarou com um pouco de raiva – não fala besteira. Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi.

Comecei a rir.

- ta bom, Edward. Ta bom!

- eu to falando sério. – ele se virou pra mim – você é a menina mais bonita que eu já vi. Se não acredita, o problema é seu.

- vamos fingir que eu acredite! Por que seria eu? Sabe, tem Rosalie, Rosalie é a imagem da perfeição e...

- Bella! – segurou os meus dois braços – pára de falar, porra! Rosalie é bonita sim, da maneira dela. Mas eu tenho um negócio com morenas... – mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos.

- Tanya?

- Tanya foi exceção à regra. Comecei a gostar dela, quando era apaixonado por você.

Depois que falou foi que percebeu o que tinha dito.

- o que?! – perguntei nervosa.

- é...foi na época em que eu gostava de você. – respondeu envergonhado – sabe, eu estava na época em que gostava da melhor amiga. Só que o problema é que a melhor amiga está à milhas de distancia e fica foda se declarar pra ela.

Comecei a rir.

- você gostava de mim...

- ah! Vai pra porra, Isabella! – jogou as mãos pro ar – o que quê tem?

- nada! Só é impossível alguém se apaixonar por mim. Não sou bonita.

- já está falando besteiras de novo. Eu não acho que beleza é algo que vale em conta quando o caso é se apaixonar – ele percorreu os olhos pelo colégio – a maioria dos garotos dessa escola dizem que você é linda. Muitos deles já chegaram a mim perguntando se eu não te apresentava a eles.

- O que? Por que você não me disse nada?

- porque eles não servem pra você. Eu já disse que escolho o seu namorado.

- Ah, claro! E eu vou acabar namorando você. – nós rimos

- Bem, eu seria perfeito para namorar você. Quer dizer! Eu sou perfeito.

Ri de escárnio.

- Só uma coisa que me deixou em duvida. Se você gostava de mim. Por que namorou com Tanya?

- Por que eu procurei uma garota totalmente diferente de você. Tanya era a única que eu via como: oposto de Isabella Swan. Então eu a escolhi, mas toda vez que eu estava com ela, eu preferia estar com você. Correndo por entre as arvores do acampamento – nós rimos – ou conversando pelo MSN. Eu passava tanto tempo com ela, que virou obsessão.

- Uau! – foi a única coisa que saiu – então, aquele sofrimento todo foi por minha causa?

- se quiser levar créditos pelo sofrimento. Pode levar – ele riu. – é lógico que não. mas agora você está aqui, e é minha. – passou o braço pela minha cintura e me levantou, tascando um beijo na minha bochecha. Enquanto eu gritava de susto – toda minha.

Nós nos inscrevemos na aula de culinária e fomos para a mídiateca. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e dividimos o mesmo computador.

Abri a minha caixa de e-mail e vi um e-mail do meu pai.

_De: Charlie Swan_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Assunto: casamento._

_Oi menina super poderosa! Tomara que tenha alguém do seu lado vendo isso. Como estão as coisas? Espero que bem. Espero também que nenhum garoto esteja perto de você. Por que não sabe o que é mexer com a filhota do chefe de policia._

_Bom, não era sobre isso que eu iria falar. Sue e eu já marcamos a data do casamento, daqui a dois ser aí em Los Angeles, já que nós somos os excluídos que moramos em Washington._

_Então eu espero que você, Leah, Seth, Rosalie e Jasper comprem logo suas roupas. Ou vão ter problemas._

_Amo você, Monstra!_

_Beijos._

Assim que terminei de ler o e-mail, Edward estava prendendo a respiração. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, eu ri.

- ta com medo, é? – brinquei.

- seu pai parece...amedrontador!

- é só fachada! Ele é legal – sorri lembrando do meu super-herói.

- menina super poderosa?

- é só pra me zoar!

Comecei a digitar o e-mail de resposta

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Charlie Swan_

_Assunto:_ _Casamento._

_Macaco Louco! Que saudades._

_Poxa pai, adorei a idéia do casamento ser em Los Angeles. E você tem razão, são uns excluídos por morarem em Forks-Fim-de-mundo-City. Você não tem idéia de como estou morrendo de saudades suas. Depois eu respondo com mais calma, meu namorado está me apressando. Calma, Calma! Olha o coração. Não to namorando não._

_Amo você._

- Você vai acabar matando o seu pai. – disse Edward se levantando.

- vou nada. Ele é forte.

- sei...

Nós fomos para a piscina redonda. Alice, Jasper, Angela e Ben estavam lá. Nós fomos nos trocar. Deixando as roupas em um único armário. A chave havia ficado com Edward.

Sai do vestiário só de biquíni e com o óculos de sol na cabeça. Edward estava só de bermuda encostado na parede. Me pergunto como um ser tão sedentário como ele tinha um corpo tão gostoso. Concentra Isabella.

Ele conversava com Mike Newton. Que também estava só de bermuda. Mike tinha até um corpo legal, mas Edward tinha me dito que ele malhava todos os dias, mas Mike não era nada, em comparação a Edward.

- Oi Mike! – me aproximei e beijei o seu rosto.

- O-oi Bella! – ele me comeu com os olhos – Uau! Você ta muito gata. – corei e ri.

- Eu sei.

Era impressão minha, ou Edward demonstrava raiva?

- vamos? – disse Edward me puxando pelo braço.

- Edward! – ele não me deu ouvidos – Edward – tentei me soltar – EDWARD!

- o que foi?

- ta me machucando!

Ele me soltou e viu a marca vermelha que estava em meu braço.

- Bella, - ele tentou se aproximar, mas se afastou – me-me desculpa! Foi sem querer, por favor...

- ta tudo bem, gordinho! – apertei sua bochecha – mas pra que foi tudo aquilo?

- Newton está me dando nos nervos.

- por que?

- insistindo para que eu convença você a sair com ele – ri – o que foi?

- pelo amor de Deus, né Edward?

Sai andando e entrei na piscina, ao lado de Alice.

- Uau! – ela disse – que gata, hein?

Sorri

- oi gente!

- Oi! – todos responderam.

Ficamos todos conversando. Edward chegou logo em seguida e ficou um pouco longe de mim. Rosalie e Emmett chegaram logo depois, nenhum garoto se aproximava da gente, só nos olhavam.

Estava sentada na borda da piscina, com os pés na água. Alice e Angela também. Edward estava perto da irmã com os braços na borda. Ele me olhou de relance e eu o chamei com um dedo.

- o que você quer? – brincou.

- me diz uma coisa, aquela coisa do Newton está te irritando, o que foi aquilo?

- eu já te disse, você é minha. Não gosto quando esses garotos dão em cima de você.

Ele se encaixou entre as minhas pernas e passou a mão na minha cintura.

- Ah! Eu sou sua? – aproximei meu rosto do dele.

- toda minha!

Ele se aproximou também. Já sentia o cheiro gostoso de seu hálito no meu rosto.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

- eu amei escrever esse capitulo. espero que gostem também.

- não esqueçam das reviews absolutas.

* * *

**Links:**

- roupa da Bella: www . polyvore . com / cgi / set? id =15589529

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

_**' Geebah**__ – obrigada, querida! Fico mt feliz. Não esqueça de mandar reviews falando do capitulo. bgs._

_**Elisandra**__ - As coisas vão acontecendo no decorrer da fic. Eu espero que goste desse capitulo. Mike, vai ser bastante importante é a única coisa que digo. Bgs._

_**Dany Cullen **__- Ah ainda bem que você voltou! Está perdoada. DOIASJDIAJSDIA. Bella mt diva *-* bem espero que você goste desse capitulo. Obrigada. Bem, as coisas vão acontecendo. Mt coisa ainda vai acontecer. Espero que deixe review nesse capitulo, ele é bem legal. Adorei escreve-lo. Bgs._

_**Alice Cullen**__- __Ah Bem vinda! Que bom que você ta gostando florzinha. Há, a Bella é menos agressiva que a Rose, podescrer! '-' acho que você vai gostar desse capitulo. O climinha aumentou bastante entre eles dois nesse capitulo. talvez no próximo eu faça POV Edward, só pra saberem o que se passa na cabeça dele. Bgs._

_**Thata**__- __Haha! Isso é uma coisa que eu não posso contar. Segredo absoluto. Talvez ele esteja balançado, talvez não! adoro quando sou eu quem faz suspense *-* que bom florzinha! Espero que goste desse também. Bgs._

_**Manuuu**__- __DJASDAOSDASDIODASJOI. Aderi, aderi! '-' tipo, eu sempre gostei dela, não sei por que. Todas as garotas tem uma quedinha pelo Edward ( até eu que sou Team Jacob). Bom, ele abraçou por que tem um motivo e eu não vou contar. Mas você vê o jeito como ele falou com ela nesse capitulo '-' então...só esperando os próximos capítulos. ODAISDJASIDOAJIDOA. Não vou demorar mt pra fazer com que eles se peguem, não mesmo! Eu não lembro, mas se você gosta do Edward bem safado, passa na minha fic "Colorful Friendship" ali eu superei *-*. Obrigada pela Review. Bgs._

_**Rêh**__ - __haha! Viu, eu apoisto que surpreendi vocês. O motivo dele e da Putanya. ( haha' eu gosto dela u.u) Pois é, ela é um pouco parecida cmg, não consigo andar direito, mas quando eu to empolgada com esporte, eu jogo direito. '-' Bgs._

_**Dada cullen**__- __DUASHDUISADUAHDUASIH' BFF homens são os melhores. Eu não sei quando vou fazzer isso, ta mt cedo. A Tanya vai irritar mt gente, podescrer! Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bgs._

_**Thaina**__ - __OIDJAIODJIAOSJDOSAJA. Sabia! Todo mundo revoltou cmg por causa disso, mas tem um motivo, não vou decepcionar vocês. Obrigada querida, espero que goste desse também. Bgs_

_**Mary Cullen**__- __Tanya is Bitch! __OIDAIODJAISJDAIJSD. Espera um pouquinho e verá como vai ser. Espero que goste. Bgs._

_**Ster**__ - Calma, Calma! A Tanya é importante. Mt importante pro decorrer da fic. Não fique irritada, eu tenho certeza que nesse capitulo eu compensei vocês. Bgs._

_**|B. Lautner**__ - DOASDISAIDJISAJIDA. Inspiração em alguns seres. Fato. Abafa. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bgs._

_**Christina**__ - Obrigada florzinha! Mt Obrigada mesmo, não sabe como eu fico feliz com isso. Beijos._

_**Isabella C. Black**__ - OIDAIJDOASJDIOSAJODJA'. Por que sem a Tanya, não tem graça, neeah? Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bgs._

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy (ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou deixa um comentário.**

**Campanha: vamos superar o número de reviews do capitulo anterior**

**Beeeijocas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da Mariana: **_Desculpem a demora. Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Peço que leiam com carinho o meu perfil, é muito importante. Alguns já sabem até o que é._

_

* * *

_

For the way you changed my plans

_(Pelo jeito como você mudou os meus planos)_

For being the perfect distraction

_(por ser a distração perfeita)_

For the way you took the idea that I have

_(Pela maneira que você pensa que eu tenho)_

Of everything that I wanted to have

_(tudo o que eu queria ter)_

And made me see there was something missing

_(e me fez ver que estava faltando algo)_

**Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo**

--

Bella POV

Minha boca estava cada vez mais próxima da de Edward – alguma coisa dentro de mim queria dar aquele beijo, esquecendo a brincadeira. Do nada, algum filho da puta pulou na piscina, nos molhando e fazendo com que nos afastássemos.

- Qual é, Mike! – Edward virou-se e apontou para o menino – porra!

Mike deu de ombros e Edward voltou a apoiar a mão em minha cintura, olhando para o lado.

Alice sorria de forma maliciosa – muito medo.

- Vocês iam se beijar? – perguntou

Olhei para Edward e respondi:

- sim – encarei-o – não é?

- é! – respondeu sorrindo – se não fosse o idiota do Newton.

- e por que não se beijam agora? – Emmett interferiu – Edward está a cinco anos sem beijar alguém. – riu

- isso é sério? – perguntei assustada.

- não! – respondeu revirando os olhos

Comecei a rir.

Passamos uma tarde agradável. No dia seguinte, tivemos aula normal – conhecendo novos professores. Quando deu 6:15h da tarde, fui para a piscina. Encontrei Edward carregando Rosalie nas costas – no meio do caminho.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar! – me aproximei deles.

- Abuso só pode ser de família, não é? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos

- Ei – Rose bateu na cabeça de Edward – só to com preguiça de andar.

- e por que você não pede meu irmão para fazer isso?

- você ta vendo o ursão aqui?

- ursão? – perguntei. Pelo que me lembrava Rosalie nunca fora de gostar de apelidinhos melosos.

- é! – sorriu – e eu sou a ursinha dele.

- Bella! – Edward resmungou – me ajuda!

- ih! Não tenho nada a ver com isso – dei uma risada leve.

- você é uma viada mesmo! – revirou os olhos.

- uma viada bem gostosa! – mordi o lábio – né, Rose?

- Gostosona! – gritou. Alguns alunos nos olharam assustados, eu ignorei – agora pode me deixar no chão, Edward!

- ah! Agora pode, né? – tirou Rose das costas – já chegamos na piscina e foda-se as costas do Edward.

- ih! – Rosalie afinou a voz – ele está fazendo draminha! Manda a Bella te chupar, vai ser divertido! – riu.

Eu acabara de entrar em choque. De novo, naquele colégio.

- Olha só! – apontei pra Rose – isso é só mais tarde.

Ela me encarou assustada – provavelmente achando que eu nunca diria isso – depois começou a rir.

No fim da aula de natação, Makenna chamou Edward e eu num canto.

- É o seguinte! – disse séria – vocês devem ir e voltar no tempo mais rápido. Quem ganhar – sorriu – pode explorar o outro da maneira que quiser.

Sorri maliciosa.

- vamos começar?

Assim que ela deu a partida, pulei na piscina e nadei o mais rápido que podia – nas praias de La Push a correnteza era forte, mas nada me impedia de conseguir atravessar de uma pedra a outra.

Estava quase no fim, parecia que Edward estava ao meu lado – porém não deixei me abalar -, assim que coloquei a mão na borda, olhei pro lado, Edward estava na mesma posição que eu – olhamos para Makenna e ela estava de boca aberta.

- incrível – sibilou

- quem ganhou? – perguntei.

- vocês chegaram juntos! – respondeu e sorriu – quero os dois na minha equipe.

- e a aposta? – perguntou Edward.

- simples! – sorriu – tirem no par ou impar.

Sai da piscina e me sentei na borda.

- isso não vale! – reclamei – a minha sorte tirou férias desde que nasci.

- ai o problema não é meu! – Edward sorriu – par.

- o que? – quase gritei – sem chances.

- então eu ganhei... – Edward saiu da piscina e foi pro lado da treinadora, jogando os cabelos pro lado; parecendo um modelo. Bella Foco.

- não ganhou não!

- Já escutou a expressão "ganhar de WO"

- vai pra ... – me controlei – impar.

E com a minha sorte...perdi! Edward e Makenna riram enquanto eu apertava meus olhos tentando intimidá-los.

- o que você vai querer, Cullen?

- simples... – sorriu – quero te mostrar uns anúncios na secretaria. – segurou minha mão.

- Edward, Bella! – gritou Makenna enquanto nós nos distanciávamos – treino toda quinta às 15h.

- mas...

- não contraria! – Edward disse ao pé do meu ouvido. Senti meus pelos eriçarem – ela tem um poder igual ao de Alice para conseguir o que quer.

Mordi o lábio.

Caminhamos juntos até a secretaria e vimos uns anúncios para eleições do comitê estudantil e outros que eu não fazia idéia.

- então... – perguntei parando em frente aos anúncios – quer que eu vote em você para presidente?

- não! – riu – quero que você se indique.

- Nem fudendo, Edward! – estiquei o dedo e sacudi-o – não, não e não!

- é brincadeira! – deu seu sorriso típico – eu sabia que você diria não, mas é outra coisa – me puxou para frente de outro anuncio, um do baile de boas vindas, daqui a duas semanas. Onde as meninas convidariam os meninos.

- hmmm... e o que você quer aqui? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- quero que me convide! – respondeu olhando pro quadro. Comecei a rir – o que foi?

- você não pode estar falando sério, né?

- eu estou. Quero que me convide.

- oi? – respirei fundo – bateu com a cabeça, Edward?

- não! amanhã, os alunos vão saber desse baile. E eu não tenho condições de ficar falando com um monte de meninas que eu não quero ir com elas. Além do mais, eu quero ir com a minha melhor amiga.

- Edward – gemi – por favor...

- Bella! pára com isso, aqui é Los Angeles. – sorriu – você não está mais em Forks.

Respirei fundo.

- Ok! Eu vou, quer um corsage e tudo mais?

Ele riu.

- Não precisa! Só quero que vá comigo.

***

As duas semanas passaram correndo, uma semana antes, todas as garotas tentavam convidar Edward para o baile – chegou ao ponto dele colar um papel nas costas escrito: _"Já vou ao baile com Bella Swan, não me convide, nem a convide :" _e começou a andar pelo colégio inteiro.

Jasper e Emmett também aderiram à moda de Edward dizendo o quanto Rose e Alice eram perigosas.

Eu estava feliz, muito feliz! Vivendo os melhores momentos com meus novos amigos – aqueles que eu realmente poderia chamar de amigos.

Era sexta feira à tarde. As aulas já tinham acabado e eu estava andando sozinha pelo colégio. Comprei um refrigerante numa barraquinha – onde trabalhava uma menina da minha sala – lembrei que deveria arrumar um emprego, pois a mesada que Charlie me deu acabaria logo, logo.

Saindo do nada e me dando um baita susto, Mike Newton apareceu na minha frente me fazendo cuspir todo o refrigerante na cara dele.

- Desculpa, Mike! – levantei minhas mãos na chance de limpar alguma coisa, mas recuei pois não ajudaria em nada.

- tudo bem, Bella! – sorriu, limpando o rosto – e ai? Ainda vai me dar à oportunidade?

- que oportunidade?

- de me levar ao baile.

- Mike...eu já te disse, eu vou com Edward!

- Bella, o Cullen tem todas as garotas aos pés dele. Por que não vai comigo?

- Mike... – respirei fundo – você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.

- então – uma voz esganiçada apareceu do nada atrás de Mike – essa criatura que vai ao baile com o meu Edward! – Tanya Denali apareceu atrás de Mike.

- sim! – sorri – a criatura que vai com Edward e você não.

- é só o primeiro baile do ano. Os outros ele é meu.

- por que essa obsessão toda pelo Edward?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- como se você não soubesse! Ele é lindo!

- eu sei! – Edward abraçou a minha cintura. De onde as pessoas estão saindo? – e você é maluca, Tanya!

- amor, larga ela agora! – Tanya bateu o pé. Cara, a Tanya bateu o pé.

- eu não sei por que toda essa loucura pelo Edward, ele nem é tudo isso? – Mike disse fazendo com que eu e Tanya o olhássemos assustadas.

- é um alivio saber isso de você – Edward sorriu me puxando para mais perto – ainda bem que não quer nada comigo.

Eu ri.

- Tanya – continuou Edward – desiste! Eu nunca mais vou querer nada contigo, não quando eu tenho a _minha_ Bella.

- essa garota é sem graça! – Tanya bateu o pé, _de novo_ – ela está usando a blusa do Bob Esponja, Edward! – eu realmente estava usando a blusa do Bob.

- eu particularmente gosto! – Edward respondeu e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Me senti quente. Tenso. – fica linda nela.

- vocês podem se comer num quarto? – Mike disse e se afastou – Bella, não vai querer mesmo ir comigo, não é?

- n-não! – respondi gaguejando.

- Edward! – Tanya gemeu – você tem que ir comigo ao baile.

- não tenho não! – afastou a boca do meu pescoço e beijou minha testa. – eu vou com a Bella, se contente com isso. Além do mas, Bella! Alice está te procurando.

***

- Não, Não e não! – gritei – eu não vou com isso.

- mas Bella, eu já comprei pra você.

- e...?

- e você tem que usar, porque você me ama.

- só por que eu te amo, não quer dizer que eu tenha que usar um vestido com mangas horríveis.

- confesso que as mangas são...

- Alice! – Rose gritou – essas mangas são horríveis.

- mas o vestido é tão bonito.

- Argh!

Tirei o vestido ali mesmo, ficando só de calcinha e soutien. Medi o vestido ao meu corpo e cortei as mangas horrorosas deixando o vestido tomara que caia.

Angela estava em choque – sibilou até um: "Alice vai te matar!" – vesti o vestido de novo e mostrei as meninas.

- e agora? – dei uma volta em torno de mim – o que vocês acham? Só tenho que costurar para não aparecer...

Alice gritou. Me encolhi na hora, achei que ela me mataria por destruir um vestido bastante caro.

- Ficou perfeito! – começou a pular – você poderia fazer isso em algumas roupas minhas! – respirou fundo – não! é melhor não, você não tem muito senso de moda.

- Muito obrigada! – usei um sarcasmo pesado.

- ah Bella! eu amo você, sabe disso.

- eu sei! – sorri.

***

Sábado, o maldito dia do baile havia chegado. Levantei às 10h da manhã e fui tomar café pois meu estomago pedia muita, muita comida!

Fiz um nó no cabelo e sai de pijama. Entrei na fila da comida – onde haviam alunos semimortos como eu com fome -, e peguei uma tigela de cereal, comi e subi para o quarto. Assim que abri a porta – no automático – achei que estava em quarto errado. Aquilo parecia mais um Spa do que outra coisa.

Alice usava um óculos de que eu não sei de onde surgiu e segurava uma prancheta.

- Swan! – apontou pra mim – banho! Hale, acorda! – gritou – Weber, se eu tiver que te falar mais uma vez de que isso não é pra comer agora!

- hmmm! – resmunguei – eu quero dormir!

- Spa querida! O dia todo, vamos!

Tomei um banho bastante demorado. Ai a tortura começou...

Hidratação, unha, hidratação, massagem, hidratação, cabelo, hidratação, chapinha...

Eram 19h quando Alice recebeu uma mensagem no celular: "Emm, Edward, Ben e eu estamos no saguão a espera de vocês. Te amo"

- Os meninos já estão lá em baixo. Vamos?

As três levantaram e foram para a porta.

- não vai agora, Bella? – Ang perguntou.

- dois minutos! Podem descendo. – sorri.

Elas saíram e eu tirei os malditos saltos – que Alice me obrigara a usar –, e coloquei meu all star preto surrado.

Sorri e sai do quarto.

Edward era o único que estava no saguão, estava com um terno preto – que o deixava mais lindo do que era.

- pensei que não viesse! – riu – já estava indo te buscar.

- eu cumpro as minhas apostas.

Ele deu um sorriso morto. E estendeu a mão pra mim.

- você está linda!

- obrigada! – corei – você também.

- Eu sei. – me puxou para um abraço.

- convencido – respirei em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de perfume caro.

Ele riu. Quando olhou para os meus pés riu mais ainda dizendo que Alice me mataria.

Fomos conversando bobagens até o ginásio, chegamos lá e começamos a dançar. A muito tempo eu não me sentia assim – livre! Eu dançava sem me importar com as pessoas me olhando.

Edward – em sua parte – era grande culpado por eu estar me sentindo assim, feliz! E eu agradecia muito a ele.

Já eram onze e meia da noite e uma musica que eu amava começou a tocar.

**/watch?v=CMiVeK5zGz8**

Edward esticou a mão e deu seu sorriso típico. Meio contrariada, estiquei a mão a ele – que me puxou para dançar.

- é sério! Eu amo essa musica, mas eu não faço idéia de como dançá-la.

- pode deixar, eu conduzo! – sorriu e me aninhou. - _the greatest fan of your life_– sussurrou ao meu ouvido, enquanto eu sentia meus olhos encherem d'água.

Ali, nos braços do meu melhor amigo, eu sentia que algo diferente começava a aparecer. Algo que não era normal, algo que eu não sentia por ninguém. Foi ali, que a única coisa que não poderia acontecer, aconteceu! – Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações: **

LEIAM MEU PERFIL.

* * *

**Links:**

Vestido da Bella: H t t p : / / w w w .polyvore. com / cgi / set?id=16314624

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Agradeço todas que mandaram as reviews, fiquei surpresa com o numero delas. Só não poderei responder uma por uma, por que to atrasada. Como sempre, beijos.

***

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy (ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou deixa um comentário.**

**Campanha: vamos superar o número de reviews do capitulo anterior**

**Beeeijocas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da Mariana:** Cara, vocês não tem ideia da saudade que eu to sentindo daqui, de tudo! Algumas meninas sabem ( Larissa e Julia), O quanto eu to estudando. Eu adorei o capitulo, a música, bem! a música eu não sei se ficou legal, mas eu gostei. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

-

A Coleguinha Duda pediu que divulgasse a premiação dela: Vamos votar, tias? s/5817619/1/Oscar_Fanfics_do_Ano

* * *

I'll be your one guy

_(Eu serei o seu cara)_

You'll be my number one girl

_(Você será minha única garota)_

Always making time for you

_(Sempre terei tempo pra você)_

Let me tell you one time

_(Deixe-me dizer uma vez)_

Girl I love, girl I love you

_(Garota eu amo, garota eu amo você)_

**One Time – Justin Bieber**

--

Bella POV

Era manhã de domingo – dia depois daquela droga de baile.

Olhei para janela e vi que o Sol estava forte, sorri, mas havia alguma coisa errada – quer dizer – duas.

A primeira era que, eu havia acordado mais cedo que Alice e a segunda – era que eu acordei 7h da manhã, e eu acho que eu nunca havia acordado a essa hora.

Levantei – e mesmo descabelada – fui para a varanda.

Não havia aluno algum lá fora. Mas tinha algo gostoso – ta! Não era um garoto gostoso, mas era o efeito que aquele mar perfeito, fazia comigo.

O barulho das ondas, o cheirinho, o vento gostoso na minha pele – e o Sol! O Sol radiante. Eu estava feliz. Muito feliz na verdade – e aquilo era estranho, muito estranho!

- Bella. – me virei no automático, quando vi Alice na soleira da porta. – você está bem?

- eu to ótima! – sorri – bom dia, Alice!

Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão na minha testa.

- que estranho – sussurrou – não está com febre.

- ah! Cala boca, Alice! – bati em sua mão – só por que eu acordei cedo, e estou sorrindo de manhã – então a ficha caiu – ah meu Deus! – coloquei a mão em minha testa e sentei, no automático, no banquinho que havia na varanda – eu to doente.

Alice riu e se sentou ao meu lado.

- então! Vai se desculpar que horas, por ter desistido de usar meu Dolce & Gabbana?

- você sabe que eu não sei usar salto.

- você poderia ter usado uma sapatilha, ou ter limpado aquele tênis.

- desculpa Allie. – fiz um biquinho igual o dela – prometo que não vou deixar você triste de novo.

- eu sei, eu sei! – ela abraçou a minha cabeça, como uma mãe. Eu comecei a rir juntamente com ela

- Alice, você é muito cheirada.

- pára. Eu peguei essa mania de cheirar orégano com o Emmett.

- por que isso não me surpreende?

Ela deu de ombros.

- posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse cautelosa – promete não ficar chateada?

- claro! Você é minha melhor amiga, eu nunca ficaria chateada com as porcarias que você fala.

Ela sorriu.

- ontem...no baile! Enquanto você dançava com Edward, pareceu que você se tocou de alguma coisa. Estou certa?

Abaixei a cabeça

- você gosta dele né, Bells?

- Alice – a encarei – eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, okay? Mas, eu realmente não quero que, o que aconteceu ontem, se repita. Uma coisa é ter vontade de beijá-lo. Outra coisa, é ter vontade de tê-lo só pra mim. E isso...é errado! Ele é meu melhor amigo. – senti uma lágrima escorrer.

- B. – ela me abraçou – entende uma coisa, não dá pra esconder as coisas que vem daqui – ela pegou minha mão e colocou em meu peito. – se for isso o que sente pelo Edward, corra atrás.

- Eu não quero que nossa amizade acabe.

- Sinceramente, acho que não está na hora de chegar e dizer "Ah Edward, eu acho que eu gosto de você" por que ai alguém vai se machucar. Mas com o tempo...quem sabe.

Sorri. Gostara daquela idéia, talvez eu havia confundido algum sentimento e não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

- Obrigada Alice! – pulei em seu colo – você é a melhor, sabia?

- É claro que eu sou! – se gabou e levantou – tive uma idéia! – deu uma olhada dentro do quarto – vamos pra pista de corrida?

- Correr?

- não, Isabella! Andar de bicicleta. – revirou os olhos – é claro que é pra correr.

Olhei pra cima, não acreditando que diria aquilo:

- pensando bem! Vamos.

- coloca um top por baixo dessa camiseta e um par de tênis.

- vamos correr de pijama – quiquei. Sim eu quiquei que nem a Alice – e cabelos bagunçados.

Ela riu.

- você está mesmo doente. – respondeu calçando os tênis.

***

Não havia alguma alma viva pelo colégio – bom! Digo alma viva, almas de alunos, pois funcionários tinha – alguns.

Entramos na quadra e começamos a caminhar. Ou tentar caminhar, pois no passo que dávamos, até uma lesma conseguiria nos ultrapassar.

Apertávamos o passo e depois diminuíamos com nossas conversas absurdas. Cerca de meia hora depois, desistimos.

Fomos para o quarto – nem Ângela e nem Rose haviam acordado – fui a primeira a tomar banho, coloquei uma baby look branca e shorts, calçando um par de crocs azul.

Alice foi pro banho, enquanto eu arrumava meu cabelo.

Enquanto eu o escovava para fazer o rabo de cavalo perfeito – Ângela acordou.

- Bom dia! – sorri.

- já passou de meio dia, né?

- são quase oito horas. – prendi meu cabelo

- dá noite? – levantou num pulo – eu nunca dormi tanto tempo assim, mas eu nem senti que passou e..

- Ang! – a chamei – são oito horas da manhã.

Ela parou onde estava e me olhou arregalando os olhos.

- e o que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora?

- Eu acho que ela está doente – respondeu Alice, saindo do banheiro usando um vestidinho rosa que parecia ser bem leve – ou...de bom humor.

- ta...tá...tá! chega! – dei de ombros – só porque um dia eu acordo cedo, vocês acham que eu estou doente.

- não! Só é estranho...

Revirei os olhos.

- Meninas – disse – vocês querem ir ao casamento do pai? – sorri

- Poxa... – respondeu Ângela – não vai dar, os pais de Ben vem para cá, visitá-lo e querem que eu os conheça.

- Ai que bonitinha! – sorri – ela está vermelha!

- Pára perturbada! – me tacou uma almofada. Eu segurei e voltei a rir junto com Alice.

- E você Allie? – perguntei – já conhece meus tios?

- Já sim! Mas não vai dar para eu ir. Os amigos dos meus pais vão casar, e querem que vamos.

- Poxa – fiz biquinho e olhei pra baixo – eu queria que vocês fossem. – senti meu estomago doer – eu to com fome.

- Nossa! – disse Alice – que novidade, Isabella Swan com fome.

- Chupar um prego! – dei de ombros – bora comer. – me levantei e puxei Alice – você vem Ang?

- não, não! To com preguiça.

Descemos ao saguão pulando e cantando qualquer besteira que vinha a cabeça – realmente, nós estávamos possuídas.

Tomamos café e fomos para a piscina deitar nas espreguiçadeiras. Ficamos um bom tempo fofocando, até alguém me dar um beijo na testa.

- Ai gente! – disse, olhando pra Alice – eu não tenho o primo mais lindo dessa escola?

- com certeza! Apoio totalmente você! – Alice respondeu enquanto Jasper se sentava ao lado dela e lhe dava um selinho.

- Isabella, eu sou seu único primo nessa escola. Mas você tem razão, eu sou seu primo mais lindo.

- começou – revirei os olhos – Jazz! Alice não vai no casamento de Charlie – fiz cara de triste

- Ah não começa o drama não, Bella! – ela sacudiu o dedo – você sabe porque não posso ir.

- por que você não pode ir? – Jasper se virou pra namorada

- Porque tenho que sair com meus pais. – ela sorriu – mas se eles não insistissem tanto da gente ir, com certeza eu iria com vocês.

- Ainda bem que você sabe, senão te obrigaria a ir.

- super delicada, você. – me encarou.

- também te amo – sorri

- Bella! – escutei a voz grossa do meu irmão atrás de mim – Oi.

- Seth, eu não tenho grana.

Ele sentou-se na ponta da espreguiçadeira e me encarou.

- Oi Jasper, oi Alice – acenou pros dois e voltou a me encarar – mana, problema!

- Seth o que você fez dessa vez?

- eu nada... já você...

- Eu não fiz nada.

Ele riu.

- Bells, Jacob Black...aquele meu amigo – continuou – queria falar com você, mas como você não largava o Cullen, ele não conseguiu. Ele ta bem ali – apontou pro outro lado da piscina.

- Ah. Eu vou lá falar com ele.

Quando tentei me levantar, Seth segurou meu braço.

- Bells espera – voltei a me sentar – tome cuidado! Jacob é galinha, e eu não quero que se machuque. Se fosse Leah, tudo bem! Leah também não serve pra nada...mas você é minha irmãzinha! Não vou deixar que...

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, não esperei que ele terminasse e pulei em cima dele.

- Bella! – Seth gritou de susto, enquanto caia no chão me levando junto – enlouqueceu.

- Ah Seth! Você é tão lindo.

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso – me joguei pro seu lado – mas você ta assustando as gatas desse colégio, agora desgruda demonia.

Levantei e beijei sua bochecha

- Obrigada, irmãozinho!

Ele se encolheu um pouco e sorriu. Fui em direção ao Black – quando cheguei perto ele pediu que os amigos se retirassem.

- Ei capitã – ele sorriu, um sorriso lindo – tudo bem?

- tudo sim e você?

- to ótimo!

- Seth disse que queria falar comigo, o que houve? – mordi o lábio inferior.

- podemos andar?

Dei de ombros.

Saimos do deck da piscina e fomos em direção ao prédio G.

- Então, Jake. O que queria falar?

Ele se encolheu.

- Bom Bella, você sabe que eu tenho fama de galinha aqui, não é?

- ahaam.

- e tipo, eu to muito afim de uma menina, e queria conhece-la melhor.

- hmmm...e onde eu me encaixo nisso?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Seja direto, Jacob!

- Eu to muito afim da sua irmã.

O choque correu pelo meu corpo todo. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar por cerca de 10 segundos.

- Bella, diz alguma coisa.

Comecei a rir.

- Jake...Leah é "galinha" igual a você...fariam um casal legal, e eu realmente acho que ela está meio afim de você.

- sério?!

- claro que é. Tem que ver o jeito que ela te olha.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- é do mesmo jeito que você olha pro Cullen?

Senti meu rosto quente.

- Eu olho pro Edward como amiga, somos só amigos.

- sei... – ele mexeu nos cabelos e riu – Cullen nunca gostou de mim.

- Por que?

- porque eu vacilei com ele, mas eu realmente não sabia.

- O que aconteceu? – me virei pra ele, e comecei a andar de costas.

- Quando Edward quebrou a perna, ele não pode participar de um jogo importante – assenti – ele namorava Tanya, e no dia do jogo eles discutiram feio, porque ela queria que ele jogasse e ele realmente não podia – eu relembrei desse dia, Edward estava muito puto – ela foi pro jogo, caso você não saiba, Tanya é Líder de torcida.

- sei.

- então, lá ela disse que tinha acabado com Edward, o que era uma mentira. No fim do jogo, eu ganhei o artilheiro do campeonato. Tanya por popularidade, veio e me beijou – ele deu um sorriso morto – é claro, eu fiquei com ela. Depois eu vim saber da verdade e pedi desculpas ao Edward. Ele ficou furioso e terminou com ela, depois voltaram...bom! de resto eu não sei.

- hmmm... – paramos em frente a entrada do prédio G. – É bom saber dessas coisas

- por que? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- porque eu nunca gostei de Tanya, e não há um motivo agora pra gostar dela.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa.

- Tanya também não gosta de você, por ser - levantou os braços e fez aspas no ar – amiga de Edward. – revirei os olhos e ele riu – vai falar com Leah?

- Vou sim! – sorri. – ei! Tive uma idéia, tem um convite sobrando pro casamento dos meus pais. Você quer ir?

Ele sorriu.

- Oba! Festa, de graça! Claro.

Eu ri.

- tudo bem! Pega com Seth o convite – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ele retribuiu – tchau Jake.

Entrei no saguão e vi Emmett jogando algo no Xbox, sentei ao seu lado e peguei outro controle.

- Ei ursão! – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele deu um pulo. Comecei a rir.

- Ei! Ursão só quem pode me chamar é a ursinha.

- que nojo! – ele revirou os olhos – posso jogar?

- você sabe jogar? – ele riu.

- Eu fui criada com bastante meninos, ou eu aprendia ou ficava brincando de Barbie sozinha.

Ele sorriu e me entregou um controle. Era algum jogo de carro, não sei. Só sei que enquanto jogávamos, Emmett se gabava – tentando me zoar.

Nos últimos segundos de jogo, ultrapassei seu carro. E venci.

Fiquei uns 10 segundos o encarando – sorrindo – enquanto ele intercalava os olhares da televisão para mim.

- e então...quem é a menininha!

Ele respirou fundo.

- posso te pedir um favor?

- diga?

- pinta seu cabelo de loiro? Eu já sou um Cullen, você pode namorar comigo, eu prometo largar a Rosalie.

Comecei a rir. O lance de "já ser um Cullen" foi meio tenso, mas ele largar a Rose, só por causa de um jogo. Foi engraçado.

- A Bells! – ele juntou as mãos feito criança – por favor! Imagina – ele passou a mão pelo ar e o braço nas minhas costas – eu e minha namorada jogando vídeo game até cinco horas da manhã? - suspirou.

- Tá bom, Emmett! Tá bom! agora me diz uma coisa, cadê o Edward?

- você só pensa nele, Isabella. - fez voz de choro.

- Não me convenceu.

Deu de ombros.

- Está no quarto, dormindo.

- Edward dormindo a essa hora?

- Pois é, ele estava irritado ontem...

- o que aconteceu?

- eu não sei bem, mas acho que ele pediu pra ficar com a Tanya e...ou a Tanya pediu pra ficar com ele? - senti uma pontada de leve no meu peito - eu não sei bem! acho que eles dois...sei lá! eu amo essa musica cara. - ele levantou e começou a dançar...Bad Romance, algo que me deu bastante medo.

Subi correndo os lances de escada, tropeçando umas duas vezes e abri a porta do quarto dele, com uma força desnecessária. Edward estava arrumando uns Cd's na estante quando entrei.

- Pediu pra ficar com Tanya, Edward?- quase gritei.

- O que você quer aqui?

Me assustei pela forma rude como ele me respondeu. Tá certo, que eu não merecia melhor que aquilo, mas não foi necessário.

- Saber o que aconteceu ontem, depois de eu ter ido embora.

- Não devo satisfações da minha vida a você! - senti meus olhos encherem d'água. Ele me encarou e abaixou a cabeça - desculpe.

Dei um passo a frente.

- O que houve? - tombei a cabeça de lado. ele não respondeu - qual é Edward, sou eu...a Bella!

Ele sentou na ponta da cama e me encarou.

- Bella, eu vi você e o Black hoje! - suas voz estava tranquila, porém ansiosa - ele não serve pra você, entende isso de uma vez! - estava nervoso, fato.

- Edward, pára de falar besteiras. - me irritei com aquilo, Jake não era má pessoa - não quero nada com Jacob, nunca vou querer! - ele olhou pra mim, pela primeira vez - agora, dá pra você entender que Tanya não serve pra você?

- o que Tanya tem a ver com isso?

- o que aconteceu ontem, depois que eu fui embora do baile?

- eu fiquei com Jasper e Emmett e fui embora assim que eles foram.

Por que eu tinha a impressão que Edward estava me encurralando?

- e nesse tempo, em que eles não estavam presentes, você estava aonde?

Ele deu um sorriso torto lindo. Por que eu estava encostada na parede e Edward estava perto, muito perto?

- conversando com Tanya.

- E toda aquela história de que Tanya era somente para você me esquecer?

Edward POV

Ela era tão boba! E tão bonita. Apoiei meu braço atrás dela.

- Eu estava dando o fora nela.

Ela suspirou.

- Ufa! - olhou pro teto - ainda bem que você não ficou com ela.

Era a minha hora de provocar.

- por que? Ciumes? - segurei um sorriso.

- de que? - me olhou engraçado do jeito que só ela sabia olhar - de você? - bufou

- eu sei que você é louca por mim. - sorri - não esquenta! também sou louco por você.

Ela fez uma cara de criança e cruzou as mãos nas costas.

- eu sei que é louco por mim - mordeu o lábio e roçou o nariz no meu - mas desde quando eu sou louca por você?

Minha respiração estava desregulada. Como aquela maldita garota, que eu vi pela primeira vez aos doze anos, foi ter essa influência absurda sobre mim?

- desde agora!

Encostei nossos lábios e refletindo em pensamentos "Eu nunca conseguiria esquecê-la".

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

- e o tão esperado beijo...tchan tchan tchan!

- reação da Bella? Surpreeesa! há, sou má.

* * *

**Links:**

- Roupa da Bella - polyvore . com /cgi/set?id=17088939

* * *

**Provavelmente no próximo capitulo terá...:**

- Bom, como eu não tenho tempo de agradecer review por review, eu tive essa ideia para motivá-las a comentar

Mãe Alice diz que:

- teremos um casamento a vista *OOOOOOOH*

- teremos convidados surpresas nesse casamento *OOOOOOOOOH*

- Teremos uma briga *OOOOOOOH* ou um belo beijo na boca *OOOOOOOOOH*

- Mãe Alice vê que a Mariana vai pegar o Taylor *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH*

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy (ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou deixa um comentário.**

**Campanha: vamos superar o número de reviews do capitulo anterior**

**Beeeijocas! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da Mariana:** Cara, eu nem acredito que eu tive tempo para escrever, eu to tão feliz .-. e to mtmt emocionada também, por que eu recebi uma noticia hoje mt linda *-* me indicaram para um quilhão de categorias no **Oscar de fanfics**. *bota mão na cabeça que vai começar. ODIAJSIODJAODJAIODJ' cherei hoje *

Putz, só de estar concorrendo é mó emoção, to toda uuhl!

Peço ajuda das minhas queridas leitoras, limds e absoluts –q para votarem em mim.

I'll Be There For You tá concorrendo. Olha que feliz, nossa bebezinha atualizada hoje, e ainda concorrendo. Vamos lá mulherada. Vamos votar:

**Ah Tia Mari ta aqui ó:**

*Categoria: Melhor fanfic completa, sem lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: Amor de Verão

*Categoria: Melhor fanfic incompleta, sem lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: I'll Be There For You

*Categoria: Fanfic revelação, sem lemons.

Fanfic: I'll Be There For You

*Categoria: Melhor One shot com Lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: Cozinhar nunca foi tão divertido

*Categoria: Melhor One shot sem Lemons – universo alternativo

Fanfic: My Life Would Suck Without You

*Categoria: Melhor Song-Fic – One-shot

Fanfic: My Life Would Suck Without You

*Categoria: Melhor autora de Fanfics sem Lemons

*Categoria: Autora mais simpática com as Leitoras

*Categoria: Autora com a melhor escrita

*Categoria: Melhor autora de Comédia

*Categoria: Autora revelação

*caran, eu to surpresa de ter entrado em tanta categoria, esse é o link das coleguinhas que estão fazendo a votação! E lá está o link para vocês votarem na tia linds e absoluts –q de vocês. : http://www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/u/1197490/ *

Obrigada meninas! Beijões e divirtam-se com o capitulo!

* * *

Do you ever think, when you're all alone

_(Você já pensou, quando está sozinha, )_

All that we could be, Where this thing could go?

_(tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir? )_

Am I crazy or falling in love?

_(Estou louco ou me apaixonando? )_

Is it real or just another crush?

_(É real ou apenas uma outra paixão? )_

Do you catch a breath, when I look at you

_(Você suspira quando olho pra você, )_

Are you holding back, like the way I do?

_(você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou? )_

Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away

_(Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir)_

But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away

_(Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora)_

**Crush – David Archuleta**

--

Bella POV

Quando a gente diz que o dia não pode piorar, ele sempre piora – mas eu não lembro de nenhum caso de que quando o dia estava muito bom, ele ficava melhor.

Porque de uma hora pra outra, eu era apenas uma garota normal que estranhamente havia acordado cedo, para me tornar uma garota com o coração super acelerado por estar beijando o melhor amigo.

Por que eu retribuía aquele beijo? Eu realmente não sei! Eu realmente não sabia por que eu estava beijando Edward! Ta certo, que ele estava me beijando muito bem – ah Deus! Eu estou raciocinando enquanto eu estou beijando meu melhor amigo! Que tipo de anomalia eu sou, que pensa em coisas aleatórias enquanto dá o melhor beijo da vida?

Voltei a me concentrar, em Edward, quando senti minhas costas sendo empurrada na parede logo atrás de mim. Em nenhum momento, eu achei errado beijá-lo. Eu o amava, amava demais! – mas era um amor de melhor amigo, era isso em que eu achava – até aquele momento.

O beijo havia começado lentamente, tornando se urgente. Parecia que, aquilo era o começo de algo novo. Um pigarro bem alto foi dado – e fez com que nos separássemos. Era Peter, o monitor dos garotos, estava dando um meio sorriso, encostado no batente da porta.

- Swan, Cullen! – prendeu a risada – nada de se agarrarem no quarto, podem fazer isso lá fora.

Senti meu rosto quente, muito quente! Nunca passara por uma vergonha tão grande. Sai do quarto andando rapidamente e senti alguém segurar meu braço e me virar para si.

Edward me olhava radiante, a boca levemente inchada e os olhos brilhando. Meu coração disparou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Oi! – ele sussurrou dando aquele meio sorriso de matar

- Oi. – olhei pro pé.

- seus sapatos são horríveis! – ele olhou na mesma direção que eu – o que faz uma pessoa usar crocs?

Dei um tapa em seu braço

- Não critica meus sapatos! Eles são super confortáveis. –resmunguei e ele riu – dá até vontade de pular com eles – comecei a pular.

- ta bom! O que aconteceu com você?

- eu acordei cedo! – continuei pulando – caminhei com Alice, falei com Jake... – parei de pular – a propósito, preciso fazer um favor a ele...

Sai do corredor e fui para as escadas, Edward me segurou pela cintura e me rodou pelo ar – comigo de costas.

- o que deu em você menino? – ele apoiou uma mão por cima da minha cabeça, na parede – hein?

- o que precisa ajudar Jacob Black? – apertou os olhos

Me aproximei dele, com nossas bocas a milímetros de distancia, e sussurrei:

- segredo.

Sem eu esperar, ele me deu um selinho e me encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

- conte-me.

- ele vai comigo no casamento de Charlie.

- por que?

- porque eu convidei vocês e como sobrou convite, eu deixei ele ir. pois o coitado está gostando de Leah.

- Jacob não gosta de ninguém – respondeu grosseiramente.

- nem Leah. – entortei um pouco a cabeça – Edward...Jacob me contou sobre a Tanya, deveria escutar o lado dele. Tenho certeza que está arrependido. Você ouviu o lado dele?

- não! – olhou para o lado – também não quero saber.

- para de ser teimoso, o garoto está arrependido. – comecei a descer as escadas. – fale com ele, Jake parece ser legal.

- eu falo com ele, desde que você pare de encher meu saco – revirou os olhos e eu abracei sua cintura.

Só que como Isabella Swan, não pode ver qualquer oscilação de uma reta, como uma escada, eu cai. Ia me machucar feio, se Edward não tivesse me segurado, pela bunda. O que me deixou bastante constrangida.

- Desculpe! – sussurrou. – ainda tropeça nos próprios pés, que nem a cinco anos atrás?

- não! – menti – ok! Agora muito pouco, eu cresci ta. – desci o ultimo lance de escada.

- eu sei! – ele disse tão baixo que eu pensei que estivesse escutado coisas, me virei para olhá-lo e percebi que o mesmo analisava a minha bunda

- Edward! – gritei.

- desculpe! – sorriu malicioso e desceu até o meu lado – já almoçou?

- não!

- vamos no shopping almoçar?

- preciso pegar a minha carteira, espera?

- eu estou convidando, eu pago.

- Edward.... – gemi – não!

- pára de palhaçada. Vamos.

Revirei os olhos e andei para fora do saguão com ele. No caminho, ficamos mais conversando do que em silencio – não tocamos no assunto do beijo, e nem ficamos em silencio desagradável. Pareceu que nada havia acontecido.

Entramos no shopping e vi que tinha bastante alunos por lá. Fomos para a praça de alimentação, e entramos num restaurante Japonês. Edward sempre me falava desse restaurante – disse uma vez que me levaria a esse restaurante.

- Cumprindo a minha promessa! – ele sorriu.

- você se lembra?

- é claro! Eu lembro de tudo o que fizemos e o que dissemos, Bella!

Abracei sua cintura.

- Obrigada.

- pelo que?

- por ser o melhor amigo do mundo.

Ele ficou tenso por um momento, depois relaxou e beijou minha testa.

- de nada, anjo.

Entramos no restaurante, e Edward pediu para nós dois seu prato preferido. Nunca havia comido comida japonesa, então estava meio receosa com os hashis.

- Lembrei de você hoje! – ele sorriu

- você sempre se lembra de mim, você me ama.

Revirou os olhos

- quando desci para tomar café, e te vi com Jacob. Estavam assistindo o noticiário no saguão...

- ninguém assiste noticiário.

- não em Los Angeles, a mulher do canal 8 é muito boa.

- Edward isso foi muito nojento.

- nojento seria você ouvindo isso do Emmett, ele faz com que até eu e Jasper sentirmos nojo dela.

Eu ri

- mas o que você lembrou de mim?

- então, a mulher do tempo avisou que a temperatura irá cair bastante esses dias. – resmunguei – mas sem chuva!

- pelo menos isso. Tenho quase certeza que em Forks deve estar um calor insuportável.

Ele riu.

Não demorou muito para a comida chegar, o encarei, mordendo os lábios.

- Bella, sashimis, sashimis Bella! estão apresentados.

- esqueceu de me apresentar os hashis – respondi ironicamente.

- Olha como sou esquecido! Hashis, Bella! – ele sorriu – Bella, é assim que se segura os Hashis.

Coloquei o meu rosto entre as mãos, morrendo de vergonha! As vezes eu tinha a sensação de que andava demais com Rosalie, minha mente estava muito, muito maldosa.

- O que houve? – perguntou

- Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer?

- sim! – ele me encarou – Bella é assim que segura os...Ah meu Deus! – ele arregalou os olhos – você ta igualzinha a Rosalie.

- Eu sei! – choraminguei. – eu não pensava essas coisas. Rosalie sempre foi a prima do mal.

- ah claro! Você é a senhorita ingênua. – mostrei a língua – quem dá língua quer beijo.

Ele colocou o primeiro sashimi na boca, dando um sorriso – sem mostrar os dentes – enquanto mastigava.

***

Já era quarta-feira e eu havia acabado de acordar – a tal mulher do tempo havia acertado, fazia um friozinho, sem chuva! Quando dava meio dia, o sol esquentava de leve – estava bastante agradável aquilo.

Levantei com Alice me tacando uma almofada, tomei um banho quentinho e vesti um moletom marrom com short jeans e um all star branco. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e deixei a franja solta.

- Está se vestindo melhor, Isabella! – Alice sorriu

- muito cedo para conversa. – resmunguei.

- quem se importa! – deu de ombros.

Peguei meu notebook, taquei-o na mochila e sai do quarto. Junto com as meninas.

Entramos as quatro no elevador e fomos tomar café da manhã, comprei um chocolate quente e fui para a sala – já que não era novidade estarmos atrasada.

Assim que acabaram todas as aulas, eu fui para a midiateca estudar para a prova de química. Encontrei Edward lá, mexendo em um computador.

- eu não estou mais online! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, rindo, jogando a mochila no chão e dando um beijo em sua bochecha – pode sair do computador.

- sem graça! – ele retribuiu o beijo – estou pesquisando sobre a prova.

- hmmm. E achou alguma coisa?

- sim! – ele levantou e foi para perto da impressora – já coloquei para imprimir, para estudarmos.

- bom menino! – sorri, colocando minhas coisas em cima da mesa e sentando numa das cadeiras.

Ele fez uma caretinha, pegou as folhas – que acabaram de sair da impressora e sentou ao meu lado.

- Então Isabella? Entendeu carbono quiral?

- não.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a me explicar química orgânica (**n.a: **_paixão absurda, gente *-*), _aquilo não entrava de jeito algum na minha cabeça – já estava ficando irritada. Além do que a mão de Edward estava apoiada na minha perna, e eu não estava nem um pouco concentrada.

- Edward desiste! Eu odeio química orgânica.

- Bells, relaxa. Tem um livro que você pode estudar por ele. – ele levantou e segurou minha mão – vamos na biblioteca buscá-lo.

Peguei meu material e fomos para a biblioteca.

- Com licença! – Edward perguntou à bibliotecária – onde fica a sessão de livros de química?

- terceiro corredor, ultima prateleira. – respondeu mal-humorada.

- obrigado. – sorriu aquele sorriso torto de matar qualquer mulher.

- de-de nada! – ela gaguejou e eu ri alto. A mulher me encarou e fez sinal de silencio.

- vamos. – Edward passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou para o corredor.

Chegamos na prateleira e começamos a procurar tal livro. Ele achou o livro bem rápido. – como não havia ninguém ali, ele se aproximou de mim sorrateiramente. Como um vampiro, atrás de sua presa, e quando ia me beijar - se afastou, pois haviam vozes no corredor.

Desde aquele domingo, não ficávamos! Quer dizer, a gente só se beijou uma vez. Talvez eu estivesse iludida demais, talvez não tocar naquele assunto, nem acreditar que ele gostava de mim, era o certo a se fazer. Pois eu tinha medo, medo de ser machucada. E de uma coisa eu estava certa, eu estava apaixonada pelo idiota do meu melhor amigo.

Estudamos mais um pouco, sem qualquer ataque _"eu vou te pegar, Bella"_ do Edward, e quando estava quase de noite, eu fui para o quarto.

Tomei um banho e deitei na cama para relaxar. Não passou cinco minutos, resolvi pegar meu notebook para responder os e-mails de Charlie.

_Ontem, 15:45h_

De: _Charlie Swan_

Para: _Isabella Swan_

Assunto: _que tipo de filha é você que nem responde meus e-mails._

_Olá. Meu nome é Charlie Swan, e vim-lhe informar que eu sou seu pai. Sim, você tem um pai. Oi monstra. Tudo bem?_

_Só passei aqui para avisar que chegaremos em Los Angeles amanhã de manhã, só nos veremos no dia do casamento, pois eu vou estar ocupado fazendo coisas que você não deve fazer até os 30 anos com a Sue. Então trate de não se esquecer, que o chefe Swan vai casar daqui a tantos dias, já que eu não sei quando você vai abrir sua caixa de mensagens._

_Beijos, monstrinha!_

_Seu pai, sim! Você tem pai._

Comecei a rir sozinha, só Charlie para escrever uma coisa dessas.

De: _Isabella Swan_

Para: _Charlie Swan_

Assunto: _sem idéia para escrever aqui._

_E ai, velho gostoso? Se divertindo muito com sua futura esposa? Curta enquanto é tempo, daqui a alguns dias ela precisa ficar sozinha para aqueles negócios de noiva e blá blá blá. QUE TIPO DE PAI É VOCÊ QUE NÃO QUER VER A FILHA QUANDO ESTÁ NA MESMA CIDADE QUE ELA?!_

_Pai, eu sou carente! Eu só vou mesmo te ver no casamento?! Nem um almoço pai e filha? É sério, eu sinto muito a sua falta. Estou louca para te ver no sábado, e te contar as novidades. Sabia que eu to grávida? É...o armário do faxineiro é um ótimo lugar para... é brincadeira Charlie! Não enfarta. Kkk' adoro te zoar._

_Velho, vou comer. To com muita fome e não estou me alimentando direito._

_Beijos._

O sinal do jantar havia acabado de tocar, levantei e peguei meu Ipod, indo sozinha para o refeitório – quando abri a porta do quarto, a retardada da minha prima me derruba no chão.

- Que susto, encapetada! – coloquei a mão no peito – o que deu em você?

- Alice marcou shopping amanhã. Precisamos de roupas para os casamentos.

- putz! – bati em minha testa – como eu esqueci disso. – me levantei.

- vai comer agora?

- vou.

- vou junto! – se convidou, dando um sorriso lindo. - e ai, Bells? Quanto tempo a gente não conversa.

- passamos o almoço juntas, Rose.

- ta, mas quanto tempo nós não temos uma conversa de primas.

A encarei, apertando o botão do elevador.

- Ah não! nem inventa, Rosalie. Sua mente é muito perigosa para uma pessoa só.

Ela riu.

- eu sou um anjo.

- eu sei. Engana outro ta! Eu te conheço.

Ficamos conversando bobagens até chegarmos ao refeitório, almoçamos e eu tratei logo de voltar para o quarto. Estava bastante cansada.

***

O dia seguinte foi bastante cansativo, Alice nos fez comprar mais roupas do que o necessário – até a coitada da Angela que não ia a festa alguma, foi obrigada a comprar um vestido.

Sábado chegou voando. Passamos o dia inteiro nos arrumando – meu pai, por algum milagre, não estava tão pão duro. E disse que mandaria um carro para nos buscar no colégio, e nos levar direto para a cerimônia.

Leah, praticamente se mudou para o nosso quarto para se arrumar. A festa que Alice ia era no mesmo horário que a nossa, e seus pais iriam vir buscá-los. Então não daria tempo de eu conhecer os famosos Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

Eu usava um vestido azul escuro justo, com um lacinho no quadril, sandálias prateadas de salto e brincos e colar de pérolas – que Alice tinha me dado, após muita discussão na loja.

Meu cabelo estava escovado, com cachos enormes na ponta, minha maquiagem era bastante clássica – não pin-up, com exageros de batons vermelhos – mas clássica, no estilo romântica. Minha boca estava levemente rosada, e as bochechas também. Os olhos estavam bem delineados, realçando a cor dos meus olhos – assim dito por Alice – eu estava bonita! Pelo menos eu achava que estava.

Meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem de Charlie – avisando que o motorista estava na porta do colégio e que ele achava que estava fazendo xixi até pelo ouvido.

- temos que ir! – disse para Rose e Leah. Nessa hora, Angela já tinha saído – vai ficar bem, Alice?

- vou sim.

- Caso a festa estiver chata – Leah deu um beijo em sua bochecha – você nos liga.

- Pode deixar, estão lindas.

- você também – sorri.

Saímos e encontramos Jake, Seth e Jasper no saguão.

- Uau! – Jasper me abraçou pela cintura – vocês estão lindas.

- Eu sei! – Rosalie sorriu

Revirei os olhos.

- você está linda, Leah! – Jacob a abraçou e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Percebi que Leah havia ficado bastante envergonhada. Sorri com aquilo.

- Formam um belo casal! – Seth falou se levantando do sofá – vamos?

***

Palavras eram pequenas para dizer a saudade que estava de Charlie Swan. Após a cerimônia religiosa, a festa estava prometendo.

Eu, Seth e Leah tivemos que cumprimentar alguns convidados – depois pudemos vazar para a mesa de Jake, Rose e Jasper.

- Bella! – Rose me cutucou – seu pai contratou cada garçom lindo.

- Rosalie! – a encarei – não tinha visto. Meu Deus! – fingi me abanar – olha aquele?

- aquele quem? – Charlie apareceu atrás de nós. Senti meu rosto esquentar – em dona Isabella e dona Rosalie? – não deixou escapar.

- ei velho gostoso! – o encarei – deveria cuidar da sua esposa, tem muito homem por aqui.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- vem cá monstrinha! Quero te apresentar uns amigos da faculdade.

- pai! – resmunguei. – daqui a pouco eu vou ter que conhecer todos os seus amigos da faculdade.

- é só esses sua chata! Os filhos deles estão sozinhos, e são da sua idade.

- opa! – me levantei num instante.

- só por que ele disse filhos! – Rosalie fofoqueira Hale provocou – se fosse filhas, ela ainda estaria reclamando.

- Cala boca, loira dos infernos! – joguei o braço e ela riu.

- ai ai! Que idéia foi essa de deixar vocês duas juntas.

- a melhor do mundo, Charlie! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele retribuiu.

Caminhamos até uma das mesas – onde só havia um casal – eles eram irritantemente bonitos, eles realmente não pareciam ter a mesma idade que Charlie.

- Sem formalidades Charlie – o cara loiro disse se levantando, juntamente com a mulher. Charlie riu. – então essa é a famosa Bella!

Sorri, por graças a Deus alguém me chamar assim.

- Bells, esses são Esme e Carlisle. Meus amigos de faculdade – disse Charlie sorrindo radiante.

- Prazer! - sorri

Apertei a mão de Carlisle e recebi um abraço caloroso de Esme – por um momento, lembrei do abraço da minha mãe.

- Nossos filhos estão lá fora. – disse Esme – daqui a pouco aparecem. Ah! – ela disse de repente – falando neles.

Me virei para onde que ela apontou e levei um susto ao receber um abraço de um pixel.

- Bella! – Alice saltitou.

- Alice o que?

- Ah meu Deus! – disse Esme – vocês se conhecem?

- Bella é minha melhor amiga, mãe! – eu estava confusa! Muito confusa – eu não acredito, Charlie é seu pai. – ela sorriu pro meu pai.

- Bellinha furacão! – Emmett apoiou o braço no meu pescoço – então você é a filha do meu padrinho.

Oi?!

- pai, você é padrinho disso? – apontei pra Emmett – sem ofensas, senhor e senhora Cullen.

- não ofendeu, querida! – Esme sorriu – só não precisa de tantas formalidades conosco.

- sou sim. A um bom tempo que eu não vejo esse garoto – deu um soquinho em Emmett.

- é muita coincidência para uma única família. – sacudi a cabeça, fazendo todos rirem – então pai, você já conhece meu namorado?

Ouvi um pigarro de Edward atrás de mim, e vi o choque percorrendo o corpo de Charlie.

- namorado?

- é pai! – puxei as duas mãos de Edward para a minha cintura – Charlie, esse é o Edward, meu namorado.

- Bella, - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido – seu pai tem porte legal de arma, não inventa.

- Edward, querido! – disse Esme – to tão feliz! – ela parecia tão radiante – viu Carlisle, eu disse que ele iria esquecer a menina da Internet.

- Mãe! – Edward a encarou, me puxando mais pra perto – Bella é a menina da Internet.

- a do acampamento?

- ahaam. – assenti – nos conhecemos a cinco anos.

- então você está namorando a minha menina? – Charlie parecia sério.

- Estou sim, Charlie. – Edward sorriu, e eu realmente não acreditava que a brincadeira estava sendo levada a sério. Nesse momento, não havia sinal algum de Alice e Emmett – o Senhor já me conhece desde pequeno, e sabe a família que eu venho. Sou um bom cara para a sua filha.

- bom! – Charlie respirou fundo – desde que ela não apareça grávida! Tudo bem. Bella, se ficar grávida olha para quem recorrer – apontou para Carlisle.

- nem inventa, Charlie! – Carlisle sorriu brincando.

- preciso cumprimentar os outros convidados! – Charlie disse – cuide da minha menina, garoto.

Carlisle se sentou e Esme nos encarou.

- vocês não valem nada! – disse brincalhona.

Eu e Edward começamos a rir.

- por que? – perguntou Carlisle

- não ta vendo a cara dos dois? – Esme nos apontou – não estão namorando.

- é sério? – ele nos encarou.

Continuamos rindo.

- podem não estar namorando agora, mas eu realmente acho que fariam um belo casal.

A festa estava definitivamente perfeita. O DJ era muito bom, e colocou bastante músicas atuais. E todo mundo estava dançando.

Fui no banheiro retocar o gloss, vi de longe Seth ficando com uma garota – com certeza ele era irmão de Leah, eram iguaizinhos.

Entrei no banheiro e vi o estado "toda acabada" em que eu estava, ajeitei o cabelo e enquanto abria o gloss, alguém abriu a porta do banheiro o que me deu um baita susto.

- Edward esse banheiro é feminino?

- quem liga! Pelo que parece todas as mulheres da festa não virão aqui agora.

- Sue está jogando o buquê?

- não, o Dj colocou Single Ladies, parece que as suas tias solteiras resolveram parar um pouco de beber para dançar, Emmett foi agarrado por uma. – comecei a rir – e você, Isabella? – apoiou a mão na pia, enquanto eu passava o gloss – que história é essa de namorado?

- só para zoar um pouco com a cara de Charlie... – disse indiferente – por que?

- hmmm...por que pareceu bem real! – se aproximou de mim – não foi? – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- hmmm – não consegui responder. Estava com muita vontade de beijá-lo.

Ele trilhou do meu pescoço a minha boca, e começou a me beijar lentamente. Quando o beijo começou a ficar urgente, uma surpresa nada agradável aconteceu:

- Ah meu Deus! – a voz fina de Alice adentrou o banheiro.

Fudeu.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

- desculpem a demora! Mas a escola ta consumindo toda a minha sanidade, então por favor. Não esqueçam que eu ainda amo vocês.

- não esqueçam de votar na tia linda e absoluta favorita de vocês, ou seja eu. Os links estão lá em cima

- Ciúmes absurdo do meu David, sim! Ele é meu cantor preferido.

* * *

**Links:**

Primeira roupa da Bella: http://www**(ponto)**polyvore**(ponto)**com/cgi/set?id=18156687

Vestido da festa: http://www**(ponto)**polyvore**(ponto)**com/aodjasdoiasj/set?id=18156681

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho (não mais verde) ai em baixo? Isso mesmo, o balãozinho e do lado escrito Review this Chapter. Clica nele e me diz o que achou do capitulo.**

**Beijos.**

*****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

: Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Que demorei um milhão de anos pra postar. Mas cara, vida de pré-vestibulanda não é fácil. Acordar, estudar, estudar, estudar, se der tempo come, se não estuda, e dormir. E assim eu vou vivendo. Estou de férias por enquanto. Graças a Deus.

Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que votou em mim *-* cara, eu fiquei mtmtmt feliz quando eu vi que tinha ganhado premio de Fanfic revelação.

Deixando meu momento surto de lado. Vamos a fic.

* * *

You had your dreams, I had mine.

_(Você teve os seus sonhos, eu tive os meus.)_

You had your fears, I was fine.

_(Você tinha seus medos, eu estava bem.)_

Show me what I couldn't find,

_(Me mostrou o que eu não poderia encontrar,)_

When two different worlds collide.

_(Quando dois mundos diferentes colidem.)_

**Two Worlds Collide – Demi Lovato**

**...  
**

Bella POV

Álcool. Talvez não fosse uma boa coisa para alguém da minha idade – mas naquele momento era tudo que eu precisava. Ser pega por Alice beijando Edward, não era algo muito _legal_ para ter acontecido.

Consegui fugir dela a festa inteira e quando voltei para o colégio – consegui dormir. Uma _fuga de Alice completa_. Hoje com certeza será o pior dia da minha vida.

Minha cabeça doía muito, como se a tivessem pegado e batido milhares de vezes na parede. Ok, talvez eu não estivesse acostumada com isso. Eu nunca havia passado de um ou dois copos de vinho em ocasiões especiais – mas dessa vez, eu não queria escutar um discurso besta de Alice sobre estar ficando com Edward e não me machucar com isso.

Quando deu oito da manhã. Senti sede e vi que todas as garotas dormiam. Era uma boa chance para continuar fugindo e dormir no saguão. E foi o que fiz. Mas parece que as pessoas sentiam raiva de mim, não sei. Parecia que o mundo conspirava contra mim.

- Bellinha. – a voz de Emmett sussurrava há muito tempo no meu ouvido – acorda, Bella. – sua voz era afeminada – Bella.

- que é Emmett. – levei o braço aos olhos, pois a luz que vinha de fora incomodava.

- ta acordada?

- não. – respondi grosseiramente

Fez-se silencio, por pouco mais de dez segundos. Resolvi espiar, mas nada adiantaria – seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu.

- o que você quer Emmett? –resmunguei.

- nada. – sorriu – eu vim aqui, te vi dormindo e resolvi te acordar.

- ta cedo, garoto – me revirei no sofá – vai pro seu quarto dormir.

- Bells, são duas da tarde.

- ahn?

- duas da tarde. Alice deve estar te caçando, eu não vi aquela _oompa loompa_ hoje.

Eu ri.

- eu levanto. É isso que você quer. Pronto, estou acordada. – fiquei de pé. Ele ficou por tempo demais me observando, _estranho_. Ah! Esqueci, era o Emmett – o que foi?

- seu cabelo ta tão legal. – tombou a cabeça – parece palha.

- vai pra merda.

Dei as costas e apertei o botão do elevador – quando o mesmo chegou, saiu a galinha mor daquele colégio.

- viu Lauren – disse Tanya sorrindo – essa que é Isabella Swan em natura, eu disse que ela não era bonita.

A única coisa que me submeti a fazer foi levantar os dois dedos médios das minhas mãos e entrar no elevador. Tanya era o tipo de garota que me estressava. Maquiagem demais, empinada demais, irritante demais, _puta_ demais... Não sei como, Edward fora apaixonado por aquilo. Ah, Edward. O que estava acontecendo com a gente? Tantas perguntas pra tão poucas respostas. Bem, para mim eram poucas. Eu já tinha a certeza do que eu sentia. – se aquilo não fosse amor, o que seria então? _Paixonite_? Não. Era muito forte para ser só isso.

Mas eu estava em crise com meus pensamentos, eu não queria falar com eles, eu não queria ouvi-los. Porque se eu o ouvisse eu provavelmente me machucaria.

Assim que o elevador parou, corri direto para o meu quarto; buscar uma roupa para tomar um banho – meu humor estava péssimo hoje. Assim que voltei para o quarto Angela saia.

- oi Bella. Acordou cedo?

- não, não. – forcei um sorriso – fugindo de Alice.

- hmm... quer ir almoçar?

- ainda estão servindo a comida?

- nos domingos eles servem mais tarde – deu uma risadinha – nunca percebeu isso?

- ah. Talvez eu perca a hora aqui. – sorri. – então, como foi ontem?

- foi bem legal, os pais do Ben foram muitos simpáticos comigo.

- viu. Você tem esse problema Ang. Nunca escuta a Alice – nós rimos – ela está sempre certa.

- o que tem eu.

- cruzes garota! – dei um pulo, colocando a mão no peito – de onde você veio?

- eu to em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum – fez um tom de misteriosa, em seguida se recompôs – e ai Bella, como foi à noite de ontem?

Fechei a cara.

- estou perdendo algo? – perguntou Angela.

- não, não. Nada mesmo. – disse Alice levemente e colocando um excesso de sarcasmo nas poucas palavras que tinha dito – estão indo almoçar?

- sim. – respondi grosseiramente

- vou com vocês.

Elas foram conversando e eu um pouco alheia ao papo. Almoçamos e Alice teve a brilhante, ou maldita idéia de ir ao shopping. E foi assim que eu passei o resto do meu maravilhoso dia de ressaca – a única coisa que eu pude escolher foi tomar um _sundae_ no Mcdonalds.

Nós voltamos para o colégio e encontramos os meninos sentados no saguão. Emmett deveria me pagar por ter me acordado.

- Olá garotas. – disse Jasper quando abraçou Alice – onde estavam?

- shopping – respondeu dando um selinho nele – fizeram o que hoje?

- nada. – disse Emmett – só ficamos zoando Edward por estar solteiro e não querer pegar ninguém.

Todos riram enquanto ele me mandava um olhar sugestivo.

- Edward – disse Rosalie – você tem todas as garotas solteiras e algumas que namoram aos seus pés. Por que não escolhe uma? Tem muitas garotas bonitas em Los Angeles sabia?

- pois é. – olhou pra baixo – mas a garota que eu quero é muito boa pra mim.

- Ah meu Deus. – Alice saiu do colo de Jasper e pulou para cima de Edward começando a beijar seu rosto – meu irmão é muito lindo.

- pára Alice. – ele tentava afastá-la de brincadeira – que nojo.

- Ah Edward. – começou Emmett – para de ser _viadinho_, corre logo atrás dela.

- mas do que eu já estou correndo? – olhou para o irmão.

- Gente. – chamei – to indo dormir, beijo.

- já Bella? Você acordou duas da tarde.

- por sua culpa. – encarei o grandalhão – por falar nisso, você ta _fudido_ na minha mão. Não sabe que o sangue Hale _corre_ nas minhas veias?

- ih. – Ben entrou na brincadeira – alguém ta com _probleminha_.

- boa noite gente. – forcei um sorriso

- espera Bella. – Alice se levantou – eu vou com você.

Fudeu. _De novo_.

[...]

- vamos conversar. – o barulho da porta batendo foi o que me deu certeza de que não sairia dali viva. – por que não me contou?

- sobre?

- Estar de caso com Edward.

- só foram algumas vezes Alice.

- algumas? – _droga_. Eu tinha esquecido totalmente que nunca conseguiria esconder a verdade de Alice

- é Alice. Eu to ficando com Edward e a gente nunca fala sobre isso – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas – e agora ele está apaixonado por uma garota maravilhosa e eu sou mais uma idiota dessa escola apaixonada por ele. Pronto. Essa é a minha linda história de amor. – eu já estava descontrolada, mas aquilo era bom, toda angustia saia do meu peito, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelos meus olhos – era isso que você queria ouvir? – me deixei chorar com soluços e nariz escorrendo. Ok, sem nariz escorrendo.

Ela não disse nada. Se aproximou de mim e me abraçou – esperando que eu me acalmasse. Depois de cinco minutos ela se afastou lentamente de mim e ficou a minha frente.

- Bella. – olhou em meus olhos – presta atenção, Edward nunca iria machucar você, tenha certeza disso. Ele é o garoto mais chato que eu conheço – nós rimos de leve – nunca ficaria com alguém que não valesse a pena.

- Tanya...

- Ah Bella. – jogou os braços pro alto – Tanya é maluca. Aquela garota precisava mesmo de um hospício. Aprende uma coisa: Tanya é um erro, não passa disso é que nem o MewTwo.

- ta bom Alice. – eu sorri – não vamos voltar para nossos momentos de criança, e falar sobre Pokémon

Ela riu.

- não Bella. Já conheceu a Kate? Irmã de Tanya?

- não.

- vou te apresentar a ela. A Kate é como o Mew, e a Tanya é o MewTwo.

- o que você cheirou hoje? – perguntei sacudindo a cabeça

- nada. – sorriu – mas Edward nunca gostou de Tanya e outra, essa garota maravilhosa que ele falou com certeza é você.

- ah ta, Alice. – revirei os olhos – você se superou dessa vez. Vamos voltar a falar de Pokémon.

Nós rimos. Ficamos conversando no quarto até as meninas voltarem, depois colocamos um filme – Se beber não case (**n.a:** aconselho muito bom *-*) – um filme bastante popular mas que nenhuma de nós havia assistido.

Conversamos mais um pouco e resolvemos dormir. No dia seguinte teria aula – e já eram quatro da manhã. Estávamos todas deitadas, a luz apagada e nenhuma de nós dormindo.

- Angela – chamou Rose bem alto.

- sim? – disse com a voz amassada.

- pudim. – ela começou a rir à La bob esponja e contagiou todas nós.

- ai gente. – disse Alice rindo – fiz besteira.

- o que?

- acho que fiz xixi.

Elas riram ainda mais. – só que esqueceram de avisar a Alice que eu dormia na cama debaixo da dela.

- Ah que vacilo, Alice. – pulei pro chão. – sai daí. – eu não consegui me conter e comecei a rir com as duas.

Rosalie estava jogada no chão – mais vermelha que um pimentão, deu pra ver pela luz – e Angela fazia exercícios de respiração.

- Eu to molhada gente. – disse Alice feito criança.

- hmmm – Rose sorriu maliciosa – Ah Jasper.

- cala a boca. – disse Alice

- sai do mijo garota. – comecei rindo – eu acho que vou fazer xixi também – assumi.

Angela levantou, mas mal conseguia ficar de pé:

- ai ai. Minha barriga. – ela se curvava – eu to passando mal.

Nós quatro riamos muito. Rosalie como sempre fora escandalosa soltava uns gritinhos no meio das suas risadas.

- ta mijada mesmo Alice? – perguntei

- o colchão não está molhado mas... – ela bateu na testa – ah droga! – pulou do beliche e correu para o banheiro – eu to menstruada.

Rosalie voltou a dar os gritinhos e eu e Angela – que já estávamos no chão – voltamos a rir.

Assim que as coisas voltaram ao normal – Alice já usava absorvente e nós estávamos em nossas devidas camas – sussurrei:

- essa foi a noite mais bizarra da minha vida.

Elas riram e nós pegamos rapidamente num sono profundo. Ou não.

[...]

Parecia que passaram cinco minutos – foi a sensação que tive da noite mal dormida. Acordei e tomei um banho. Meu corpo estava cansado, precisaria de mais umas doze horas de sono para voltar ao normal. Vesti um jeans rasgado e minha blusa do Nemo – coloquei um par de All Star, que tinha comprado ontem e um relógio de Rosalie.

Fomos tomar café da manhã e fui para a sala de aula – nada melhor do que oito da manhã, estudar álgebra.

Enquanto o professor escrevia algo no quadro – o inspetor Fishmman entrou na sala; ele era o tipo de cara rabugento, que ninguém gostava. Mas o que mais me incomodava nele era aquela ruga intensa que ele tinha entre as sobrancelhas – qual o problema de relaxar só um pouquinho?

- com licença professor. – ele se posicionou no meio da sala – duas noticias. Será montada uma nova equipe de lideres de torcida. – algumas garotas gemeram – quem quiser. As cinco e meia no ginásio principal. E Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen e Robert Shaw. Detenção.

- por que? – gritei. Algumas pessoas olharam pra mim, então senti meu rosto enrubescer

- barulho nos quartos. E Robert, - ele sorriu torto. Estranho – por ser pego er... você entendeu.

A turma inteira começou a rir escancaradamente. Fiquei com muita pena do garoto, seu rosto estava muito vermelho. O inspetor foi embora e o professor fez uma piadinha com o garoto – voltando a fazer a turma rir.

Enquanto fazíamos exercícios, Alice me passou um bilhete.

_O que vão colocar na ficha de ocorrência do garoto? Batendo uma punhetinha?_

Eu ri e respondi.

_Ficha de ocorrência, Alice? Aqui não é uma delegacia. Você poderia usar um vocabulário melhor sabia?_

Ela me olhou apertando os olhos.

_Tanto faz, o que você queria que eu escrevesse? Aliviando a tensão. Ah Bella._

Eu ri e joguei fora o papel.

As aulas passaram rapidamente. Já era a hora do almoço. Enquanto eu e Rosalie andávamos para o refeitório. Tanya e suas galinhas pararam a nossa frente – uma ao lado da outra. Fechando nossa passagem.

- Olha gente. – Tanya olhou para os lados – cheiro de perdedoras. Ou perdedora. – me encarou – Rose, você pode ser líder de torcida a hora que você quiser.

- e ter um bando de putas me seguindo? Não obrigada.

- Swan. – ela me olhou tentando parecer ameaçadora – fique longe de Edward.

- Ah Tanya! – a encarei – me chupa.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Enquanto Rosalie ria.

- olha só Swan... – levantou um dedo.

- não. Olha você. Eu não sou uma cadelinha sua. você não é autoridade alguma pra falar do jeito que você bem entende comigo. – respirei fundo – eu falo com Edward a hora que eu quiser, e não é você e nem ninguém que vai mudar isso.

Ela empinou o nariz.

- Nem tente entrar para o time de torcida. Você não será bem vinda. Vamos garotas.

Ela deu as costas.

- você vai participar né? – perguntou Rose.

- claro que não.

- por que Bella? Você viu o que ela falou pra você, agora é a hora de implicar com ela. Vamos. – sorriu – por favor.

- por que você não participa?

- porque eu gosto de rir. E não vai ser nada engraçado sem você.

Revirei os olhos.

- tudo bem. Eu participo.

[...]

Nós ficamos numa sala sem professor, conversando horrores – esta era a detenção da LAHS.

- Eu adoro brigas. – disse Alice – especialmente quando minhas amigas estão no meio.

- eu não sabia que você era assim, Bella. – disse Rose – você mudou muito.

- pois é. – sorri – a garota boba de Forks, agora cresceu.

- e como cresceu, hein. – ela olhou para meus peitos.

- Rosalie!

Elas riram.

- Ah Bella. Aquela ali que é a Kate. – Alice apontou – Kate, vem cá.

A menina lembrava um pouco Tanya. Tinha cabelos cor de milho repicados e um sorriso lindo. Parecia que todas as garotas daquele colégio eram lindas.

- oi meninas – sorriu – fala ai, Alice.

- Kate, essa é Bella.

- oi. – beijou meu rosto – prazer. Você que é a menina odiada pela minha irmã, né?

Eu ri.

- culpada.

- Ah! Eu adoro você. – ela pulou em cima de mim e me abraçou – adoro gente que minha irmã odeia.

- obrigada. – sorri.

- Gente, eu to trabalhando na lojinha de conveniências da escola. To procurando alguém pra trabalhar comigo. É de duas as seis duas vezes na semana.

- to dentro. – respondi.

- ótimo. – ela sorriu – vou adorar trabalhar com você. Anota o numero do seu celular que eu te ligo hoje.

Ela jogou o celular verde para cima de mim e eu anotei o numero. Assim que entreguei a ela o celular vibrou.

- Alo?...Oi Edward – sorriu – agora eu sei...ah ta... é ela é... ahaam... falo sim...beijos.

- meu irmão?

- sim.

- o que ele queria?

- ah – ela olhou pra baixo – o de sempre né.

-hmmm – fizemos maliciosas, embora não tenha gostado.

- brincadeira. Ele pediu pra Bella ir ao teatro IV.

- ai meu saco. – revirei os olhos – que horas isso acaba?

- Bella, você acha mesmo que a gente vai ficar aqui?

- não?

- você não pegou o espírito _California Gurls. _Sala de detenção sem professor? Nunca ficaríamos aqui.

Todas se levantaram.

- é garota. – disse Kate – vai logo falar com Edward.

Revirei os olhos e dei tchau a elas.

[...]

O teatro IV era o menor dos quatro, mas mesmo a acústica dele era maravilhosa. Da entrada dava para ouvir a doce melodia que vinha de um piano.

Edward estava sentado bem ao centro do palco – tocando piano maravilhosamente. Sentei-me na ultima fileira e fechei os olhos apreciando a musica.

- gostou? – a melodia foi substituída pela voz rouca que eu tanto amava.

- é linda. – me levantei e caminhei até o palco. – quem fez? – perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- eu. – abaixou a cabeça um pouco corado – gosta dessa?

Eu conhecia aquela melodia de algum lugar. No refrão ele cantou junto

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine mine

- Você é um escroto, sabia? – nós rimos. Quando ele tentou me beijar, me afastei um pouco – para quem era aquela música? Eu reconheci o inicio da melodia de longe. Plágio, Cullen?

Ele riu.

- não, não. Você que deve estar ficando maluca, Swan. A música é totalmente minha.

- posso saber pra quem é?

- para a garota que eu falei ontem.

- hmmm.

Virei o rosto para conter as lágrimas mas não adiantou. Edward sempre fora insistente.

- o que houve? – virou meu rosto e puxou meu queixo pro alto – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não – sussurrei – espero que ela te faça feliz.

- e faz.

Aproximou o rosto de novo do meu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Observações:** então, esse capitulo foi muito melhores amigas para sempre. E o finalzinho foi bastante eu amo meu namorado. Então eu escolhi essa música. Caso vocês não a conheçam, saibam que tenha carinho por ela. Eu comecei a gostar da Demi Lovato por causa dessa música e viciei minha melhor amiga que não gostava dela. Enfim, cuidem dessa música. É minha música preferida (que milagre. Não é da Taylor *-*) e eu tenho um puta ciúme dela.

**[2]** Eu sei, eu baixei muito o vocabulário desse capitulo. mas não tinha outra maneira eu juro.

**[3]** gente, eu tenho uma fic solitária chamada Cruzeiro das maravilhas. Gostaria que lessem. E eu vou começar com uma fic nova em breve.

* * *

**Links:**

Roupa da Bella: Ht(espaço)tp:(barra barra)www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?id=21362210

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da Mariana**: Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. E peço perdão o máximo que posso. Mas vocês sabem que esse foi o pior ano da minha vida por causa de vestibular e que eu tive mesmo que me dedicar. ENEM vai vir de novo, porque o Brasil está uma merda e eu vou ter que continuar estudando. Sinto mt pelo atraso e pelo lixo que está esse capitulo – porém eu o fiz com todo o amor que eu fiz os outros. Espero que gostem e eu estou morrendo de saudades de vocês

* * *

Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto  
Me balanço devagar  
Como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil  
Parece que foi ensaiado

**Equalize - Pitty**

**...  
**

[Bella POV]

Dois pensamentos me ocorreram enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço. O primeiro: _"Puta que pariu garoto, como você faz isso comigo"_ e o segundo: _"Porque está sendo tão passiva a ele, Isabella?"._

Como meus pensamentos eram involuntários e ainda por cima, uns _filhos da puta_. Eu levantei do piano rapidamente.

Edward me olhou com os olhos arregalados e com a boca pedindo mais.

- O que foi? – perguntou

- er...nada. – fitei o chão – eu preciso...

- Bella, a gente...

- não. – fechei os olhos e levantei a mão – que horas são?

Ele continuou me encarando e depois olhou para o relógio

- Cinco horas, por que?

- merda! - passei as mãos no cabelo e fiz um nó com ele – Alice vai me matar.

- O que você fez? – ele reprimiu um sorriso

- tem os testes de líder de torcida hoje e...

- oi? – ele arregalou os olhos – eu escutei isso mesmo?

- Tanya ficou implicando comigo. Então eu resolvi participar. – ele continuou me encarando – o que?

- nada. – soltou uma risada leve – sempre achei você parecida com a Rose.

- é. – apoiei as mãos no piano – a diferença é que a Rosalie é gostosa.

- bem, eu discordo.

- não vou discutir com você.

Desci do palco e fui para a saída do Teatro.

- Não vou perder a sua apresentação. Cinco e meia estarei lá.

[...]

Foi muito, mas muito difícil pra Alice aceitar que eu escolhesse minha própria roupa. Fiquei sozinha no quarto e tinha acesso a todos os _closets_ das meninas. Coloquei minha blusa do Bon Jovi e _shorts_ de ginástica. Fiz duas marias-chiquinhas e as prendi bem alto. Fiz uma maquiagem bem pesada e calcei meus tênis.

Assim que sai do quarto estava um pouco envergonhada. Fui o mais discreta possível até o ginásio aberto, algumas garotas aqueciam e muitos garotos estavam na arquibancada assistindo.

Meus amigos estavam todos nas arquibancadas e quando me viram começaram a rir.

- Numa boa, Bella - disse Rose – de todas as garotas presentes, você é a mais _sexy_.

Eu ri.

[...]

A treinadora chamava por ordem alfabética de sobrenome, então de todas as meninas eu era a ultima. Meu coração começou a disparar quando a ultima apresentação acabou. Quando me chamaram - Tanya e Lauren, que sentavam junto a treinadora – me olharam furiosas.

- Então Srta. Swan – disse a treinadora – o que tem pra nos mostrar.

- Seus peitos grandes. – Emmett gritou da arquibancada fazendo todos rirem.

- bom, é só uma coisinha para as meninas que querem ser lideres de torcida, ou como eu chamo: seguidoras de Tanya

Eu nunca fui de desrespeitar alguém, nem mesmo gosto de chamar atenção – mas estava cansada de Tanya. Cansada de gente achando que é superior. Fui até o aparelho de som e pluguei o _pen drive_ de Alice que tinha as músicas que eu precisava. Fui para o centro do tatame e encarei Tanya – que parecia explodir a qualquer momento – dei um sorrisinho de lado.

- Primeiro meninas. – as encarei – Vocês serão torturadas até aprenderem a mexer um _pom-pom_ direito – peguei os dois _pom-pons_ que estavam no chão e os sacudi fazendo cara de felicidade exagerada – seus braços vão ficar doendo, mas isso não vai importar, porque os garotos só vão estar olhando para as garotas com os maiores decotes.

Alguns garotos riram na arquibancada. Sorri e encarei Tanya de novo.

- Depois vão obrigá-las a ficar na base de qualquer pirâmide humana. O que vai fazer suas costas doerem. E isso não é legal. – sacudi a cabeça, tentando segurar o riso – Até que, vão começar a te fazer de empregada só para você entrar para o grupinho delas. Só que vocês precisam fazer três coisas pra isso. – andei um pouco e parei – primeira. – virei de costas e apontei para a minha bunda. Nessa hora eu já deveria estar um pimentão, mas eu não podia parar agora, - vocês precisam usar a suas bundas para atrair os garotos e para isso vocês devem ter uma sorte genética, e ter a bunda empinada. Ou vocês vão passar horas e horas na academia sendo escravizadas por quem? – olhei para Tanya que já estava roxa de raiva.

- Já chega Swan. – Tanya levantou e fechou a cara.

- Espera. Eu posso continuar treinadora?

Makeena morria de rir. Estava com a mão na barriga e assentia para que eu continuasse.

- Segunda coisa, puxar o saco de uma delas. Nesse caso eu sugeriria Tanya. Você vê que ela é a _Líder da Gangue_ e também puxaria bastante o saco da Lauren, já que pra agradar a _Galinha Mor_, você precisa agradar a Submissa dela. – a risada de Rose era destacada na multidão, não pude deixar de rir – e o ultimo conselho que eu tenho meninas – me virei para as poucas que restavam, já que as outras já tinham desistido – escolha um garoto do time de futebol – olhei de novo para a arquibancada – ahn... Edward, vem cá. – começaram a gritar enquanto ele descia e ficava ao meu lado

- o que tu ta querendo, hein? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- por ultimo garotas, - apoiei uma mão em seu ombro e levantei uma perna – transe com um dos caras mais desejados da escola, assim Tanya vai amá-la. Conselho: não escolham o Edward, pois Tanya piraria. Enfim, essa é minha apresentação. Espero mesmo que eu consiga Tanya, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Dei as costas e fui para a arquibancada. Todo mundo levantou e começou a aplaudir. Tanya já tinha explodido, jogando todos os papéis, da mesa, para o alto.

- Swan. – gritou Makeena – quer participar?

- O que? – Tanya começou a bater o pé – ela nos humilha e você ainda quer que ela entre para a equipe.

Eu ri.

- Desculpa, eu já to com a equipe de futebol feminino. Não posso.

- que pena, ia ser divertido.

[...]

Emmett, Rose, Edward e eu estávamos no saguão conversando sobre minha apresentação digna de Oscar.

- É sério Bella – começou Emmett – estou muito puto contigo.

- por que?

- porque quando você escolheu um cara gostoso, deveria ser eu.

- Edward é ex da Tanya. Seria quem incomodaria mais.

- definitivamente, você é prima da Rose.

- e qual o problema nisso, cabeção? – Rose deu a almofada na cabeça de Edward – ela é minha prima porque ela é gata, não porque ela deixou a vaquinha no chinelo.

Nós rimos.

Ficamos conversando até anoitecer, durante o jantar percebi algo que Alice já havia comentado. Edward me tratava como Rose e Alice. Ele era tão protetor comigo, como era com elas duas – e eu estava satisfeita com aquilo, ele era meu melhor amigo, a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia – e tudo que eu queria era que ele fosse feliz. Então para que eu ia me torturar com um sentimento que não existia? As coisas estavam maravilhosas como estavam, porque eu sempre queria estragá-las?

Assim que acabei de jantar, eles ficaram lá fora conversando, estava cansada. Então fui pro quarto.

- Ei Bella. – Mike correu pra perto de mim – apresentação legal de hoje a tarde.

Eu ri.

- Foi só uma brincadeira Mike, nada de mais.

- Tanya está furiosa, quer dizer, ela já estava furiosa. Aí você usou o Cullen como exemplo, já sabe né.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – dei de ombros

- Bella... – ele se posicionou a minha frente e colocou meu cabelo pra trás. Me afastei – você é tão linda.

- Eu sei. obrigada. – sorri

Ele riu.

- E divertida...

- vamos ficar listando minhas qualidades?

- Só se você for ao cinema comigo?

- e se eu for ao cinema e a gente não me elogiar?

- perfeito. Pode ser sábado?

- claro, claro. Eu te aviso.

Mike deu um sorriso e deu as costas. Ele era um menino bom. Passivo, mas bom – o tipo de menino que um dia eu já tinha saído. Mas tinha um defeito – não era o Edward.

Cheguei ao dormitório e Emmett estava lá com Alice e Edward.

- você não tinha ido dormir? – perguntou Alice.

- encontrei Mike no caminho.

- Estamos marcando de irmos a uma festa no sábado, o que acha?

- não posso.

- por que? – perguntou Edward curioso

- vou ao cinema com Mike. – abaixei a cabeça, sabendo que Alice me criticaria em breve.

- por que?

- porque eu quero.

Emmett e Alice já tinham sumido e só havia poucas pessoas no saguão.

- Bella, isso não faz sentindo algum.

- me diz qual a falta de sentido que tem em duas pessoas irem ao cinema juntas?

Ele olhou pro lado, respirou fundo e voltou a me encarar.

- me diz Edward? – meus olhos começaram a encher d'água – por que eu não posso ir ao cinema com Mike?

Então ele fez o que não deveria fazer. Me puxou pela cintura e sussurrou perto da minha boca:

- você não entende? – sua boca agora quase roçava na minha – você é minha. – então me beijou.

[...]

Filho da puta, troglodita, babaca, idiota. Por que ele me beijou e apenas disse "boa noite, minha Bella". Por que ele fica brincando com meus sentimentos e por que é que eu não sei o que eu falo pra Mike amanhã?

Tomei meu banho e fui direto pra cama. Cinco minutos se passaram então já era de manhã – e eu como sempre estava com um péssimo humor. Estava tão quente – que resolvi pela primeira vez usar short para ir para a aula. Coloquei minha blusa extra-grande da LAHS e pus os shorts mais comportados que havia no – agora nosso – armário. Prendi o meu cabelo e quando Alice tentou soltar um "Bom Dia" , mas Rose fez a cara mais insuportável possível e ela ficou quieta.

Primeiro tempo, seis e meia da manhã, Biologia. Eu, fedorenta, com o cabelo parecendo palha, dormindo na mesa.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – a voz do meu anjo da guarda sussurrou ao meu ouvido – dormiu bem?

Despertei na hora e o encarei furiosa. Ele riu.

- você está uma gracinha, sabia?

- vai pra merda.

Ele beijou minha testa e ficou segurando minha mão por debaixo da mesa a aula inteira. Toda vez que ele me olhava – sentia minhas bochechas corarem.

As aulas acabaram e tinha treino de futebol hoje. Deixei que Leah fosse a capitã geral – não ia brigar com minha irmã só por causa de bola. Assim que o treino acabou, estava estudando ao ar livre com Rose, Angela e Alice. Lembrei que deveria falar com a Kate sobre o trabalho – estava saboreando minha casquinha de baunilha quando a irmã do mal apareceu.

- Isabella.

- Ah não, Tanya. Me esquece.

- você sabia que nenhuma garota quis ser líder de torcida, por causa do seu papel ridículo de ontem?

- que pena – lambi meu sorvete – dá bolsa pra faculdade (n.a: Hellcats *-*)

- sem falar daquela blusa ridícula que você estava. – disse Lauren

- Ei. Não fala do Bon Jovi.

- Eu vi você e o Cullen ontem se beijando – continuou Lauren me provocando.

- E?

- oi? – Rose me olhou.

- era o Edward. – olhei pra ela – pode ficar tranqüila.

- Ah ta... mas oi? – Rosalie sempre fora lenta.

- você não vai negar? – continuou Lauren

- não.

- Eu já não te avisei que ele é meu?

- E eu não já te pedi pra parar de encher minha namorada, Tanya? – A voz do meu anjo soou atrás de mim e seu abraço quente envolveu minhas costas.

Namorada? Onde? Desde quando? Por que ninguém nunca me dizia nada?

- namorada?

Essa voz não vinha da boca perplexa de Tanya, nem da de Rose ou de Angela – ou até da minha – era uma voz masculina atrás da de Edward.

Ah Mike!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


End file.
